Broken Stars
by WhisperOfHope52
Summary: [AU Clexa] Suite à la mort de son père, Clarke voit son monde s'effondrer. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde lui a été enlevé, et elle en veux à la terre entière. Mais un soir où elle a un peu trop bu, au bord d'un pont, elle rencontre Lexa. Elle est loin de se douter à quel point cette mystérieuse et charmante brune va alors changer sa vie. Rating M.
1. Chapitre 1 : Love is weakness

**Hello mes petits Grounders!**

 **Voilà déjà pas mal de temps que j'ai envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur un de mes couples préféré: J'ai bien sûr nommé Clexa! Lexa et Clarke sont vraiment deux personnages forts et tout simplement incroyables, je les adore et je pense qu'elles ont une alchimie évidente dans la série, ça fait vraiment du bien d'avoir enfin un couple lesbien digne de ce nom à la télévision! Malheureusement, le 3x07 est arrivé et à briser tous mes espoirs. Je ne me remettrais jamais de cet épisode. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont tué Lexa, c'est tout simplement incompréhensible. (Même si Alycia devait jouer dans FTWD ils auraient selon moi put trouver un autre moyen que de tuer Lexa) Donc voilà, après que les scénaristes aient détruit mon petit cœur j'ai décidé de me lancer pour de bon dans une fanfiction Clexa. Il s'agira d'un AU [Univers Alternatifs] , car après le 3x07 je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais faire une fiction sur le véritable univers de la série sans fondre en larmes, il va me falloir un peu de temps je pense. Néanmoins, je vais tout faire pour que le caractère des personnages reste le plus proche possible de celui qu'elles ont dans la série, même si ma fiction se passera dans notre monde et à notre époque!**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Love is weakness.**

Il devait être près de trois heures du matin, le vent glacial d'hiver lui mordait violemment les joues, et pourtant, Clarke Griffin ne bougeait pas. Elle était sur ce foutu pont depuis des heures, immobile, simplement occupée à contempler le reflet trouble de la lune sur les vagues de l'East River.

Il était tard, le Brooklyn Bridge était totalement dessert, il n'y avait donc personne pour la voir finir sa deuxième bouteille de Vodka de la soirée.

Personne non plus pour remarquer les larmes dégringolant le long de ses joues.

Et encore une fois, personne pour remarquer qu'elle était du mauvais côté de la rambarde.

L'importante quantité d'alcool dans son sang l'empêchait de raisonner correctement, elle n'avait donc absolument pas réfléchi et avait simplement enjambée la barrière de sécurité. Un pas, il lui suffisait maintenant d'un simple pas pour faire une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, puis plongée dans cette eau glacée qui la noierait probablement en seulement quelques secondes. Cela lui paraissait si simple, en instant elle avait le pouvoir de tout arrêter, de mettre fin à cette incommensurable douleur qui la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus depuis le décès de son père. Tout ne tenait qu'à un pas. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avancer sa jambe droite dans le vide, une voix, provenant de derrière elle, l'arrêta dans son geste.

 **\- « Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu vas sauter. »** Clarke se retourna, découvrant alors une jeune femme brune, sans doute à peine plus âgé qu'elle, la fixant avec ce qui semblait être de l'amusement.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je saute ou non. »** Rétorqua froidement la blonde, se retournant à nouveau en direction du vide. **« Laisse-moi. »**

 **\- « Si je te laisse là, Princesse, c'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger. Donc malheureusement pour moi, si tu décides de te jeter à l'eau, je vais être obligé de sauter à mon tour pour te sauver. Et entre nous, je ne raffole pas particulièrement des baignades en plein mois de février. »** Répondit simplement la mystérieuse jeune femme en s'approchant avec prudence de la rambarde.

 **\- « Ne t'approche pas, recule ! Recule ou je saute ! »** Tenta-t-elle de la menacer, affolée de la voir avancée vers elle.

 **\- « Oh je t'en prie, c'est pathétique. On sait toutes les deux que tu le feras pas. »** Clarke ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que cette inconnue avait raison. L'alcool ne l'avait pas encore rendu suffisamment stupide pour lui permettre d'aller au bout de ce geste. Elle en avait pourtant envie, plus que tout au monde à cet instant elle avait envie de sauter, ne serait-ce que pour revoir le visage de son défunt père, mais elle en était incapable. La peur de la mort semblait avoir cloué ses chaussures au maigre morceau de béton sur lequel elle se tenait. Prenant la non-réponse de Clarke pour une confirmation de ses dires, la brune en profita alors pour s'approcher un peu plus de la balustrade, avant de lui tendre la main. **« Aller, arrête tes conneries, et rejoins-moi avant de glisser bêtement.** **»**

 **\- « Non. »** Refusa la jeune femme, passablement éméchée, en secouant énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- « Arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu empestes l'alcool, et même si je te connais seulement depuis environ... trois minutes, je suis certaine que tu n'agirais pas ainsi si tu étais sobre. Donc maintenant tu prends ma main et tu passes du bon côté de cette barrière avant que je ne t'y amène de force. »** Lâcha-t-elle sur ton autoritaire que Clarke n'osa pas défier.

Elle saisit alors sa main, mais bien trop ivre pour repasser par-dessus la balustrade de son propre chef, la brune dut la prendre par les épaules et l'aider en l'attirant jusqu'à elle. Incapable de tenir sur ses pieds, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et Clarke tomba sur l'autre jeune femme, les faisant toutes deux s'écrouler au sol dans un cri de surprise. La brune, désormais allongée sous-elle, aurait voulu s'énerver contre cette idiote blonde qui venait de les faire s'effondrer à terre, mais lorsque cette dernière roula sur le côté avant d'éclater de rire, elle ne put s'y résoudre. C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau son qui lui avait été donner d'entendre de toute sa vie, et en l'entendant, elle ne put qu'elle aussi se mettre à rire de manière incontrôlable.

Elles s'esclaffèrent ainsi, allongées sur le béton, à la lueur des étoiles, durant de longues minutes. Un véritable fou-rire c'était emparé d'elles et contre toute attendre c'est finalement Clarke qui réussit à se stopper la première.

 **\- « Je suis désolé. »** S'excusa-t-elle.

 **\- « Ne le sois pas, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai pu rire comme ça. »** Lui avoua la brune en essuyant quelques larmes de joie. **« J'avais oublié comment c'était de rire. »**

 **\- « Moi aussi. »** Soupira Clarke. Elles restèrent étendues sur le sol, contemplant les étoiles dans un silence qui étonnamment n'avait rien d'inconfortable.

 **\- « Je m'appelle Lexa, au fait. »** Lui avoua finalement la mystérieuse inconnue après plusieurs minutes passée à contempler le ciel étoilé.

 **\- « Et moi Clarke. »**

 **\- « Et puis-je te demander pour qu'elle raison tu es là, sur ce pont, saoul, à trois heures du matin, Clarke ? »**

 **\- « Mon père. J'ai perdu mon père il y a quelques semaines. »** Lui confia-t-elle, l'alcool lui fessant presque totalement oublier qu'elle était en train de se livrer à une fille rencontrée tout juste quelques minutes plus tôt. **« Il est là-haut. »** Ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt la voûte céleste sous laquelle elles étaient étendues. **« Je veux dire, il est littéralement là-haut. Mon père était ingénieur aérospatial, et il était dans cette foutue station orbitale quand apparemment il y a une brèche dans l'un des modules. Il n'avait pas sa combinaison. Il est mort sur le coup. »** Elle ferma alors les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes. **« Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir. »**

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Clarke entretenait une relation fusionnelle avec son père. Contrairement à sa mère avec qui elle entrait perpétuellement en conflit, Jake Griffin avait toujours été présent pour sa fille, l'avait toujours soutenu dans toutes ses décisions. Malheureusement, c'était également un homme de science très impliqué dans son métier qui en parallèle de dizaines d'heures de recherches sur terre, était parfois appelé à mener des missions de recherche scientifique en orbite, sur la station spatiale internationale. Lors de son départ pour sa troisième mission, Clarke avait tout simplement refusé de lui dire au revoir, ne supportant pas qu'il l'abandonne une fois de plus pendant plusieurs mois qu'elle devrait alors passée seule avec sa mère. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il s'agirait là de leur dernière chance de se dire au revoir. Que quatre jours plus tard, là-haut, un débris entrerait en collision avec la station, créerait une brèche dans le module de recherche dans lequel il se trouvait, et le tuerait en moins de quelques secondes. L'empêchant à tout jamais de revoir sa fille.

 **\- « J'ai été odieuse avec lui quand il est parti, je lui en voulais de me laisser encore une fois. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire au revoir et maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire que je l'aime. Je... »** Clarke ne put terminer sa phrase, sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot tendit que des perles salées dévalèrent la pente de ses joues. Lexa, qui jusqu'ici était restée silencieuse, laissant librement la blonde se confier à elle, décida alors d'intervenir. Elle venait à peine de la rencontrer, et pourtant elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir l'autre jeune femme pleurer.

 **\- « Hey... »** La brune se redressa en position assise et posa une main sur l'épaule de Clarke. **« Écoute, tu es bouleversée, je peux le comprendre. Je suis moi aussi passé par là. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre ainsi, tu dois cesser de t'en vouloir. »** Tenta-t-elle de la réconforter, bien que consciente de son manque d'habilité certain pour trouver les bons mots dans ce genre de situation. Elle-même avait côtoyé la mort à plusieurs reprises, à trop de reprises. La perte de tous ces êtres chers à son cœur avait alors finit par l'endurcir, l'enveloppant dans une carapace aujourd'hui presque impossible à briser. Pour se protéger, elle avait finit par se convaincre que l'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse.

 **\- « Je suis désolé, je suis... Un véritable gâchis ce soir. »** S'excusa la blonde en essuyant les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. **« Et je... Je crois que je vais... »** Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, l'importante quantité d'alcool dans son organisme la fessant vomir aux pieds de Lexa. **« Désolé... Encore. »**

 **\- « Arrête un peu de t'excuser. Tu es bouleversée, et tu es surtout complètement bourré. Tu as simplement besoin de dé-saoulé et d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu iras mieux dans quelques heures. »** Elle se releva, prêtant à peine attention au vomit sur ses chaussures, se contentant de vaguement les essuyer en les frottant contre le par terre goudronné. **« Aller, viens, je vais te ramener chez toi. »** Lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main, pressentant qu'elle n'arriverait certainement pas à se relever toute seule.

 **\- « Non, pas chez moi. »** Protesta la blonde en croisant les bras, boudeuse, comme l'aurait faite une petite fille capricieuse de tout juste cinq ans. **« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Ma mère va encore me crier dessus. »**

 **\- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur une plaie pareil. »** Marmonna Lexa en soupirant d'agacement. **« Très bien, je te ramène chez moi dans ce cas. De toute façon tu es tellement saoule que tu ne te souviens probablement même plus de ton adresse. Allez, maintenant lèves-toi. »** Elle lui tendit de nouveau la main, et cette fois-ci Clarke accepta sans rechigner.

Les prochaines heures furent très floues pour la blonde. Elle se souvint avoir eu des difficultés à tenir debout, de Lexa passant son bras sous son épaule afin de la soutenir et l'empêcher de retomber au sol, mais le reste de la nuit ne lui resta pas en mémoire. Sa confusion fut telle que lorsqu'elle se réveilla le l'an demain matin, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines minutes avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

 **\- « Oh mon Dieu... Ma tête... »** Grogna-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Son crâne semblait être sur le point d'exploser tant il la faisait souffrir, comme si des centaines de marteaux piqueurs étaient en train de lui marteler la cervelle. C'est à peine si elle arrivait à réfléchir correctement tant elle avait du mal à faire abstraction de cette douleur lancinante. Néanmoins, elle finit par relever la tête lorsqu'une odeur de pancakes arriva jusqu'à ses narines. Et malgré elle, l'image de son père occupé à en préparer comme chaque dimanche matin en sifflotant une vieille chanson des Beatles s'imposa à son esprit. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de cuisiner des pancakes le dimanche matin.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux afin de contenir ces larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Si elle le fessait, si elle craquait de nouveau, la blonde savait qu'elle serait alors incapable de s'arrêter. Elle ravala donc un sanglot, puis ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en prenant enfin le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La chambre était petite, tout juste meublé d'une commode, d'un bureau, et du lit lequel elle était allongée. En tournant la tête, elle découvrit également une table de chevet sur laquelle un verre d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine avait été posés, le tout accompagné d'une petite note qu'elle lut à haute voix.

 **\- « En espérant que cela aide à faire passer le mal de tête titanesque que tu auras probablement à ton réveil. Rejoins-moi en bas quand la faim l'emportera sur la gueule de bois, je fais les meilleurs pancakes de tout New York. - Lexa. »**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde à la lecture de ce message. Ce n'était que quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papier et deux pastilles contre le mal de crâne, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette petite attention adorable. Comme si le fait que cette parfaite inconnue l'ait secourue puis hébergée la nuit dernière ne l'était pas déjà suffisamment.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Clarke s'empara des deux cachets et les avala d'une seule traite, priant pour que la douleur disparaisse rapidement. Son ventre, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, se mit alors à grogner sous l'effet de la faim. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais son estomac criant famine lui laissa présager qu'il devait être tard dans la matinée. Elle décida alors de suivre les conseils de son hôte en quittant la chambre afin de la rejoindre au salon mais à peine eue t-elle réussie à se relever qu'elle dut se rasseoir tant la tête lui tournait. C'était assurément la dernière fois qu'elle buvait une telle quantité d'alcool, jamais elle n'avait connu pareille gueule de bois et elle ne souhaitait certainement revivre ça un jour.

Une fois son vertige passé Clarke se remit sur ses jambes, cette fois-ci avec précaution, puis elle sortit de la chambre en veillant à toujours garder une main en contacte avec le mur afin de ne pas faiblir et chuter une seconde fois. Elle longea le couloir, puis descendit prudemment les escaliers, marche après marche, en se maintenant fermement à la rambarde. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle fut surprise en découvrant la décoration pour le moins... inhabituelle du salon. Fixées aux murs se trouvaient en effet des dizaines d'armes en tous genres ; katanas, sabres, épées, couteaux, poignards, nunchaku, et bien d'autres encore dont Clarke ignorait les noms. La blonde passa plusieurs minutes à examiner cette incroyable collection, pourquoi son hôte possédait-elle un tel arsenal de combat ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa fascination pour cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

 **\- « Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée. Pas trop tôt princesse, il est midi passé. »** Lança une voix derrière elle, la sortant de sa contemplation.

 **\- « Tu m'as fait peur ! »** S'exclama Clarke qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter à l'arrivée de la brune.

 **\- « Désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention. »** S'excusa-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, devant une petite table basse sur laquelle avait été posé une pleine assiette pancakes dont la simple vision suffit à faire une nouvelle fois grogner l'estomac de la blonde. **« Viens t'asseoir, ils ne vont pas se manger tout seul, tu sais ! »** Clarke ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois et s'empressa de la rejoindre sur le divan.

 **\- « Alors comme ça tu fais les meilleurs pancakes de New York ? »** La taquina-t-elle en s'emparant de l'une des crêpes en question.

 **\- « Goûte, et tu verras par toi-même. »** Répondit la jeune femme, sûr d'elle, avec un air de défi. Clarke se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire provocateur avant d'enfourner un premier morceau de pancake dans sa bouche. Un léger soupir de contentement s'échappa alors de ces lèvres au contacte de cette pâte moelleuse au goût sucré. **« Alors ? »** La questionna Lexa après l'avoir laissé savourer cette première bouchée. **« Verdict ? »**

 **\- « D'accord, je le reconnais. Ils sont vraiment très bons. »** Lui avoua-t-elle en s'empressant de dévorer le reste de sa crêpe.

 **\- « Profites-en, c'est bien la seule chose que je suis capable de cuisiner ! »**

 **\- « Oh mais compte sur moi ! »** S'exclama Clarke la bouche encore pleine, ce qui fit sourire l'autre jeune femme.

C'était bien la première fois que Lexa souriait autant dans la même journée. Cela fessait si longtemps qu'un sourire ne c'était pas dessiné sur son visage... Elle avait presque commencé à croire qu'elle n'était plus capable d'exprimer autre chose que cette expression dure et figée qu'elle affichait en permanence. Pourtant, cette jolie inconnue blonde avait réussi à la faire sourire. Mieux encore, elle l'avait faite rire, lui rappelant que derrière ce masque stoïque et impassible se cachait peut-être encore la jeune femme heureuse et insouciante qu'elle avait été autrefois.

 **\- « Merci, pour hier soir. »** Lâcha finalement Clarke après quelques minutes de silence, sortant ainsi la brune de ses pensées. **« Je veux dire vraiment, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier de m'avoir aidé comme tu la fais. Qui sait où j'aurais fini si tu n'avais pas été là. »**

 **\- « Je t'en prie, tout le monde aurait fait la même chose. »** Lui répondit simplement Lexa en haussant les épaules.

 **\- « Empêcher une parfaite inconnue de ce jeter à l'eau, l'écouter se lamenter pendant une demi-heure pour ensuite la ramener chez toi alors que cette dernière vient de vomir sur tes chaussures ? Non. Je peux t'assurer que tout le monde n'aurait pas fait ça. »**

 **\- « C'est comme ça, j'adore sauver les jolies filles bourrées en détresses sur les ponts à trois heures du matin. »** Plaisanta la brune en souriant, encore.

 **\- « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-bas ? »** La questionna alors Clarke dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée. **« Ce n'est pas courant de se balader sur les ponts à des heures pareilles ! »** Lexa se pinça les lèvres et instantanément ses traits se durcir. De nouveau son visage se tordit dans cette expression d'indifférence glaciale sous laquelle elle enfouissait ses véritables émotions, sous laquelle elle cachait la douleur et la culpabilité qui la torturait intérieurement depuis bientôt presque deux ans.

 **\- « Disons que j'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Elle s'appelait Costia. »** Sa gorge se serra à prononciation de ce nom qui n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres depuis des mois. **« Elle a eu un accident de voiture sur ce pont. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide, plongé dans le souvenir de cette terrible nuit. **« Il m'arrive parfois de revenir sur le Brooklyn Bridge lorsqu'il est désert. Il se trouve qu'hier soir, il ne l'était pas. »**

 **\- « Je suis désolé. »** Lâcha sincèrement Clarke, ne sachant que dire d'autre après cette confession.

 **\- « Je pensais ne jamais surmonter la douleur, mais j'y suis parvenue. »** Ajouta la brune, sachant pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, sa présence sur ce pont hier soir était là pour en témoigner. Elle était toujours hantée par Costia, toujours hantée par ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir-là.

 **\- « Comment ? »** Demanda l'autre jeune femme dont les yeux se remplir progressivement de larmes à la pensée de son père. La douleur causée par sa perte lui semblait en effet insurmontable. Comment pourrait-elle un jour faire le deuil de l'homme qui l'avait élevé ces dix-sept dernières années ?

 **\- « J'y suis parvenue en acceptant de quoi il s'agissait... »** Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Lexa osa à nouveau regarder la blonde. **« Une faiblesse. »**

 **\- « De quoi ? L'amour ? »** S'étonna Clarke surprise par cette réponse. Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer, son regard se perdant à nouveau dans le vide. Costia n'était pas la première personne que la jeune femme avait perdue, loin de là, mais elle était celle lui ayant fait prendre conscience de cette vérité : L'amour est une faiblesse. **« Donc tu as simplement arrêté de te soucier de tout le monde ? »** De nouveau, la brune hocha la tête. Elle n'avait de toute façon plus personne dont se soucier, tous lui avaient déjà été arracher.

 **\- « Ton téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner pendant que tu dormais, tu devrais peut-être vérifier tes messages. »** L'informa Lexa d'un ton acerbe, préférant changer totalement de sujet plutôt que de continuer à se dévoiler à la blonde. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait parler de Costia à qui que ce soit, mais elle ne comptait pas lui révéler plus. Elle avait la sensation d'en avoir déjà bien trop dit.

 **\- « Oh. Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »** Se contenta de répondre Clarke, ayant bien senti ce changement d'attitude chez l'autre jeune femme. Elle c'était ouverte à elle pour se refermer aussi tôt, telle une huître elle avait préférée se réfugier dans sa coquille plutôt que d'affronter ses émotions. Décidément, cette mystérieuse inconnue semblait cachée plus d'un secret, et surtout plus d'une souffrance. Car en dépit de ces paroles et sous ses airs d'indifférence, Clarke était certaine d'avoir senti cette peine la dévorant de l'intérieur, sans doute parce qu'elle ressentait la même depuis la mort de son père.

 **\- « Ton portable et ton sac sont sur la chaise. »**

 **\- « Bien, merci. »** La remercia-t-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la chaise en question, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard auquel la brune ne répondit pas. En s'emparant de son smartphone Clarke constata qu'elle avait en effet plusieurs dizaines de messages et d'appels manqués de sa mère mais également beaucoup venant de Finn. **« Fait chier... »** Lâcha-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle.

 **\- « On dirait que quelqu'un va avoir des problèmes. »** La taquina Lexa qui étonnamment semblait avoir retrouvé son humour et sa bonne humeur.

 **\- « En effet, ma mère va me tuer. »** Soupira-t-elle en envoyant un rapide message à cette dernière pour la prévenir qu'elle rentrerait bientôt. **« Sans parler de Finn qui va sûrement me faire une crise. »**

 **\- « Qui est Finn ? »** Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lexa, curieuse.

 **\- « Mon petit ami jaloux et un peu trop possessif. »** Répondit-elle dans un nouveau soupire.

 **\- « Je vois. »**

 **\- « Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Ma mère est déjà folle de rage et d'inquiétude de savoir que j'ai passé la nuit en dehors de la maison. Et puis, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. »** Annonça Clarke en rassemblant ses affaires, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez elle et encore moins de quitter cette intrigante jeune femme dont elle venait de faire la rencontre. Il y avait quelque chose chez Lexa qui la fascinait, ce coté insaisissable et énigmatique lui donnait malgré-elle envie d'en savoir plus. Elle voulait percer le mystère l'entourant et découvrir quelles cicatrices pouvaient bien se cacher sous ce masque d'indifférence qu'elle avait revêtit à l'évocation de Costia.

L'amour est une faiblesse. Connerie, oui ! Clarke n'en croyait pas le moindre mot. Sous cette phrase se cachait un mensonge, un mensonge dont Lexa tentait elle-même de se convaincre afin de s'épargner la souffrance. Elle en était persuadée.

 **\- « Je comprends. »** Acquiesça Lexa en se levant du canapé pour s'approcher de la blonde. Une pointe de déception c'était faite ressentir dans sa voix, elle devait bien avouer que la compagnie de Clarke lui avait été plutôt agréable. Elle qui évitait pourtant tout type de relation sociale depuis des années s'était surprise à apprécier la présence de l'autre jeune femme. **« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. »** Proposa-t-elle, voulant profiter de ces derniers instants en sa compagnie avant de retourner à sa solitude. **« Pour ton information, tu ne m'a pas embêté. C'était agréable de pouvoir faire profité quelqu'un de mes pancakes. »** Lui avoua-t-elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de son appartement.

 **\- « Et c'était agréable de pouvoir les manger. »** Lui répondit la blonde en passant la porte, restant néanmoins sur le seuil afin de lui dire au revoir. **« Encore merci pour hier soir... Et aussi pour les pancakes »** Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire que la brune lui rendit. Le sourire de Clarke était bien trop éclatant pour ne pas être contagieux.

 **\- « Ça m'a fait plaisir. »**

 **\- « Puissions-nous nous revoir ? »** Lâcha alors Clarke, incertaine.

 **\- « Puissions-nous nous revoir. »** Répondit Lexa cette fois-ci comme une affirmation. Elles se reverraient, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà ^^ Ce premier chapitre été un peu long je vous l'accorde, mais j'avais vraiment envie de développer au maximum leur rencontre et de commencer à dévoilé leur caractère ainsi que le début de l'intrigue ^^ Les prochains chapitre seront sans doute un peu plus court (ou pas, si ça se trouve je serais encore super inspiré xD ) Je pense mettre à jour cette fanfiction une fois par semaine le samedi, et si j'ai du retard je tacherais de vous prévenir sur Twitter! J'espère en tout cas que le début de cette fiction vous plait et j'attend avec impatience vos avis! Alors n'hésité pas à laissez des review! :3**

 **Bisous mes petits grounders, à samedi! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Luck arranges many things

**Hello mes petits grounders!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser pour mon retard, j'aurais normalement du poster le chapitre hier mais j'ai eu une semaine et un weekend assez charger, et ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps a écrire que prévu. Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire 1 millions de fois merci pour le bel accueil que vous avez fait à ma fanfiction! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de lecteur aussi rapidement, c'est juste dingue! Je tiens particulièrement a remercier la page Art Trikru sur facebook qui a fait une manifique illustration de ma fiction (je l'ai d'ailleurs mis en nouvelle image de la fic) Je vous invite vraiment à aller voir son travail, ses dessins sont splendides! Je tiens également a remercier la page fb Clexa The/France qui a gentiment accepter de faire une pub pour mon histoire. Et enfin bien sur je tiens a remercier Eléa, mon adorable chaton qui a corriger la moitié de ce chapitre et surtout qui a supporter toute la semaine mes petites crises de paniques, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans elle! **

**Ce deuxième chapitre est encore plus long que le premier (j'avais de l'inspi xD) j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira! Je vous avoue que j'étais plus satisfaite du premier, mais bon, à vous de juger! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Luck arranges many things.**

En sortant de sa dernière heure de cours de la journée, Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupire de soulagement. Cette semaine lui avait vraiment semblé interminable! Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement détesté l'école, au contraire elle avait toujours aimé apprendre de nouvelles choses, elle tenait sans doute cette insatiable soif de connaissances de son père. Mais ces derniers temps, elle n'avait plus le goût à rien. Les équations d'algèbre, les dates historiques, les méthodes de commentaires et toutes ces notions qu'elle s'était pourtant acharné toute sa vie à apprendre lui semblaient soudain totalement futiles. Elle qui quelques semaines plus tôt était encore l'une des élèves les plus assidues de sa classe était aujourd'hui incapable de se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sur les leçons insignifiantes de ses professeurs. Ces derniers ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, pensant sûrement que ce désintéressement passager était dû à la récente mort de son père, mais il y avait autre chose.

Bien sur, son décès avait énormément affecté Clarke et cela avait inévitablement eu une incidence sur sa scolarité, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle était simplement lassée. Lassée de cette assommante routine dans laquelle elle se sentait prise au piège. Lassée de ces gens sans profondeurs d'âmes, aux esprits vides, uniquement intéresser par le sexe, l'alcool et la réussite de leurs foutus examens. Lassée de la constante pression que sa mère lui m'était sur les épaules afin qu'elle soit acceptée en faculté de médecine et devienne comme elle une grande chirurgienne. Elle n'avait même pas envie de faire médecine.

Tous autour d'elle semblaient en permanence obnubilés par l'avenir. Ils allaient au lycée dans le but de pouvoir aller en fac, ils allaient en fac afin de décrocher un job minable mais suffisamment bien payer pour offrir des études supérieures à leurs enfants, et cela afin qu'eux aussi puissent un jour avoir un boulot merdique leur permettant de financer les études de leurs gosses. Un cercle vicieux auquel elle ne voulait certainement pas appartenir. À quoi bon penser à l'avenir si on finit par ne même plus profiter du présent?

 **\- « Hey Clarke! Clarke! Attend-moi! »** S'exclama alors une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à la silhouette élancée en courant pour la rattraper. À l'entente de son prénom, Clarke sortit enfin de la rêverie dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis plusieurs minutes et se retourna pour découvrir Octavia, sa meilleure amie. **« Bah alors, tu ne m'a pas entendu t'appeler? Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je hurle ton prénom comme une truie, espèce de sourde! »** Railla-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, la respiration haletante, encore toute essoufflée par sa course.

 **\- « Oh, désolé. J'étais ailleurs. »** S'excusa la blonde avec léger sourire. Octavia Blake avec sa bonne humeur toujours contagieuse était bien la seule personne que Clarke parvenait à supporter ces derniers temps. Elle n'était pas comme tous les autres idiots qui l'entourait, elle se foutait éperdument de l'avenir. Elle vivait au jour le jour et fessait constamment ce qui lui plaisait sans jamais se soucier du reste du monde. Elle l'admirait beaucoup pour ça.

 ** **\- « Ça j'avais remarqué, tu es tout le temps ailleurs en ce moment ! Je ne t'ai pas vue prendre une seule note pendant le cours de math ! »**** Lui fit-elle remarquer tendis qu'elles allèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs entourant la cour du lycée.

 ** **\- « Parce que toi tu en prends des notes, peut-être ? »**** Rétorqua Clarke en arquant un sourcil, elle connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle était loin d'être une élève studieuse et attentive.

 ** **\- « Ok, un point pour toi Griffin. »**** Lui accorda la brune en riant. ****« Oh, au fait, comme ma mère est en voyage d'affaires ce week-end mon frère organise une soirée à la maison ce soir. Il y aura surtout des gens de l'université mais Bellamy a accepté que j'invite aussi quelques amis tu- »****

 **\- « Je ne peux pas, je suis toujours privée de sortie. »** La coupa Clarke avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui proposer de se joindre à elle. **« D'ailleurs, je dois retrouver ma mère à l'hôpital directement après les cours, elle refuse carrément de me laisser seule à la maison... »** Soupira-t-elle, exaspérée de la réaction selon elle plus qu'excessive de sa mère suite au soir où elle avait découché. Elle avait presque dix-huit ans après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde si elle avait passé une nuit en dehors de la maison! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa mère en fasse des tonnes ?

 **\- « Quoi ? »** S'étonna Octavia. **« C'est encore à cause de cette nuit que tu as passée chez cette fille ? »** Elle hésita quelques secondes, tentant de se souvenir de son prénom. **« Euh... Lisa ? Non. Lena ? »**

 **\- « Lexa. »** La corrigea immédiatement Clarke. **« Et oui, c'est encore à cause de ça. »**

 **\- « Ouais, c'est presque pareil. »** Lui fit-elle remarquer. **« Mais je ne comprends pas, tu as pourtant dit à ta mère que tu avais dormi chez moi ce jour-là, non ? Tu m'as même demandé si c'était d'accord pour que je te serve d'alibi ! »**

 **\- « Justement, une chance que je lui ai menti ! Si elle est capable de me punir trois semaines pour avoir passé la nuit chez toi, imagines un peu si elle apprend la vérité ! Elle est vraiment insupportable en ce moment. On passe notre temps à se disputer. »** Lui confia-t-elle en s'affalant un peu plus contre le dossier du banc.

 **\- « Ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, ta mère a toujours été chiante. »** Lui rappela Octavia avec sa franchise habituelle.

 **\- « Pas faux. »**

 **\- « Donc tu ne peux vraiment pas venir ce soir ? Essaye de te faufiler en douce ! Aller, ça serait génial ! »** Insista la brune. **« Il y aura Raven, Jasper, Monty et même Finn ! Ça vous donnera l'occasion de vous voir un peu seul à seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »** Essaya-t-elle de la convaincre en faisant plusieurs clins d'œil ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle tentait d'insinuer par "seul à seul".

 **\- « Ma mère va me tuer pour de bon si elle l'apprend O, et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de voir Finn. »**

 **\- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom, c'est très vexant d'être réduit à une simple lettre tu sais ! »** Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. **« Et il se passe quoi avec Finn, ça ne va pas vous deux ? Il m'a dit que tu l'avais évité presque toute la semaine. »**

 **\- « Ton frère t'appelles toujours comme ça pourtant. »** Lui fit remarquer Clarke pour changer de sujet. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de sa relation avec Finn mais elle savait aussi que Octavia, têtue comme elle était, ne lâcherait certainement pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

 **\- « N'essaye pas d'éluder ma question et réponds ! »** Répliqua la brune d'un ton autoritaire, ayant parfaitement compris que son amie cherchait à éviter cette conversation. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Il a fait quelque chose ? Oh non, il t'a fait quelque chose c'est ça ? »** S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement. **« Si cet abrutit t'a fait du mal dit le moi et je lui règle son compte à se sale petit- »**

 **\- « Octavia, calmes-toi ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! »** S'empressa-t-elle de la calmer en voyant sa meilleure amie s'emporter de la sorte. Octavia avait toujours eu tendance à s'énerver rapidement et à vite partir dans les extrêmes lorsqu'il s'agissait des personnes qu'elle aime, n'hésitant pas à en venir aux mains (ou plutôt aux poings) pour défendre leur honneur. En somme, si vous vouliez rester en vie, il valait mieux ne jamais de blesser les amis d'Octavia Blake.

 **\- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe entre vous ? »** Demanda la brune de plus en plus intriguée.

 **\- « Rien c'est moi c'est juste... Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste l'impression que les choses sont différentes maintenant. »** Soupira-t-elle, incapable d'elle-même mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait dans leur relation. Finn était pourtant le petit-ami idéal ! Il était gentil, à l'écoute, tendre, toujours là pour la soutenir, certes il avait tendance à être un peu trop possessif et jaloux mais il avait beaucoup de qualités. Non vraiment, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher! Le problème devait forcément venir d'elle. C'est ça, c'est elle qui avait un problème.

 **\- « Écoute. »** Commença Octavia en s'approchant d'elle pour poser une main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. **« Je sais que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles pour toi, avec la mort de ton père. Mais ça va s'arranger d'accord ? Pour l'instant, tu es un peu perdue, tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es, mais les choses vont aller mieux. Je te le promets. »** La rassura-t-elle.

 **\- « Tu as sans doute raison. »** Répondit Clarke sans grande conviction avant de sortir son téléphone afin de regarder l'heure. **« Merde ! Il est déjà 15h20 ! Ma mère va me tuer !** **»** S'exclama-t-elle paniqué.

 **\- « Alors file ! J'aimerais bien que ma meilleure amie reste en vie! J'ai besoin d'elle pour le contrôle de math de lundi ! »** Plaisanta-t-elle.

 **\- « Sale profiteuse. De toute façon je n'ai rien compris au chapitre donc tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui copier ! »** Rétorqua la blonde en riant. **« Bon je t'appelle ce soir, je dois vraiment y aller. »** Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture sur le parking. Il lui fallait maintenant prier pour que la circulation soit fluide et qu'il n'y est pas d'embouteillage sinon, c'est certain, son adorable mère allait l'achever.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au Bellevue Hospital Center, le célèbre hôpital de Manathan dans lequel sa mère travaillait, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec Octavia. Peut-être avait-elle raison, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. D'ici quelques mois elle irait mieux, d'ici quelques mois elle se réintéresserait à ses cours, d'ici quelques mois elle aimerait à nouveau son petit-ami. Du temps, oui, c'est sans doute ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux.

Ou bien il lui fallait quelque chose de plus.

Quelque chose qui la sortirait enfin de cette foutue routine qui était en train de la rendre dingue. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà elle ne vivait plus, elle se contentait seulement de survivre. Se forçant chaque matin à se lever sachant très bien que le monde dans lequel elle vivait serait pourtant toujours le même, avec toujours les mêmes personnes inintéressantes auxquelles elle serait pourtant obligée de sourire tout au long de la journée pour faire bonne figure, et ce malgré son envie intérieure de hurler. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui ferait que sa vie deviendrait plus que simplement survivre.

Ou bien il lui fallait quelqu'un.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser une énième fois à Lexa. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement il y a maintenant une semaine, et pourtant, de ces sept jours, elle n'en avait pas passé un seul sans repenser à la jeune femme. Peu importe combien elle essayait, elle était incapable d'oublier la mystérieuse inconnue qui lui avait sauvé la vie sur ce pont. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se débarrasser de la brune, d'ôter son image de son esprit, elle revoyait le vert totalement envoûtant de ses yeux. Leur couleur était tout simplement restée gravé dans sa mémoire.

Son père avait l'habitude de dire que les rencontres dans la vie sont comme le vent, certaines vous effleurent simplement la peau, tendis que d'autres vous renversent complètement. Et il n'y avait aucun doute, Lexa faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Elle l'avait renversée et lui avait totalement retourné la tête jusqu'à pouvoir aujourd'hui hanter chacune de ses pensées.

Elle se maudissait intérieurement depuis une semaine de ne pas avoir eu l'intelligence de prendre son numéro, ou de retenir l'adresse de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait son appartement. Quelle idiote. Comment espérait-elle la revoir un jour sans même avoir pris ses coordonnées ? Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille ! Et dans une ville comme New York, elle ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur le hasard pour remettre une nouvelle fois la brune sur son chemin. Elle devait se faire une raison, elle n'avait aucune chance de revoir un jour ses beaux yeux verts, aucune chance de découvrir un jour le mystère se cachant derrière eux.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure à Clarke pour traverser le quartier et enfin arriver sur le parking de l'hôpital, il lui fallut également plus de dix minutes pour trouver une place libre sur le parking en question. Elle détestait ce foutu hôpital. Mais sa mère avait été claire sur les thermes de sa punition, elle devait la rejoindre ici tous les jours après le lycée pour 1) avoir un œil sur elle et 2) la préparer à ce qui l'attendrait en faculté de médecine. Elle admirait beaucoup le métier de sa mère, sauver des vies devait être un travail fantastique. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle, elle ne se voyait pas suivre cette voie. Malheureusement, lui avouer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas devenir médecin reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort, et sans son père pour la soutenir, elle n'avait aucune chance de faire entendre sa cause. Décidément, son père lui manquait de plus en plus chaque jour.

En pénétrant dans le bâtiment de l'accueil, la blonde soupira. Cet endroit sentait toujours aussi mauvais, à croire que les murs étaient imprégnés de cette horrible odeur de mort, d'urine et de vielle soupe au poireau. Elle eut du mal à contenir un haut-le-cœur à cette senteur nauséabonde et se pressa alors pour prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, où se trouvait le bureau de sa mère. L'odeur était encore pire dans le petit habitacle et elle dut se forcer à retenir sa respiration durant toute la montée de la machine. Une fois l'appareil stoppé au bon étage, Clarke se précipita sur la troisième porte du couloir, celle où le nom de "Dr. Griffin" était inscrit en lettres dorées. Une fois dans le bureau, elle prit une grande inspiration. Enfin une pièce où l'on pouvait respirer sans gêne.

 **\- « Ah, te voilà ! Pas trop tôt ! »** S'exclama Abigail, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et un regard sévère sur le visage. **« Tu es en retard. »** Lui signala-t-elle.

 **\- « Je sais, désolé, il y avait des embouteillages. »** S'excusa Clarke sans même la regarder, connaissant de toute manière par cœur l'expression de reproche avec laquelle sa mère la regardait continuellement.

 **\- « Mais bien sur. Si tu étais parti plus tôt du lycée, jeune fille, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème de circulation et tu aurais peut-être été à l'heure ! »**

 **\- « Oui maman. »** Se contenta de répondre la blonde en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas la force de protester et de se battre avec elle aujourd'hui, elle préféra donc simplement se taire et accepter ses remontrances.

 **\- « Tout va bien ? »** S'inquiéta la femme plus âgé, surprise du comportement résigné de sa fille. S'il y a bien une chose que Clarke tenait d'elle, c'était son tempérament explosif et son obstination, ce n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter ses réprimandes sans se rebeller.

 **\- « Mais oui je vais bien. »** Répondit l'adolescente sur un ton agressif et amer. **« Bon j'ai des devoirs, je peux les faire sur ton bureau ? »**

 **\- « Euh... D'accord. Oui va-si. »**

La blonde s'essaya alors derrière le bureau en question et sortit son livre de mathématiques, une feuille ainsi qu'un crayon. Elle n'avait en réalité aucun devoir à faire, mais si sa mère le croyait, au moins elle lui ficherait la paix. Clarke observa quelques instants la feuille blanche devant elle, à la recherche d'une idée ou d'un modèle qu'elle pourrait dessiner. Car oui, tel était la passion de la jeune femme depuis son plus jeune âge : Le dessin.

Elle jeta un regard vers sa génitrice, cette dernière semblait occuper à trier des dossiers de l'autre côté de la pièce, ne lui prêtant ainsi aucune attention. Parfait. Elle serait tranquille pour réaliser son croquis. Sans plus attendre, elle traça les premiers traits du visage de son modèle. Les traits de Lexa. Absorbée par son dessin, elle ne remarqua même pas les trois patients que sa mère ausculta, et ne vit aucunement le temps passer. C'est simple, le reste de la pièce semblait avoir disparu. C'est ce qu'elle aimait tant dans l'art, ce pouvoir de l'isoler totalement du reste du monde.

Elle continua de travailler sur son portrait avec acharnement, cherchant à reproduire à la perfection le visage de Lexa. Elle soigna chaque détail avec une minutie impressionnante et, concentrer sur son travail, elle ne prêta une nouvelle fois aucune attention aux actions autour d'elle.

 **\- « Abby, Mlle Woods pour toi. Encore. »** Annonça une infirmière en laissant entrer une jeune femme brune dans le bureau de la doctoresse.

 **\- « Alexandria.** » Soupira le médecin avec un léger sourire. **« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de te voir une fois plus ici ? »**

 **\- « Que voulez-vous, mon docteur préféré commençait à me manquer. »** Plaisanta la brune en sautant pour s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation.

Cette voix. Clarke l'aurait reconnue entre milles.

 **\- « Lexa ? »** Lâcha-t-elle en relevant la tête, surprise de la revoir, en particulier ici.

 **\- « Clarke ? »** S'étonna à son tour Lexa en remarquant l'autre jeune femme.

Elles se sourirent. Il faut croire que le hasard avait finalement décidé de la mettre une fois de plus sur son chemin.

 **\- « Vous vous connaissez ? »** Demanda Abigail, intriguée. Alexandria Woods était sa patiente depuis presque deux ans, et bien qu'elle éprouvait une certaine affection pour la jeune femme, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne fréquentation pour sa fille.

 **\- « Oui, on se connaît. »** Acquiesça la brune, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. **« On s'est rencontrées- »**

 **\- « Dans un café, il y a quelques semaines. »** S'empressa de la couper Clarke, avant qu'elle ne brise sa couverture. Si sa mère apprenait la vérité sur cette soirée, nul doute que la durée de sa punition risquait d'être doublée, peut-être même triplée. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de lui mentir à nouveau.

 **\- « Je vois. »** Répondit la femme plus âgé, peu convaincue, avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa. **« Bon, à nous deux. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué? C'est au moins la troisième fois ce mois-ci que tu te retrouves dans mon cabinet. »** Lui signala-t-elle.

 **\- « Je vous l'ai dit, vous me manquiez. »** En entendant sa réponse, Clarke dut user de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de rire. Comme si sa mère pouvait manquer à qui que ce soit.

 **\- « Très drôle, Alexandria. »** Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **« Je parie surtout que tu t'es encore embarquée dans une bagarre de rue. »**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke, ainsi donc le véritable nom de la brune était Alexandria.

 **\- « Premièrement, il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de dire mon prénom en entier. Vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse à m'appeler comme ça, et c'est vraiment bizarre. Deuxièmement, pour la centième fois, ce ne sont pas des bagarres de rue. Ce sont des combats d'art martiaux, et sachez que les sports de luttes sont excellents pour libérer la colère. »**

 **\- « Ils sont surtout excellents pour te blesser. »** Rétorqua le médecin en examinant avec attention le bras gauche visiblement déboîter de la jeune fille. **« Regarde-moi ça, tu as encore réussi à te faire une luxation de l'épaule. »**

 **\- « N'en faites pas tout un drame, ce n'est rien, j'ai eu des blessures nettement plus grave que ça. »** Lui rappela-t-elle, la profonde cicatrice sur son abdomen était d'ailleurs là pour l'aider à s'en souvenir. La doctoresse aurait souhaité lui répondre, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une infirmière décida d'enter dans le bureau.

 **\- « Abby, on a vraiment besoin de toi au premier étage. Il y a eu un accident de bus scolaire, on a une dizaine de gamins blesser et les secours sont totalement débordés. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

 **\- « D'accord, j'arrive. »** Acquiesça-t-elle avant de se retourner vers sa fille. **« Clarke, tu peux t'occuper de son épaule? »**

 **\- « Quoi ? Mais maman ! »** S'exclama la jeune fille paniquée à l'idée de devoir se charger seule d'une patiente, encore plus s'il s'agissait de Lexa.

- **« Je t'en prie, chérie, tu m'as vue faire des dizaines de fois. Ça n'a rien de compliqué, tu dois juste remettre son articulation en place. »** La rassura-t-elle. **« Et puis tu as besoin de pratiquer pour te préparer à l'année prochaine. »**

Ne lui laissant alors même pas le temps de protester, elle quitta la pièce. Laissant la blonde désemparer face à Lexa qui au contraire semblait trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

 **\- « Ça n'a rien de drôle. »**

 **\- « Oh si, je peux t'assurer que la tête que tu fais actuellement est très drôle. »**

 **\- « Je déteste ma mère. »** Marmonna Clarke en s'approchant de la table d'auscultation sur laquelle la brune était assise. **« Bon, aller, enlève ton pull et montre-moi ton épaule. »** Lui ordonna-t-elle, voulant en finir au plus vite avec tout ça.

 **\- « Non pas que ça me pose problème de me déshabiller devant toi, princesse, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis incapable bouger l'épaule. Difficile d'enlever mon haut sans aide. »** Lui signala la jeune femme en jouant des sourcils de façon aguicheuse. Clarke savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie, mais ses joues prirent malgré-elle une teinte rosée.

 **\- « J'avais oublié ce détail. Bon, je vais t'aider alors. »** Soupira la blonde en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir davantage. **« Dis-moi si je te fais trop mal. »** Elle attrapa alors les pans de son chandail, puis l'aida doucement à le retirer, fessant preuve d'une extrême délicatesse lorsque Lexa dut retirer son bras meurtrit. Sa mâchoire se serra sous la douleur, mais elle ne broncha pas et elles réussirent à enlever le vêtement sans trop de difficulté. Maintenant que la brune se trouvait en tee-shirt, Clarke put examiner sa blessure avec plus de facilité mais son regard fut attiré vers autre chose: Un tatouage. **« Tu es tatouée? »** S'étonna-t-elle en observant l'impressionnant dessin couvrant presque tout le biceps gauche de la jeune femme.

 **\- « En effet »** Acquiesça la brune.

 **\- « C'est magnifique. »** Souffla-t-elle en observant les détails du tatouage. Il paraissait pourtant simple au premier abord, mais en prenant le temps de le regarder de plus près Clarke comprit que les traits s'entremêlaient en réalité dans un dessin beaucoup plus complexe et sophistiqué. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il symbolise ? »** Demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

 **\- « C'est un tatouage de guerrier celte. Il représente la force, le courage et la loyauté. »** Lui expliqua Lexa.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas un peu prétentieux, tout ça ? »** Railla Clarke bien qu'elle était en réalité certaine que la brune possédait effectivement toutes ces qualités.

 **\- « Saches que je suis une redoutable guerrière, princesse. »**

 **\- « Dis plutôt ça à ton épaule. »** La taquina-t-elle en pointant du doigt son articulation toujours déboîter. Elle alla alors rapidement chercher un crayon sur le bureau de sa mère, puis elle le tendit à Lexa. **« Tiens, mord ça. La remettre en place risque d'être un peu douloureux. »** La mit-elle en garde. Suivant ses conseilles, la jeune femme plaça l'ustensile entre ses dents tendit que Clarke positionna ses mains sur son omoplate. **« Prête ? À trois. Un, deux, trois. »** Dès la fin de son décompte, la blonde tira de toutes ses forces sur l'os de son bras afin de replacer l'humérus dans sa cavité articulaire. On entendit à plusieurs reprises les articulations de Lexa craquer dans le processus, mais alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait hurlé de douleur, elle ne lâcha rien d'autre qu'un petit gémissement étouffé par le crayon de papier qu'elle mordait violemment.

C'était vraiment une guerrière.

 **\- « Merci beaucoup »** La remercia-t-elle une fois son épaule correctement remise en place.

 **\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser manchote, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point. »** Plaisanta-t-elle, les faisant rire toutes les deux.

C'est une des choses qui lui avait le plus manquer cette semaine, rire avec elle.

 **\- « Alors comme ça, tu es la fille de mon médecin ? »** Constata la brune avec un sourire moqueur.

 **\- « Malheureusement, oui.** » Soupira Clarke.

 **\- « Laisses-moi deviner. Dr Griffin, la grande chirurgienne urgentiste veut que sa fille fasse des études de médecine tout comme elle et toi... Tu ne veux pas. »**

 **\- « C'est si évident que ça ? »** Demanda la blonde, surprise par la perspicacité de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Ça crève les yeux qu'elle veut à tout prix te faire marcher dans ses pas. Et c'est tout aussi évident que tu ne souhaites pas devenir docteur Griffin junior. »**

 **\- « Décidément, ma mère est bien la seule à croire que je rêve d'aller en fac de médecine. »**

 **\- « Elle croit simplement ce qu'elle a envie de croire. »**

Lexa avait sans doute raison. Il était plus facile pour sa mère de croire que tout allait bien entre elles, que rien n'avait changé. Se donner pour objectif de lui faire réussir ses études était sans doute un moyen pour elle d'éviter le véritable problème : L'absence totale de communication dans leur relation. Si leurs rapports avaient toujours été conflictuels, les choses étaient clairement en train de s'aggraver et sans son père pour apaiser les tensions, Clarke savait que le fossé entre elles ne ferait que s'élargir chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leur famille se déchire complètement. Si elle ne fessait rien pour y remédier, c'était inévitable.

 **\- « Mais dis-moi "madame je ne veux pas faire médecine" quelles études aimerais-tu faire alors ? »** Lui demanda Lexa, lui faisant quitter ses songes.

 **\- « Oh euh... Je ne sais pas. »** Hésita la blonde.

 **\- « Mensonge. »** Protesta l'autre jeune femme. **« Je suis persuadé que tu as une idée derrière la tête. »**

 **\- « On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais chiante à toujours avoir raison ? »**

 **\- « Et on ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas polie d'éluder une question ? »**

Elles se sourirent. Voilà une semaine que Clarke ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Lexa et son humour sarcastique semblait être la seule chose capable de réellement la faire rire en ce moment. Elle était également la seule personne avec assez de répartie pour lui tenir tête, contrairement à bon nombre de ses amis qui depuis la mort de son père passait leur temps à la ménager. En somme, la jeune femme semblait la seule capable de réellement la comprendre. D'un simple regard elle pouvait la percer à jour et voir ce qu'elle-même avait parfois du mal à réaliser. Avec Lexa, la blonde avait la sensation d'être enfin à sa place.

 **\- « Bon. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai bien une idée de ce que j'aimerais faire après le lycée. »** Lui avoua-t-elle. **« Mais tu n'a pas intérêt à te moquer de moi. »**

 **\- « Je n'ai aucune raison de me moquer voyons. »** La rassura-t-elle.

 **\- « D'accord. Alors, voilà. Je pense que j'aimerais enter dans une école d'art. »** Confia la blonde. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle osait le dire à haute voix. Elle avait toujours eu bien trop peur de l'avouer à qui que se soit tant ce beau rêve lui paraissait irréalisable. Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait suffisamment courageuse pour faire partager à Lexa son projet totalement fou. **« J'ai toujours adoré peindre et dessiner et il y a quelques années j'ai entendu parler de l'école des Arts visuels de New York et... Je crois que j'aimerais vraiment étudier là-bas. Leurs locaux sont immenses ! Pour le concours d'entrer il suffit simplement de présenter un catalogue de ses créations et je suis sûre que j'ai des chances d'être sélectionnée ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. **« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je raconte... Tu dois sûrement trouver tout ce que je dis complètement ridicule. »**

 **\- « Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! »** S'empressa de répondre la brune. **« Au contraire, je trouve ça fantastique comme projet. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à ta mère, tu ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chance. Je suis certaine que tu as beaucoup de talant et ça serait du gâchis de ne pas l'utiliser. Si c'est ton rêve d'aller dans cette école, alors fais-le ! »** L'encouragea-t-elle.

 **\- « Crois-moi, j'aimerais vraiment. Mais elle n'acceptera jamais ça. »** Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire de désespoir. **« Poursuivre des études d'art est une véritable aberration pour elle ! Je sais que mon père, lui, m'aurait soutenu mais ma mère... »**

 **\- « Oh, au diable ta mère Clarke ! »** S'exclama Lexa en sautant de la table d'auscultation sur laquelle elle était encore assise. **« Tu ne vis pas pour ta mère, tu vis pour toi. Et si elle t'aime elle finira par accepter tes choix d'une façon ou d'une autre. Donc maintenant tu as intérêt à postuler pour cette école si tu ne veux pas que mon côté guerrière se charge de toi ! Compris ? »** La menaça-t-elle en prenant un regard intimidant.

 **\- « Devrais-je avoir peur ? »** Ne put s'empêcher de rire la blonde face à la réaction totalement exagérée de sa nouvelle amie, elle était encore pire que Octavia.

 **\- « Les armes que tu as vu dans mon salon ne sont pas seulement là pour la décoration Clarke, elles me servent aussi à botter les fesses des petites idiotes qui ne vont pas au bout de leurs rêves parce qu'elles ont trop peur de leur maman. »** Essaya à nouveau de l'effrayer la brune en la regardant fixement.

 **\- « J'aimerais bien voir ça. »** Ria à nouveau Clarke, nullement apeuré par les fausses menaces de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Oh mais avec plaisir, viens donc me voir m'entraîner et je peux t'assurer que tu changeras d'avis. »**

 **\- « C'est une invitation ? »** Demanda la blonde, une lueur d'espoir clairement visible dans ses yeux bleus. Si le hasard lui avait à nouveau fait croiser la route de Lexa, elle ne comptait certainement pas la laisser filer une deuxième fois.

 **\- « Pourquoi pas. Je m'entraîne tous les soirs au dojo de mon père adoptif. J'y reste souvent assez tard et c'est moi qui m'occupe de la fermeture. Tu n'as qu'à passer me voir. »** Proposa-t-elle en s'emparant d'un stylo pour ensuite noter l'adresse de l'école sur le dos de la main de Clarke. **« Je te donne aussi mon numéro de téléphone, ça t'évitera de me laisser sans nouvelles une semaine entière. »** Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, avant décrire les précieux nombres sur sa peau.

 **\- « Attention, je vais finir par croire que je t'ai manquée pendant cette semaine. »**

 **\- « Mais c'est le cas. »** Avoua-t-elle avec franchise. **« Et je suis sur que je t'ai manquée aussi. »**

 **\- « J'avais surtout peur de ne pas te revoir. »** Lui confia à son tour Clarke. **« C'est grand New York, on aurait très bien pu ne jamais se recroiser. »**

 **\- « Pas moi. J'étais certaine que je finirais par te revoir. »**

 **\- « Comment ? »**

 **\- « Je crois au destin. Et je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait fait croiser ta route par hasard Clarke Griffin. »**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! ^^ J'espère donc que se second chapitre vous a plus! :) Comme je l'ai dis plus ot, j'étais d'avantage satisfaite du premier, car j'ai écris celui-ci plus rapidement (vue que j'étais déjà pas mal en retard xD ) Mais j'espère quand même que vous l'avez apprécier! ^^ Concernant la suite, j'ai pas mal d'idée pour le troisième chapitre malheureusement ce dernier n'arrivera pas samedi prochain pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne serais pas là! En effet je part demain soir en voyage scolaire en Irlande et je ne reviens que Mardi 29! Le chapitre 3 n'arrivera donc que dans deux semaines! (sorry, il va falloir vous montrez patient :p ) Dans tout les cas, je suis impatiente de lire vos review et de connaitre votre avis sur ce second chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, bisous mes petits grounders! ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3 : She looks just like her

**Hello mes petits grounders! (Non, non, je ne suis pas morte.) Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour mettre à jour ma fic mais entre mon voyage en Irlande, les cours, et mon bac blanc qui approche, j'étais assez occupée et ça n'a donc pas été facile de trouver du temps pour écrire! Néanmoins, me voilà! Encore une fois je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'autant de personnes suivent mon histoire! Du moins pas aussi rapidement! Donc, mille mercis! Vous me comblez de joie! Un gros merci également à Eléa, mon petit chaton toujours présent pour m'aider à corriger mes chapitres! Tu es un amour!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents ! En tout cas, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Lexa!**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 3 : She looks just like her.****

Les coudes sur la table, le dos voûté, et sa fourchette jouant avec ses légumes probablement froids depuis près de vingt minutes, Clarke était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis sa discussion avec Lexa quelques heures plus tôt, la blonde ne pouvait cesser de penser à la School of Visual Art, cette école si réputée de New York dans laquelle elle rêvait secrètement d'entrer depuis des années. Sa nouvelle amie avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance pareille ! Elle connaissait ses talents en dessin et était persuadée qu'avec un peu travail, elle serait capable de produire un catalogue de ses œuvres suffisamment intéressant pour être acceptée au sein de l'établissement. Dès lors elle pourrait avoir la possibilité de choisir son futur, étudier ce qu'elle aime dans une université qu'elle aurait choisie et non se contenter de suivre la voie que sa mère souhaitait lui imposer. Il lui suffisait simplement d'avoir le courage d'enfin en parler à cette dernière.

Ce qui n'avait en réalité rien de simple.

Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer, à elle qui semblait si fière de la voir devenir une grande chirurgienne, qu'elle n'avait en réalité aucunement l'intention d'étudier la médecine ? Qu'elle souhaitait depuis toujours entrer dans une école d'art ? C'était la dispute assurée, jamais elle ne l'accepterait.

 **\- « Tout va bien Clarke ? »** Lui demanda justement Abby en pénétrant dans la pièce. **« Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette, tu es malade ? »** Son instinct de médecin refusant surface, elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher le front de sa fille afin de contrôler sa température.

 **\- « Mais non maman, je ne suis pas malade ! »** La repoussa-t-elle, agacée. **« Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »** Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, c'était le moment ou jamais. Attendre ne servait qu'à retarder l'inévitable, elle devrait de toute façon lui en parler un jour ou l'autre. Et puis après tout, plus vite on arrache un pansement et plus vite la douleur passe. **« J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, enfin, je crois... »** Commença-t-elle, incertaine. Si seulement son père avait été là pour la soutenir.

 **\- « Ça a l'air sérieux. »** Constata la femme plus âgée en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'en face, l'inquiétude clairement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. **« Qu'y a-t-il? »**

 **\- « Avant, tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'énerver. Du moins de ne pas trop t'énerver et me laisser t'expliquer. »**

 **\- « Seigneur Dieu, Clarke Mary Griffin si tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte de cet idiot de Finn je... »**

 **\- « Quoi ?! Maman, bien sur que non je ne suis pas enceinte ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, presque indignée que sa mère puisse s'imaginer une chose pareille. **« Pour qui tu me prends enfin ! »**

 **\- « Excuses-moi ! Mais tu dois avouer que tu ne fais rien pour me rassurer, alors forcément je m'imagine des choses... »** Se justifia-t-elle.

 **\- « Et bien tu imagines mal ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »** Rétorqua-t-elle froidement tendit que sa mère se contenta de rouler des yeux. Abby savait sans doute au fond d'elle que Clarke avait raison, le fossé creusé entre elles était si grand qu'aujourd'hui c'est à peine si elle connaissait sa propre fille. Mais elle préférait continuer de faire l'autruche, de faire comme si rien n'avait changé et que tout allait bien. Les choses étaient plus faciles comme ça.

 **\- « Bon alors, de quoi tu dois me parler ? »** S'impatienta-t-elle.

 **\- « Hum. D'accord, bon. Alors voilà... »** Hésita la blonde, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. **« Je sais à quel point tu aimerais que je devienne médecin comme toi et... Enfin c'est un métier extraordinaire de pouvoir sauver des vies mais je... »** Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'aire avant d'enchaîner sa prochaine phrase aussi rapidement que possible, comme si la dire vite allait atténuer son impacte. **« Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi, je ne veux pas faire médecine. »**

 **\- « Oh, je vois. »** Répondit simplement sa mère, ce qui fit immédiatement se rouvrir les paupières de Clarke. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Aucun cri ? Même pas un soupçon d'énervement ? Ce n'était pas possible !

 **\- « Tu n'es pas en colère ? »** S'étonna-t-elle, totalement stupéfaite.

 **\- « Écoute, je suis un peu déçue c'est vrai, mais non, je ne suis pas en colère. »** Lui sourit-elle ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'étonnement de la jeune fille. **« Ma chérie, je ne vais pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. Ton père t'a toujours encouragé à suivre tes rêves et il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne fasse pas de même. »**

 **\- « C'est vrai ? »** Demanda-t-elle n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas totalement sans issues finalement, peut-être avait-elle encore une chance de régler les problèmes avec sa mère ? En tout cas rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse que de l'entendre la soutenir de la sorte.

 **\- « Bien sur que c'est vrai. Si tu veux faire de la psycho, du droit ou même des études de sociologie, c'est très bien aussi. Je te soutiendrais. »** Affirma-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Clarke. **« Tant que ton projet est réaliste et que tu ne te lances pas dans quelque chose de sans avenir comme... Je ne sais pas... de l'histoire ou du dessin ! »** Ajouta-t-elle en riant, sans savoir qu'elle venait en réalité de détruire une fois de plus les espoirs de sa fille.

 **\- « Maman. Je veux étudier l'art. »** Soupira l'adolescente, se préparant cette fois-ci pour une dispute inévitable.

 **\- « Quoi ? »** Sa mère la dévisagea quelques instants avant de soudainement éclatée de rire. **« Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as presque eu, j'ai failli y croire. Étudier l'art. Mais bien sur ! Et faire quoi ensuite ? Dessinatrice de BD ? »** Continua-t-elle de se moquer.

 **\- « Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieuse, maman. »** Rétorqua la blonde en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser la colère la consumer. **« Je veux rentrer à l'école des arts visuels, je veux étudier ce que j'aime. Et ce que j'aime c'est dessiner. »**

 **\- « Clarke, la blague n'est plus drôle. »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas une putain blague ! »** S'énerva-t-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. **« C'est ce que je veux faire. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui m'intéresse ! Dessiner est pratiquement la seule chose qui me permet de m'évader un peu de cette foutue routine à la con et... »**

 **\- « Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton jeune fille ! »** La coupa-t-elle.

 **\- « C'est ma passion ! Toi et papa avez toujours vécu de vos passions alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas de même. Je suis douée, et tu le sais très bien ! J'ai toutes mes chances pour être acceptée dans cette école ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, ne prêtant même pas attention à la remarque de sa mère. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'en hurlant qu'elle semblait la prendre un minimum au sérieux.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas comparable Clarke ! Le dessin enfin... Ce n'est pas réaliste ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver un métier stable en fessant des études d'art! C'est complètement stupide ! »**

 **\- « Stupide ? Tu penses que ma passion est stupide ?! »** Hurla Clarke désormais folle de rage.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Je pense simplement que le dessin doit rester une activité extra-scolaire, certes tu as un don mais tu ne peux pas vivre uniquement grâce à ton talent. »**

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Il y a des tas d'artistes qui vivent de leurs créations, en particulier à New York ! »** Lui signala-t-elle.

 **\- « Clarke, c'est ridicule ! Je ne vais pas payer je ne sais combien de millier de dollars pour que ma fille fasse des études sans le moindre avenir! »**

 **\- « Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Papa lui au moins m'aurait soutenu, je le sais. »** Soupira l'adolescente en commençant à quitter la pièce. **« Et pour ton information je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je pourrais très bien décrocher une bourse. J'aurais simplement voulu que pour une fois dans ma vie ma mère me soutienne! »** Ajouta-t-elle en grimpant, furieuse, les escaliers menant à l'étage.

 **\- « Reviens ici Clarke, cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! »** Hurla sa mère en essayant de la suivre.

 **\- « Moi j'ai terminé ! »** Rétorqua-t-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre, prenant soin de violemment claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été si en colère contre sa mère. Stupide et ridicule ? C'est vraiment comme cela qu'elle considérait son avenir ? La blonde soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit, jamais son père ne lui avait autant manqué qu'à cet instant. Elle leva alors les yeux vers le plafond constellé d'étoiles fluorescentes qu'elle avait collé avec lui il y a maintenant des années. Dans la pénombre du soir, on distinguait parfaitement chaque autocollant et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Que ce soit ces vieilles gommettes ou les véritables astres éclairant la nuit, regarder les étoiles avait toujours permit à Clarke de se sentir plus proche de son père lorsqu'il était au loin, et aujourd'hui, elle ressentait plus que jamais le besoin de le sentir auprès d'elle.

 **\- « Tu me manques papa. »** Chuchota-t-elle, comme si en disant ces quelques mots à voix basse ils pouvaient braver la mort et atteindre son père. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment au paradis, encore moins à l'enfer, mais elle était certaine que son esprit était quelque part, et que peut-être, dans ce mystérieux quelque part, il pouvait l'entendre.

Ses yeux commencèrent malgré-elle à s'humidifier, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'une larme roula le long de sa joue qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer du dos de la main, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Elle en avait assez d'être aussi faible à chaque fois que le souvenir de son père venait la hanter.

À moins qu'elle ne se soit au contraire montrée trop forte trop longtemps ?

Dans tous les cas, elle s'efforça de sécher ses larmes. Mais c'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention : sa main. L'écriture fine et aux lettres bien formées de Lexa y était toujours, un peu effacée certes, mais toujours lisible. Elle s'empressa donc de consulter son réveil indiquant qu'il était un peu moins de vingt heures trente, peut-être était-elle toujours en train de s'entraîner ? La brune lui avait elle-même avoué rester chaque soir au dojo de son père adoptif afin d'en faire la fermeture. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait probablement la rejoindre à temps, non ?

L'hésitation de Clarke ne dura pas longtemps. Après sa dispute avec sa mère, elle n'avait vraiment pas la moindre envie de rester dans cette maison et avait bien besoin de parler à quelqu'un capable de la comprendre. Et dernièrement, malgré leur récente rencontre, Lexa semblait bien être la seule capable de la comprendre. Sans réfléchir davantage, la blonde se leva, prit ses oreillers ainsi que quelques peluches traînant sur le haut de ses étagères, et elle les disposa sous sa couette de façon à former ce qui pourrait être pris pour une silhouette humaine. Ainsi, si sa mère venait à entrer dans la pièce, elle la croirait probablement endormie.

La fenêtre de sa chambre avait la chance de ne se trouver qu'au deuxième étage de la maison, ne la séparant ainsi du sol que de quelques mètres. Il suffit alors simplement à Clarke de s'asseoir sur le rebord, puis de sauter, la fessant atterrir à pieds joints dans les azalées de sa mère.

 **\- « Oups. »** Lâcha-t-elle en constatant qu'elle venait d'écraser près de la moitié des fleures en question. Mais après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité, elle ne se priva donc pas d'écraser l'autre moitié restante avant d'aller chercher son vélo, mal rangé derrière la cabane de jardin. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas prendre sa voiture, sa mère remarquerait immédiatement son absence, elle n'avait donc d'autres choix que de se remettre à la bicyclette. Mais c'est seulement en s'asseyant sur la selle presque trop petite qu'elle se rappela que ce vélo lui avait été offert le jour de son douzième anniversaire. Elle commença donc à prier pour que dans la nuit personne ne remarque sa couleur rose bonbon, ses paillettes argentées, et les horribles rubans pendant de chaque coté de son guidon.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se rachète un vélo.

Essayant de mettre de coté sa fierté, elle commença à pédaler pour quitter le jardin, la rue, puis bientôt son lotissement. D'après l'adresse écrite sur sa main, Lexa s'entraînait dans un petit quartier du Queens à quelques kilomètres de là, en roulant vite, elle y serait sûrement avant vingt-et-une heure. Elle changea donc de vitesse et se mit à pédaler aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permirent et en moins d'une demi-heure, elle fut bel et bien devant le bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'un vieil immeuble des années cinquante à la peinture écaillée mais dont la pancarte d'entrée semblait toute neuve. " École d'arts martiaux, Karaté, Judo, Aïkido et MMA." Aucun doute, c'était ici, et d'après la lumière émanant des fenêtres, c'était encore ouvert.

Elle laissa donc son vélo contre un réverbère, espérant que sa couleur suffise à repousser d'éventuels voleurs, puis elle poussa la porte d'entrée et découvrit l'intérieur du bâtiment avec curiosité. Les dizaines d'armes en tous genres fixées aux murs de l'accueil lui rappelèrent énormément la décoration du salon de Lexa. Et tout comme lorsqu'elle avait observé l'appartement de cette dernière, elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix la sortit de sa contemplation.

 **\- « Costia ? »** Demanda une jeune femme visiblement très étonnée. Clarke se retourna et la dévisagea alors quelques instants, elle était probablement âgée d'une petite trentaine d'années, avait les cheveux châtains clair, et de beaux yeux en amande, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne la connaissait pas. En revanche, elle, semblait la prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

 **\- « Euh... Non. Je... Je m'appelle Clarke. »** La corrigea-t-elle, surprise que cette inconnue l'ait prise pour... Une minute, venait-elle vraiment de l'appeler Costia ? Costia comme l'amie décédée de Lexa ?

 **\- « Oh, excuses-moi. C'est juste que de dos tu... Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu... »** Lui expliqua la jeune femme en clignant des yeux, comme pour vérifier que la personne en face d'elle était bien Clarke et non pas le fantôme qu'elle avait cru voir pendant un instant. **« Je suis désolée, oublie ça. »** S'excusa-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main. **« Je m'appelle Anya, je dirige l'école. On allait bientôt fermer mais, est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »** Lui proposa-t-elle.

 **\- « Euh... Je... »** Bégaya la blonde, encore un peu déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer **. « Oui, je cherche Lexa, ou Alexandria, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'entrai- »**

 **\- « Oh non, qu'est-ce que cette imbécile a encore fait ! »** La coupa-t-elle visiblement énervée. **« Écoute, je suis désolée si elle t'a importunée, je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas méchante elle est juste un peu perturbée ces derniers temps. Mais je vais lui parler d'accord ? »**

 **\- « Quoi ? »** S'étonna de nouveau Clarke complètement perdue, mais de quoi était-elle en train de parler ? **« Lexa ne m'a rien fait du tout, nous sommes amies ! »** S'empressa-t-elle de lui expliquer.

 **\- « Amies ? Ma sœur n'a aucune amie ! À moins... Attends, tu es la fille du pont c'est ça ? »**

 **\- « Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Clarke, mais oui, oui c'est moi. »** Acquiesça-t-elle. **« Et tu es la sœur de Lexa ? »** Demanda-t-elle surprise de découvrir que Lexa avait de la famille, d'après le peu que la brune lui avait confié, elle ne semblait pas en avoir beaucoup.

 **\- « Techniquement sa sœur adoptive, mais c'est la même chose. »** Précisa la jeune femme. **« D'ailleurs je vais bientôt redevenir fille unique quand j'en aurais fini avec elle. »** Ajouta-t-elle en serrant les poings. Décidément, Clarke n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi cette Anya était-elle si furieuse contre Lexa, que pouvait-elle bien avoir fait pour mériter une telle colère ?

 **\- « Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »** Hésita à demander la blonde.

 **\- « Elle est là-bas. »** Lui indiqua-t-elle en donnant un signe de tête en direction du couloir. **« Dis-lui que je dois sérieusement lui parler quand elle aura fini. »**

 **\- « D'accord, je lui dirais. »** Acquiesça Clarke en s'empressant de quitter la pièce pour mettre fin à cette étrange conversation. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais visiblement, Lexa était encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Et elle semblait vraiment avoir un problème avec sa sœur. À moins que ce ne soit elle qui ait un problème avec Lexa ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là avaient plus d'une chose à régler et curieusement, elle semblait y être mêlée.

Tentant d'oublier ces dernières minutes plus qu'étranges, elle se dirigea jusqu'à une immense pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs arènes. Dans l'une d'entre-elles, elle put apercevoir Lexa, combattant avec acharnement au sabre un homme de deux fois sa taille. Contrairement à son adversaire, elle ne portait pas la moindre protection et n'était vêtue que d'un short et d'une brassière de sport. Clarke ne pouvait pas nier que la vue lui était agréable, mais elle ne put également retenir son inquiétude. Était-elle folle ? Il ne suffisait que d'un mauvais coup au mauvais endroit pour qu'elle ne s'entaille sévèrement et se vide de son sang sur le tapis ! Pas étonnant qu'elle se retrouve aussi souvent dans le cabinet de sa mère si elle se battait dans cette tenue !

Elle serra les dents en observant le combat. Lexa venait d'attaquer son adversaire, enchaînant avec brio les coups de sabre le fessant reculer jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'arène, malheureusement, en parant le dernier, il la mit bientôt dans une position difficile. Épée contre épée, l'homme usait de sa force en pressant son arme contre celle de la jeune femme, obligeant cette dernière à saisir la lame à mains nues pour le repousser. Elle se coupa, laissant quelques goûtes de sang glisser le long de son poignet pour tomber sur le tatami immaculé, mais elle réussit grâce à cette douloureuse manœuvre à reprendre l'avantage. L'homme sembla avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à parer les attaques de la brune, il la frappa alors au tibia, la fessant trébucher mais elle fut loin de s'avouer vaincue. Presque immédiatement, elle se redressa et abattit son poing contre son menton, le déstabilisant suffisamment pour lui permettre de le désarmer. Elle s'empara alors du second sabre, et lui donna un coup de manche si puissant qu'il tomba au sol. Pour de bon.

 **\- « J'ai gagné. »** Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux en le maintenant au sol. L'homme semblait vraiment furieux d'avoir été battu aussi facilement et lui adressa un regard dédaigneux auquel elle ne prêta même pas attention, se contentant de se redresser en riant moqueusement. **« Désolé Roan, mais tu me dois cinquante dollars. Tu devrais pourtant être au courant depuis le temps, je ne perds jamais ! Alors à quoi bon parier ? »** Se vanta-t-elle, avant de se retourner, découvrant ainsi avec surprise que Clarke avait assistée au combat. **« Clarke ? »**

 **\- « Salut. »** La salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné. **« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais passer alors... »**

 **\- « Oh oui, oui bien sur. Je suis contente que tu sois venue. »** Lui sourit-elle en retour avant de descendre de l'arène pour la rejoindre.

 **\- « Moi aussi. »** Acquiesça la blonde. **« Jolie combat, même si tu es clairement suicidaire de te battre dans cet accoutrement. »** Lui signala-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa tenue plus que légère.

 **\- « Je n'aime pas les armures et les protections, ça gêne mes mouvements. Et puis, je n'ai jamais perdu une seule fois. »** Lui expliqua la guerrière, un petit sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres.

 **\- « Si tu le dis. »** Répondit Clarke, toujours aussi peu rassurée, bien que malgré-elle ses yeux commencèrent à parcourir le corps dévêtu de l'autre jeune femme. Ses épaules musclées, ses bras tatoués, ses abdominaux finement dessinés, ses jambes athlétiques. C'était indéniablement une sportive. Et elle était surtout indéniablement belle. Si bien qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt.

 **\- « Hé ho, la terre à Clarke, tu es là ? »** L'appela la brune, la sortant de sa contemplation. Merde, depuis combien temps était-elle en train de la regarder ?

 **\- « Oh, ta main saigne ! »** S'exclama-t-elle davantage pour détourner son attention que parce qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour sa plaie. **« Il vaut mieux bander ça avant que ça ne s'infecte. Il y a des pansements ici ? »** Demanda-t-elle tout en sentant ses joues rougirent de honte.

 **\- « Il doit y en avoir dans la trousse de secours, là-bas. »** Lui indiqua Lexa en pointant du doigt une petite mallette blanche accrocher à l'un des murs de la salle. **« Mais je n'en ai pas besoin tu- »**

 **\- « Je vais la chercher ! »** La coupa-t-elle en se levant un peu trop rapidement, voulant à tout prix cacher sa gêne.

 **\- « La blondinette était clairement en train de te reluquer. »** Lança Roan une fois Clarke assez loin pour ne plus l'entendre.

 **\- « J'ai vu. »**

 **\- « Elle est canon. Si tu n'en veux pas, je suis preneur. »**

 **\- « Ferme-la, ou je te casse les dents. Et donne-moi mes cinquante dollars. »** Rétorqua froidement Lexa, n'appréciant pas vraiment ce genre de petites remarques.

 **\- « Doucement tigresse, je plaisantais. Je ne toucherais pas à ta chérie. »** S'amusa-t-il en descendant de l'arène.

 **\- « Et moi je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai menacé de te casser les dents. Donne-moi mon fric. »** S'énerva-t-elle.

 **\- « Bien bien, le voilà ton argent. »** Soupira le jeune homme en sortant à contre cœur un billet de cinquante dollars de sa poche. **« Rappel-moi de ne plus jamais parier avec toi. »** Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant.

 **\- « C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois, mais toi et ton orgueil démesuré ne m'écoutez jamais. »**

 **\- « Pas faux. »** Avoua-t-il en prenant son sac. **« Bon, j'y vais. À demain. »** Il quitta alors la pièce, ne manquant néanmoins pas de faire un léger clin d'œil à Clarke lorsqu'il passa devant elle. **« Au revoir Blondie. »**

 **\- « Euh... Au revoir ? »** Répondit-elle un peu déstabilisée avant de rejoindre son amie, pansements et désinfectant en main. **« C'était qui ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle intriguer par cet homme que Lexa venait de battre à plate couture quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **\- « Juste un petit con qui s'entraîne ici. »** Lui expliqua la brune en remettant son jean, suivit de son tee-shirt, laissant tout de même à Clarke le temps d'apercevoir l'important tatouage recouvrant sa colonne vertébral. **« Tu sais, je n'ai presque rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de te la jouer fille de médecin pour si peu. »**

 **\- « Ça pourrait s'infecter, donc laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. »** Insista-t-elle en la fessant s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là. Elle saisit alors sa main et inspecta sa blessure, la coupure n'était pas très profonde mais elle devait bel et bien s'en occuper. Elle pulvérisa donc quelques goûtes de produit antiseptique sur la plaie, fessant grimacer sa patiente de douleur.

 **\- « Aie ! »** S'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- « Tu es capable de repousser une lame de sabre à mains nues mais tu pleurniches pour du désinfectant ? »** Ne put s'empêcher de rire Clarke en découpant une longueur de tissue suffisamment grande pour lui permettre de la bander.

 **\- « Mais ça pique ton truc ! »** Se justifia-t-elle, acceptant malgré tout de rester tranquille encore quelques minutes pour la laisser finir son bandage.

 **\- « Au fait, j'ai rencontré ta sœur en arrivant. On a eu une conversation... Assez étrange. »** L'informa-t-elle, ne préférant pas aborder le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé Costia, de peur de lui remémorer de mauvais souvenir. **« Je crois qu'elle est assez en colère contre toi, en tout cas elle a sous-entendu qu'elle allait t'assassiner. »**

 **\- « Oh, ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Anya a pratiquement toujours envie de m'assassiner. J'irais lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »** La rassura-t-elle en se relevant pour totalement changer de sujet. **« Dis-moi, tu as déjà mangé? »**

 **\- « Hum... Et bien pas vraiment non. »** Avoua Clarke en ayant une pensée pour ses légumes froids se trouvant probablement toujours sur la table de la cuisine.

 **\- « Parfait. J'espère que tu aimes les hot-dogs, car je connais la meilleure baraque à fritte de toute la ville et je t'assure que leurs hot-dogs sont à tomber par terre ! »**

 **\- « Très bien, alors va pour les meilleurs hot-dogs de New York. »** Accepta-t-elle en riant face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Dans ce cas on a intérêt à se dépêcher, je crois que ça ferme à vingt-deux heures !** » S'exclama Lexa en l'entraînant avec elle vers la sortie du bâtiment.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur Anya l'attendant de pied ferme.

 **\- « Pas si vite toi ! »** L'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de l'école, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance d'éviter la discussion qui allait suivre.

 **\- « Eh merde. »** Lâcha la brune en roulant des yeux avant de se retourner vers Clarke. **« Bon, attend-moi, j'arrive dans une minute. »**

 **\- « D'accord. »** Acquiesça-t-elle en sortant de l'immeuble, préférant laisser les deux sœurs seule à seule.

 **\- « Peux-tu nom de dieu m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de foutre ? »** Commença à s'énerver l'aînée dès le départ de Clarke. **« J'espère au moins que ton petit cerveau est conscient que ce n'est pas elle ! »**

 **\- « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle. »** Tenta de nier la plus jeune.

 **\- « Oh je t'en prie, pas à moi. Tu l'as bien regardée? Elle lui ressemble tellement que je l'ai appelée Costia tout à l'heure ! J'ai cru être avec son fantôme pendant une seconde ! »**

 **\- « Arrête, c'est faux. Elle est petite, blonde, et elle a les yeux bleus c'est vrai mais- »**

 **\- « Oses me dire que tu ne l'as pas prise pour elle la première fois que tu l'as vue. »** La coupa-t-elle, connaissant suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle avait visé juste.

 **\- « D'accord. C'est vrai. »** Avoua la cadette. **« Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était Costia, elle est morte sur ce pont et... Oui... Mais... »**

 **\- « Mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Ce. N'est. Pas. Costia. »** Dit-elle en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot.

 **\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste ? Que je deviens folle au point de suivre une fille qui ressemble à ma fiancée morte ?! »** Se mit à hurler Lexa, au bord des larmes, sachant pourtant que sa sœur n'avait pas totalement tort. Clarke lui fessait parfois penser à Costia dans sa façon de répondre à ses blagues sarcastiques et de lui tenir tête. Mais elle était également très différente. Elle lui semblait en effet bien plus rêveuse, voir parfois naïve, et surtout beaucoup plus gaffeuse, mais bizarrement son côté miss catastrophe l'amusait beaucoup. Et pour la première fois en deux ans, Lexa était heureuse de pouvoir sourire et rire à nouveau avec quelqu'un qui semblait la comprendre.

Et surtout quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas.

Quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était réellement passé cette nuit-là.

 **\- « Je n'en sais rien Lexa ! Mais depuis l'accident tu te sens tellement coupable que tu fais n'importe quoi ! Alors tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être vigilante !»** Rétorqua Anya en haussant à son tour la voix.

 **\- « J'ai vingt-et-un ans, il me semble que je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même, non ? Je n'ai pas besoin toi pour me chaperonner ! »**

 **\- « Je ne te chaperonne pas, je m'inquiète pour toi espèce d'idiote !** » Elle la prit alors par les épaules, la forçant à la regarder. **« Je me fous qu'on n'ait pas le même sang d'accord? Tu es ma petite sœur. C'est mon rôle de te protéger. Et j'en ai assez de te voir tout détruire autour de toi, j'en ai assez de venir te chercher à l'hôpital parce que madame n'en a plus rien à foutre de se blesser ou même de mourir. Je veux simplement t'aider ! »** Lui expliqua-t-elle, se retenant elle aussi de pleurer tant le comportement de Lexa la préoccupait. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait, et elle ne comptait certainement pas la perdre elle aussi. **  
**

**\- « Je sais. »** Soupira la brune en collant son front contre celui d'Anya. **« Mais tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter d'accord ? Clarke est simplement... Une amie. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Costia. Je me sens juste bien quand je suis avec elle. Elle est spéciale. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle. **« Tu n'a pas à t'en faire, je te le promets. »**

 **\- « La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça tu t'es retrouvée à l'hôpital après avoir avalé la moitié d'une boîte de somnifère. »**

 **\- « Je sais. »**

 **\- « S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »**

 **\- « Je sais. »** **  
**

 **\- « Idiote. »** Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire d'exaspération avant de tendrement poser ses lèvres sur son front. **« Tu devrais y aller, Clarke t'attend. »** **  
**

 **\- « Mais- »**

 **\- « File, je t'ai dit. »** La coupa-t-elle. Lexa se contenta alors de lui sourire, ce faible sourire signifiant simplement qu'elle était la seule personne qu'elle s'autorisait encore à aimer après toutes ses épreuves. Sa seule faiblesse.

 **\- « Tout va bien ? »** Lui demanda Clarke lorsqu'elle la vit enfin sortir du bâtiment après cette discussion visiblement riche en émotion. « **Je vous ai entendues crier d'ici. »**

 **\- « Oui, ce n'est rien. Anya passe son temps à crier, ne soit pas surprise. »** Se justifia-t-elle, changeant instantanément son regard bouleversé en un sourire rassurant. C'était une chose qu'elle avait appris à faire au fil des années : masquer ses émotions.

 **\- « Toi aussi je t'ai entendue crier. »** Lui signala Clarke, peu convaincue, elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

 **\- « Il faut croire que c'est de famille dans ce cas. »** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle aperçut le vélo sur lequel la blonde était assise. **« Jolie bécane, princesse ! »**

 **\- « Ne me juge pas, d'accord ? Je l'ai eu quand j'avais douze ans. »**

 **\- « Mais je ne juge pas. Il a un certain style. »** Se moqua-t-elle en jouant avec l'un des rubans suspendu au guidon.

 **\- « Haha, très drôle. Figure-toi que j'ai dû faire le mur pour venir ici, donc je n'ai pas pu prendre ma voiture. Résultat je me retrouve avec cette chose ! »** Soupira Clarke, honteuse de n'avoir qu'une horrible bicyclette rose comme moyen de locomotion.

 **\- « Faire le mur ? Tu sors de chez toi en douce pour venir me voir maintenant? Je vais commencer à croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, princesse. »** La taquina-t-elle avant de monter sur le porte-bagages du vélo, déjà presque trop petit pour une seule personne. **« Aller, roule chauffeur ! »**

 **\- « Quoi ? On ne prend pas ta voiture ? »** S'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- « Je n'en ai pas. Enfin si, mais je ne conduis plus. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules afin de se stabiliser. **« Aller, ça va être drôle ! Je serais ton copilote pour te guider ! »** Insista-t-elle.

 **\- « Si tu le dis. »** Céda la blonde devant tant enthousiasme. **« Bon alors, on va par où ? J'ai faim moi ! »**

 **\- « D'abord tu tournes à gauche, puis tu descend la pente. »** Lui indiqua-t-elle. Clarke commença donc à pédaler, le poids supplémentaire de Lexa l'obligeant à changer de vitesse, puis elles arrivèrent devant la descente dont venait de lui parler la brune.

 **\- « Tu veux vraiment qu'on descende ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle en constatant que la route était bien plus raide qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

 **\- « Fait pas ta chochotte, princesse. »**

 **\- « Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Accroches-toi. »** Après un coup de pédale, elles se mirent alors à dévaler la pente de plusieurs dizaines de mètres à une vitesse folle. Une chance que la rue soit trop étroite pour les voitures ! Elles allèrent si vite que c'est à peine si elles eurent le temps de voir les maisons et les immeubles défilés sous leurs yeux. L'accélération fut même si importante qu'une fois sur le terrain redevenue plat, Clarke n'eut besoin d'aucun effort pour continuer de les faire avancées. Amuser par toute cette vitesse, Lexa se redressa sur ses jambes, lâcha les épaules de la blonde, et elle étendit les bras, tenant désormais debout en s'appuyant sur le repose-pieds situé sur la roue arrière de la bicyclette.

Elle avait presque la sensation de voler.

 **\- « Tu es dingue ! »** Lança Clarke en la voyant faire ses dangereuses acrobaties.

 **\- « Je m'amuse, et tu devrais essayer. »** Corrigea la brune, laissant le vent la décoiffer et lui fouetter le visage. L'adrénaline lui fessait momentanément tout oublier. Costia. La douleur. La peine. Elle s'efforçait de ne penser qu'au moment présent. Le sourire de Clarke. La vitesse. Le vélo rose. **« Youhou ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, perturbant le calme et le silence du tranquille petit quartier qu'elles traversaient.

 **\- « Yééééééh ! Aaaah ! »** Cria à son tour la blonde ne pouvant résister à se joindre à elle dans ce concert de hurlements sans aucun sens.

 **\- « Oooouh ! »**

 **\- « Whouaaah ! »**

Elles se mirent à rire, elles avaient probablement l'aire de deux folles tout droit échappées d'un asile. Mais elles s'en moquaient. Car pour la première fois depuis longtemps : Elles se sentaient en vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! (Vue le temps que vous l'avez attendu, y'a intérêt, sinon je vais me faire taper moi xD ) En tout cas j'attend avec impatience vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews! J'attend également de voir vos théories car si vous avez été vigilant vous avez compris que vous ne savez pas encore tout sur ce qu'il c'est passé avec Costia, et ce chapitre contient pas mal d'indices! ;) Aller, chut, je n'ais rien dit! Sur ce, mes petits grounders je vous dis à... Et bien au prochain chapitre car je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais le poster! Je n'aurais pas le temps de l'écrire pour Samedi, ni pour dimanche puisque je vais passer le reste de ma semaine à réviser, il arrivera donc probablement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine! Si vous voulez être tenue au courant de mon avancement, voir des extrait, ou tout simplement voir mes conneries je vous invite à me suivre sur Twitter, j'y suis très active et généralement je tiens mes followers informer d'où en est l'écriture du chapitre! ^^ Et puis je poste beaucoup sur Clexa :') Aller, bisous mes petits grounders! ^^**

 **Lien de mon twitter:** **/WhisperOfHope52**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Memories of the past

**Hello mes petits grounders! Comment ça j'ai disparu depuis 8 mois et tout le monde me croyait morte ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler... Hum. Bon, d'accord, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications pour une absence aussi longue x)**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles aussi longtemps, mais il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que je n'ai pas du tout écrit ces derniers temps. La 1er c'est que j'avais beaucoup de mal à écrire sur Clexa depuis que Lexa était morte, j'vous jure c'était horrible j'avais tout le temps envie de pleurer x) D'ailleurs c'est toujours un peu le cas je crois que c'est la seule la mort de personnage de série dont je ne m'en remettrais jamais '-' Ensuite, en tant qu'élève de première l'an dernier et aujourd'hui de terminal et bien j'avais des épreuves anticipées du bac a passer et on a également pas mal de travail à côté et ce n'est donc pas très facile d'avoir un peu temps pour soit et donc encore moins pour l'écriture. Et enfin, bah j'ai rencontré ma copine et donc je dois vous avouer que j'avais plus tendance à passer mon temps libre avec elle qu'à écrire x) (Ah l'amour...) Mais me revoilà !**

 **Depuis quelque temps, je suis sur la préparation d'une tout autre fiction qui portera sur le couple Swan Queen, j'espère donc que certain parmi vous sont des Oncers afin que vous puissiez suivre celle-ci aussi ! ^^ Je vous avoue que je serais très probablement plus rapide dans mes mises à jour de cette fiction Swan Queen que celle sur Clexa, car j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitre d'avance. Mais je n'abandonne pas celle-ci pour autant et je ferais de mon mieux pour la continuer et la terminer ! Mais je ne peux hélas pas vous promettre une mise à jour régulière, je vous tiendrais informé sur twitter ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce 4e chapitre qui a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver mais qui est enfin là ! Et pour me faire pardonner, sachez qu'il est très long ! (plus de 8000 mots) Donc sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Memories of the past**

Après avoir réveillé une bonne partie du voisinage avec leurs cris et manqué de chuter de leur bicyclette au moins trois fois, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin à ce que la brune avait décrit comme étant la meilleure baraque à frites de New York. Malheureusement, Clarke n'eut pas l'occasion de vérifier les propos de son amie puisque à leur arrivée, la petite échoppe était déjà fermée.

 **\- « J'arrive pas à le croire. On a vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour arriver cinq minutes après la fermeture ? »** Soupira la blonde, déçue. Elles venaient de traverser tout le quartier pour rien !

 **\- « C'est toi qui conduisais. Tu n'avais qu'à pédaler plus vite, fillette ! »** La taquina Lexa, amusée par la situation.

 **\- « Hey ! Tu crois que c'est facile de pédaler sur un vélo deux fois trop petit pour moi avec en prime un passager qui fait des cabrioles sur le porte-bagages ? »** Rétorqua-t-elle en l'accusant sévèrement du regard. Après tout, c'était vrai ! Si madame n'avait pas passé le trajet à jouer les acrobates, elles auraient sans doute pu arriver ici avant la fermeture ! Du moins, c'est ce que semblait penser la blonde dont l'estomac ne cessait de crier famine depuis plus d'une heure.

 **\- « Arrête un peu de rejeter la faute sur moi, on sait toutes les deux que tu t'es amusée comme une petite folle. »**

 **\- « Mmh... D'accord, je l'avoue, c'était drôle. Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas mangé et que je meurs toujours autant de faim ! »** Lui signala Clarke en entendant une fois de plus son ventre grogner.

 **\- « Oh pauvre trésor. »** Se moqua une nouvelle fois la brune. **« Pas de panique miss estomac sur pattes, on n'a qu'à trouver une épicerie ouverte et t'acheter un sandwich. »** Proposa-t-elle en descendant du porte-bagages de la bicyclette. **« Je crois qu'il y en a une un peu plus bas, au bout de cette rue. »** Lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant le chemin du doigt.

 **\- « J'aurais préféré goûter ces fameux hot-dogs que tu m'avais promis, mais j'ai trop faim pour faire la difficile. Allons-y ! »** Acquiesça-t-elle en descendant à son tour du petit vélo rose, se contentant de le faire rouler à ses côtés avant de le poser contre le mur du magasin, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elles rentrèrent ensuite dans la boutique et s'empressèrent de trouver le rayon apéritif dans lequel elles choisirent divers paquets de chips, de biscuits, ainsi que deux sandwichs à la dinde. Elles décidèrent également d'aller dans le rayon boissons pour trouver de quoi étancher leur soif, quand soudain, elles furent interrompues dans leurs courses par une jeune femme qui se jeta brutalement et sans le moindre avertissement sur la blonde.

 **\- « Hey ! Clarke !** » S'exclama la petite brune surexcitée en l'enlaçant avec un grand sourire. Lexa la dévisagea avec attention; c'était une belle fille au teint hâlé, avec de jolis yeux bruns en amande. Sans doute avait-elle des origines mexicaines, ou bien portoricaines. Dans tous les cas, elle lui semblait étrangement familière mais n'arrivait pourtant plus à se souvenir si elle l'avait déjà rencontrée. Lexa fut également assez vite intriguée par la jambe droite de la jeune femme, cette dernière était en effet maintenue par une imposante attelle en acier grinçant à chacun de ses mouvements. Peut-être était-elle née avec une malformation ?

 **\- « Raven, tu es complètement folle de me bondir dessus comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »** La sermonna Clarke, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la jeune femme. Avec Octavia, Raven Reyes était probablement l'une de ses amies les plus proches. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de son entrée au lycée, mais la brune ayant un an de plus qu'elle, elle avait obtenu son diplôme l'année dernière et se consacrait désormais à l'étude de la mécanique dans le but de devenir ingénieure. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de continuer à faire les quatre cent coups à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Du moins, à l'exception de ces dernières semaines.

 **\- « Excuse-moi, mais quand je t'ai aperçue je n'ai pas pu résister, ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues! »** Lui signala-t-elle. **« Tu ne donnes plus aucune nouvelle depuis... »** Bien qu'elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Clarke compris parfaitement où la jeune mécanicienne voulait en venir. Depuis la mort de son père, la blonde s'était vraiment éloignée de tout le monde, même de ses amis les plus chers. **« Laisse tomber. Je suis juste contente de voir que tu es enfin sortie de ton trou ! »**

 **\- « Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vois plus grand monde en ce moment... »**

 **\- « Apparemment, tu as quand même eu le temps de te faire de nouveaux amis ! »** Lui fit-elle remarquer en désignant Lexa. **« Salut, je suis Raven. »** Se présenta-t-elle en s'approchant de la brune pour lui serrer la main. Cette dernière eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et encore moins à sympathiser avec elles. Mais ne voulant pas la vexer, elle accepta tout de même de lui rendre sa poignée de main.

 **\- « Lexa. »** Répondit-elle simplement.

 **\- « Eh ben, tu ne m'a pas l'air très bavarde, toi. »** Constata la mécanicienne.

 **\- « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi sociable que toi, Raven. »** Rétorqua la blonde en roulant des yeux. Elle adorait vraiment la jeune femme, mais parfois son manque de tact avait tendance à l'agacer.

 **\- « Mouais. Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, sinon ? Vous allez à la fête d'Octavia j'espère ! Ça va être génial ! »**

 **\- « En fait on avait simplement dans l'idée de se balader en ville en mangeant nos sandwichs... »** Tenta de lui expliquer la blonde, sans succès. Elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elles étaient désormais fichues : Raven comptait bien les emmener à cette foutue fête, prête à les y traîner de force s'il le fallait.

 **\- « Même pas dans tes rêves, vous venez avec moi ! »** La coupa-t-elle, confirmant malheureusement ce que craignait Clarke. **« Allez, ça te fera le plus grand bien de danser un peu, et d'ailleurs à toi aussi Lexa. Tu m'as l'air un peu trop coincée ! »**

 **\- « Raven ! »** La réprimanda une nouvelle fois la blonde.

 **\- « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »**

 **\- « Très bien... »** Accepta-t-elle à contre-cœur en roulant des yeux, avant de se tourner vers Lexa. **« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »**

 **\- « Si tu as envie d'y aller, je te suis. Et puis ton amie à raison, peut-être que danser un peu ne me ferait pas de mal. »** Acquiesça-t-elle avec un faible sourire. En réalité, elle détestait les fêtes, détestait la foule, et elle ne savait même pas danser. Mais elle voulait continuer de profiter de la présence de Clarke et était donc prête à supporter ces quelques heures de torture si cela signifiait qu'elle les passerait avec elle.

 **\- « Parfait ! »** S'exclama Raven fière de les avoir convaincues. **« Laissez-moi juste prendre ça. »** Elle s'approcha du rayon des alcools et s'empara d'un pack de bière. **« Octavia va me tuer si j'arrive les mains vides ! »** Expliqua-t-elle avant de passer à la caisse suivie de près par Clarke et Lexa qui finalement remplacèrent leur stock de nourriture par une bouteille de Vodka, se disant qu'elles trouveraient facilement de quoi manger à la fête mais qu'en arrivant sans rien, Octavia se ferait une joie de les assassiner elles aussi.

Elles sortirent du magasin quelques minutes plus tard et en s'apercevant du moyen de transport des deux jeunes femmes, Raven eut suffisamment pitié d'elles pour leur proposer de les emmener dans son bon vieux pick-up. Clarke fût étonnée de voir que Lexa ne semblait pas enchantée par cette idée. La maison des Blakes se trouvait pourtant à l'autre bout de la ville et il paraissait donc évident qu'il leur faudrait plus d'une heure pour s'y rendre à vélo, mais monter en voiture n'avait vraiment pas l'air de faire plaisir à la brune. Elle restait là, figée, fixant la petite camionnette à la carrosserie bien amochée comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

 **\- « Tout va bien ? »** S'inquiéta Clarke en sentant son malaise.

 **\- « Oui. Ce n'est rien. »** Répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement pour la convaincre. **« Je n'aime juste pas particulièrement prendre la voiture. »** Se justifia-t-elle en montant malgré-tout à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Clarke s'installa du coté passager et Raven à la place conducteur.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que moi je devrais dire alors ! »** Ria cette dernière en pointant du doigt sa jambe estropiée.

 **\- « Comment ça? »** Demanda Lexa, désormais intéressée.

 **\- « J'ai perdu l'usage ma jambe dans un accident de voiture à l'entrée du Brooklyn Bridge il y a deux ans, sans mon attelle je suis incapable de marcher. »** Lui expliqua la brune. L'état de sa jambe n'était donc pas dû à une malformation, mais bien à un accident. Qui plus est, sur ce pont que Lexa ne connaissait que trop bien. **« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter de conduire Betty ! »** S'exclama la jeune éclopée en caressant le volant de sa précieuse camionnette qu'elle avait elle-même rafistolé.

 **\- « Oh ça c'est sur, Raven et Betty c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! Rien ne peut les séparer ! »** S'amusa Clarke.

 **\- « Et l'autre voiture ? »** Demanda Lexa sans même prêter attention à leurs blagues. Son visage était désormais crispé et ses mains serrèrent si fermement le siège en cuir que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Elle savait déjà que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence mais continuait malgré-tout à espérer. Espérer que ce ne soit pas le même accident. Espérer que ce ne soit pas de sa faute.

 **\- « Je crois qu'il y a eu un mort, et la fille qui conduisait a passé presque un an en prison pour homicide involontaire. »** Lui répondit Raven.

Lexa eut soudainement envie de vomir en se rendant compte de l'horreur de la situation. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi son visage lui avait paru si familier : Elle l'avait déjà vue. Il y a deux ans. Juste avant de la percuter de plein fouet lors de cette terrible nuit. Ce soir-là, elle avait privé pour toujours la jeune femme de l'usage de sa jambe.

Suite à cette révélation, le temps sembla tout simplement se figer autour de la brune. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas du démarrage de la voiture. Totalement prise par ses pensées les plus sombres, elle ne prêta aucune attention à la conversation des deux jeunes femmes assises à l'avant, ni même au paysage de la ville endormie défilant sous ses yeux. Le monde s'était tout simplement arrêté, tandis que son passé venait de brutalement la rattraper.

Rapidement, des images de l'accident commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Elle aurait voulu penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher ces visions cauchemardesques de déferler une fois de plus devant ses yeux. Le feu rouge grillé. La camionnette arrivant à toute allure. Et puis le choc. Si brutal que pendant plusieurs secondes ce fut le noir total, ses oreilles étaient devenues complètement sourdes et tout son corps avait été comme anesthésié de toute douleur. Mais après quelques instants, la réalité l'avait rattrapée. La plaie dans son abdomen. Les morceaux de verre. La lumière des ambulances. Et surtout, le visage ensanglanté de Costia. Elle avait presque encore l'impression d'entendre les sirènes et les cris.

« Je t'aime Lexa. » Ça aussi elle avait encore l'impression de l'entendre. Les derniers mots de sa fiancée agonisante, murmurés d'une voix à peine audible, étouffée par ses sanglots et ses gémissements de douleur.

Elle était morte par sa faute.

 ** **-**** **« Lexa ? »**

 **\- « Hé oh Lexa ? »**

 **\- « Lexa, la terre à Lexa, on est arrivées ! »** L'appela Clarke pour la troisième fois.

 **\- « Désolé, je... J'étais ailleurs. »** S'excusa la brune en revenant brusquement à la réalité.

 **\- «Est-ce que ça va? »** S'inquiéta immédiatement la blonde en remarquant à quel point son amie semblait pâle. **« Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet et tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien... »**

 **\- « C'est vrai que tu as une sale tête. »** Ajouta Raven en constatant à son tour le teint blafard et les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme. **« Je te préviens, si tu veux vomir, tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire dans ma voiture ! »**

 **\- « Oh c'est bon ! Arrêtes une seconde avec ta foutue camionnette, tu vois bien qu'elle est malade! »** S'agaça Clarke, de plus en plus concernée par l'état de la brune.

 **\- « Oui bah j'ai passé trois heures à laver Betty hier, alors je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec du vomi sur la banquette arrière ! Donc je te préviens, si elle dégueule, c'est toi qui nettoies ! »** La mit-elle en garde avant de rejoindre la fête, légèrement vexée.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde roula des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa.

 **\- « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai seulement le mal des transports. »** Préféra mentir la brune pour la rassurer, et surtout pour lui cacher l'horrible vérité. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer ce qui l'avait réellement bouleversé. Clarke ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être celle ayant provoqué l'accident de son amie ! En deux ans, la blonde était la seule à lui avoir de nouveau apporté un peu de bonheur, et même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, elle tenait déjà beaucoup à la jeune femme. Il lui était donc inconcevable de perdre son amitié, elle ne le supporterait pas.

L'amour est une faiblesse, et elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas s'attacher à elle...

Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait lamentablement échoué à tenir cette promesse.

 **\- « D'accord... »** Acquiesça la blonde, bien qu'un peu sceptique face à ces explications. **« Mais tu sais si tu n'as pas envie de venir je peux te ramener chez toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »** Lui proposa-t-elle. « **Je comprends qu'une fête remplie d'ados qui n'ont même pas l'âge de boire ne fasse pas partie de tes passe-temps favoris. »**

 **\- « Visiblement tu n'as pas plus envie que moi d'être ici, je ne vais quand même pas t'abandonner au milieu de tous ces crétins bourrés. »**

 **\- « Tu es ma sauveuse. »** Lui sourit Clarke avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entraîner en direction de la maison où la fête battait déjà son plein. Lexa savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser une telle proximité et la repousser, mais à ce moment elle était juste totalement terrifiée à l'idée de lâcher sa main. Se concentrer sur la jeune femme semblait être l'unique chose empêchant les flashs de l'accident d'accaparer ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à elle. Besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau et d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Elle était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage, la seule capable de l'empêcher de sombrer dans cet océan de souvenirs qui la hantait.

 **\- « Ah, vous voilà enfin ! »** S'exclama Raven lorsqu'elles arrivèrent finalement à l'intérieur. Rapidement, de nombreuses personnes s'attroupèrent autour de Clarke, sans doute ses amis ou du moins des camarades de classe. Puis un jeune homme brun, dont les cheveux longs et mal coiffés lui tombaient devant les yeux, fit son entrée. Immédiatement, il s'approcha de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras d'une façon possessive.

Elle lâcha sa main.

Et Lexa se sentit submergée à nouveau.

Noyée dans l'océan.

 **\- « Salut bébé. »** Lâcha l'adolescent en essayant de l'embrasser.

 **\- « Finn, tu empestes l'alcool ! »** Soupira Clarke en repoussant son petit-ami visiblement déjà bien éméché. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher et en profita donc au contraire pour resserrer son étreinte.

 **\- « Aller, on ne s'est pas vus depuis plus d'une semaine, tu peux bien m'embrasser ! »** Protesta-t-il en forçant les lèvres de la jeune femme. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, Lexa se serait probablement fait une joie de frapper cette imbécile.

 **\- « Finn... »** Commença la blonde, un peu gênée, en se délivrant pour de bon de ses bras après ce baiser pas vraiment désiré. **« Je te présente Lexa. Lexa, voici Finn mon copain. »**

 **\- « Ravi de te rencontrer ma belle. »** La salua-t-il en tendant une main vers elle tandis que la seconde alla se poser sur la hanche de sa petite-amie. L'alcool avait rendu sa voix rauque et pâteuse, ne laissant aucun doute sur le nombre de verre qu'il avait déjà dû boire en ce début de soirée.

 **\- « Pas moi. Et je ne suis pas ta belle. »** Rétorqua Lexa avec mépris avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers le bar, situé à quelques mètres de là, et se servir une bière. Elle venait de le rencontrer, mais elle était déjà loin d'apprécier ce type qui semblait prendre sa copine pour sa propriété.

 **\- « Euh... Quoi ? »** S'étonna le jeune homme en suivant la brune du regard, un peu dérouté par son attitude. **« Eh ben, elle ne m'a pas l'aire très commode ta pote. »**

 **\- « Tu es à moitié saoul, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? »** Lui signala Clarke, visiblement exaspérée par son attitude de parfait crétin.

 **\- « C'est une fête, c'est le but de boire et de s'amuser, non ? »**

 **\- « Sauf que lorsque tu bois tu deviens encore plus con que d'habitude. »** Soupira-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Lexa.

 **\- « Oh aller, fais pas ta rabat-joie ! »** Il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. **« Je suis désolé ok ? Aller, maintenant viens danser avec moi, s'il te plaît. »** En voyant qu'elle s'appétait à refuser, il ajouta : **« On ne se voit même plus en ce moment. Tu peux bien m'accorder une danse, non ? »**

 **\- « Je... »** Elle hésita. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était rejoindre Lexa et fuir cette foutue soirée. Mais Finn n'avait pas tort, ces derniers temps, elle passait son temps à l'éviter. Elle pouvait au moins lui accorder cela en contre-partie, après tout, ils étaient ensemble ! **« D'accord, une danse. »** Accepta-t-elle finalement en le suivant à contre-cœur au centre du salon où la piste avait été aménagée, non sans jeter un regard d'excuse à la brune assise au bar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle regretta très fortement sa décision. Finn n'avait jamais été un très bon danseur, mais avec l'alcool, c'était pire que tout ! Il passait son temps à lui marcher sur les pieds, transformant les slows en véritables séances de torture pour la jolie blonde. Pourtant elle aurait dû être heureuse ; Elle dansait avec son petit-copain et elle était entourée par tous ses meilleurs amis. En temps normal, même avec Finn lui écrasant les orteils, elle se serait amusée comme une petite folle ! Mais ce soir, le cœur n'y était pas.

Et malheureusement pour elle, une danse se transforma vite en une deuxième, puis une troisième, ce fut ensuite au tour d'Octavia et Raven de l'accaparer et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les heures passèrent. Lexa avait maintenant complètement disparue de son champ de vision. Elle était sans doute déjà rentrée chez elle, fatiguée de l'attendre. Ou bien elle se trouvait ailleurs dans la fête, après tout, la propriété était grande ! Qui sait, elle avait peut-être finit par se sociabiliser et était en ce moment même train de discuter avec quelqu'un ?

Non, ça, c'était vraiment impossible. Lexa était beaucoup trop renfermée pour sympathiser avec qui que ce soit.

Dès que Clarke put enfin se libérer des pattes de ses amies et surtout celles de son petit-copain, elle s'empressa donc de se mettre à sa recherche, espérant qu'elle était toujours quelque part dans la maison. Elle fouilla alors chaque pièce, la cuisine, la buanderie, la salle de bain, et même les chambres, mais son amie semblait malheureusement être introuvable. Elle ne la blâmait pas, après tout c'est elle qui l'avait complètement abandonnée dans cette soirée où la brune ne connaissait personne. Mais alors qu'elle s'appétait à laisser tomber, elle eut l'idée d'aller sur le balcon pour observer le jardin. De là-haut, elle put alors apercevoir une jeune femme étendue sur le trampoline des voisins. Associable comme elle l'était, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Elle sortit alors à l'extérieur, prenant soin de passer par la porte de derrière pour éviter de croiser Finn ou qui que ce soit d'autres, puis elle traversa le jardin. Il lui fallut ensuite faire preuve d'agilité pour escalader la clôture séparant la maison des Blakes de leurs voisins, et même si elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, elle parvint finalement à passer de l'autre côté sans tomber : ce qui était un véritable miracle compte tenu de sa maladresse légendaire. Une fois dans la cour, elle aperçut enfin le fameux trampoline. Lexa y était allongée, sur le dos, contemplant le ciel avec une bouteille de Vodka à moitié vide dans la main. Si elle avait bu tout ça, nul doute que la brune devait être au moins aussi saoul qu'elle le jour de leur rencontre.

 **\- « Il y a une petite place pour moi ?** » Demanda timidement Clarke.

La brune haussa simplement les épaules.

 **\- « Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissée »** S'excusa-t-elle en grimpant l'échelle pour ensuite s'allonger à ses côtés. **« Finn a voulu danser et... »**

 **\- « Tu n'a pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est rien. »** La coupa-t-elle, un peu sèchement, sans détacher son regard du ciel étoilé. Elle n'était absolument pas en colère contre la blonde, elle était juste un peu éméchée. Et l'alcool avait la fâcheuse tendance à la rendre triste, froide et même parfois violente.

 **\- « Si. J'y tiens. Je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir abandonnée. »** Insista Clarke en posant elle aussi son regard sur l'immensité de l'espace au-dessus d'elles. **« J'adore les étoiles. »** Lâcha-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. **« Elles me rappellent mon père. »**

 **\- « Il était astronaute c'est bien ça ? »** Demanda la brune en tournant enfin la tête pour la regarder.

 **\- « Oui. »** Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours été incapable d'évoquer le décès de son père sans pleurer. Mais cette fois-ci, curieusement, pas une seule larme ne dégringola la pente de ses joues. **« Il est mort dans l'espace. »** Ajouta-t-elle. **« Alors forcément j'imagine qu'il est quelque part là-bas, parmi les étoiles. J'aime me dire qu'il veille sur moi de là-haut. »**

Lexa se demanda alors si Costia se trouvait elle aussi là-haut. Si elle aussi veillait sur elle.

Sans doute que non, elle ne le méritait pas.

 **\- « Il me manque tellement. »** Soupira Clarke. **« C'était le meilleur père qu'on puisse imaginer. Il n'était pas souvent là à cause de son travail, mais quand il l'était, c'était merveilleux. Je me souviens, quand j'étais petite on avait l'habitude de monter sur le toit pour regarder le ciel. Le jour où ma mère nous a surpris, elle a failli faire une crise cardiaque la pauvre. »**

 **\- « Je suis désolée qu'il soit mort. Il devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. »** Répondit Lexa avec compassion. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train d'endurer, elle aussi était passée par là avant que la culpabilité ne prenne le dessus.

 **\- « Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal quand on perd quelqu'un ? »**

 **\- « Parce que perdre quelqu'un à qui on tenait, c'est perdre une partie de soi-même. »** Et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord. Depuis la perte de son père, Clarke le sentait en permanence : ce vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Un trou, grand comme la place que son père avait occupé dans son cœur. Un trou béant qui ne pourrait plus jamais être comblé.

 **\- « Parle-moi de Costia »** Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

 **\- « Quoi ?** » s'étonna la brune, surprise par cette demande.

 **\- « Parle-moi de Costia. Je t'ai parlé de mon père, plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as quasiment jamais rien dit sur elle. Je ne sais même pas qui elle était pour toi. »**

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »**

 **\- « Je n'en sais rien. Comment elle était par exemple? »**

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé d'elle. Depuis l'accident, le simple fait de prononcer son nom lui était devenu insupportable. Elle détestait aborder le sujet de Costia, et faisait toujours tout pour changer de conversation. Elle aurait d'ailleurs sans doute dû le faire maintenant, mais peut-être parce qu'elle avait un peu trop bu, ou bien parce que Clarke avait ce quelque chose qui la déstabilisait, sa langue se délia.

 **\- « Costia était... La plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »** Commença-t-elle **. « Dans tous les sens du terme. Sa beauté n'était pas seulement physique, c'était aussi quelqu'un d'incroyable. Elle était douce, bienveillante, elle voulait toujours aider tout le monde. Elle détestait vivre en ville et elle adorait les animaux. Je me souviens du jour où elle a ramené ce raton laveur blessé à la maison. Elle l'avait appelé Heda et pendant presque 3 mois elle a fait dormir cette sale bête dans notre chambre !** **»** Elle ria en se remémorant ce souvenir, l'animal avait à plusieurs reprises uriné sur le lit et déchiré les rideaux, mais elle l'avait tout de même gardé. Pour elle. **« Quoi d'autre... elle jouait du piano comme personne, elle détestait perdre, et... Son rire. »** Elle leva les yeux en direction de la voie lactée. **« Quand elle riait... Aucune étoile ne lui était comparable. »**

 **\- « Tu l'aimais ? »** La blonde l'avait posé sous forme de question, mais c'était en réalité plus une affirmation. Il était évident qu'elle avait aimé cette fille. À l'entendre parler, elle en était même encore amoureuse.

 **\- « Je l'ai aimée, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant elle. »**

 **\- « Est-ce que je peux te demander comment elle est décédée ? »** Hésita la blonde, se doutant que cette question devait lui être douloureuse.

 **\- « Elle est...** » Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Qu'elle était morte à cause d'elle ? Que c'était elle qui l'avait tuée en même temps qu'elle avait privé Raven de sa jambe? La blonde ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, c'était certain. Elle se sentit soudain submergée par la haine qu'elle nourrissait envers elle-même. Elle se détestait tellement. **« Je... »**

C'est alors que quelque chose se brisa dans sa voix, comme si la jeune femme venait de voler en éclats à l'intérieur de son corps. Et puis, d'un coup, elle se mit à pleurer. Il n'y avait pas le moindre sanglot, seulement des larmes silencieuses ruisselant sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis sa sortie de prison il y a maintenant plus d'un an, préférant cacher sa douleur derrière des faux sourires. Mais ce soir, les faux sourires étaient devenus trop lourds à porter.

 **\- « Lexa ? Tu... tu pleures ? »** S'étonna Clarke en découvrant ses yeux trempés. **« Oh non. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. »** S'excusa-t-elle, complètement affolée de la voir aussi bouleversée.

 **\- « C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute. »** Souffla la brune en repliant ses genoux contre-elle pour étouffer ses pleurs. Depuis leur rencontre, Lexa lui avait toujours semblé être quelqu'un de fort et de courageux, quelqu'un de drôle, incapable d'être sérieux. Quelqu'un d'invincible. Mais Clarke venait à l'instant de découvrir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Sa carapace venait de se fissurer. Et Ici, maintenant, roulée en boule sur elle-même telle une enfant, elle lui semblait plus vulnérable que jamais.

 **\- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est ta faute ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue. C'était sans doute la vodka qui faisait son effet, oui, c'était sûrement ça.

 **\- « J'ai détournée les yeux une seconde. Rien qu'une minuscule seconde. »**

 **\- « Lexa, mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? »** Lui demanda à nouveau la blonde, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder. **« Calmes-toi, d'accord ? »**

 **\- « C'est ma faute. »** Se contenta-t-elle de répéter une fois de plus.

 **\- « Écoutes, ce n'est rien d'accord ? Tu es fatiguée, tu as un peu trop bu, et je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger à me parler de Costia, je suis désolée. Je vais te ramener chez toi pour que tu te reposes d'accord ? Ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en l'aidant à se lever. En voyant que la jeune femme tenait à peine sur ses pieds, elle constata à quel point elle était ivre. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, car contrairement à Finn elle ne se comportait pas comme une parfaite imbécile, mais il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de décuver. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule.

 **\- « Ça n'ira jamais mieux. Elle sera toujours absente. »** Soupira la brune en manquant de tomber lorsqu'elles descendirent l'échelle du trampoline.

 **\- « Chut, chut... On va aller emprunter la voiture de Raven, ok ? »** Proposa-t-elle en passant le bras de la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule pour la soutenir et ainsi l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la maison des Blakes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son amie au milieu de cette foule d'adolescents bourrés dansant n'importe comment. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, elle était en train de parler près du bar avec un garçon que la blonde ne connaissait pas, il n'était sans doute plus au lycée. **« Raven ! »** Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la musique.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Demanda la brune, agacée d'être interrompue en pleine discussion avec ce jeune homme qui l'avait dragué pendant pratiquement toute la soirée.

 **\- « Lexa a trop bu, elle se sent mal, je vais la ramener chez elle. Tu peux me prêter ta voiture ? »**

 **\- « Alors ça, jamais de la vie. »** Refusa-t-elle catégoriquement. **« Personne ne conduit Betty excepté moi. »**

 **\- « Aller, je t'en prie ! »** La supplia-t-elle. **« Regardes-la, elle tiens à peine debout. Je ne peux pas la ramener à vélo ! »**

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante des fois. »** Soupira la mécanicienne en sortant finalement un trousseau de clefs de la poche de son jean. **« Tiens. Mais je te préviens, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure je te découpe en morceaux. »** La menaça-t-elle en lui tendant finalement les clefs.

 **\- « Merci, tu es la meilleure. »** La remercia-t-elle. De toute façon, la voiture de Raven n'était qu'un tas de ferraille roulant, même si elle venait à l'abîmer, elle ne le remarquerait sûrement pas tant la carrosserie était déjà usée.

 **\- « Tu te souviens où j'habite ? »** Demanda Lexa, surprise.

 **\- « Je crois, j'espère quand même que tu arriveras à me guider. »** Expliqua-t-elle en l'entraînant hors de la maison, du moins en essayant puisque s'échapper de la foule ressemblait à un véritable parcours de combattant. En particulier lorsque Finn décida de s'en mêler.

 **\- « Hey bébé, où tu vas ? »** Lui demanda ce dernier en poussant pratiquement Lexa afin d'enrouler ses bras autour de la blonde.

 **\- « Lexa ne sent pas bien, je la ramène.** » Lui expliqua-t-elle simplement en se dégageant de son emprise. Au vu de son haleine et de sa démarche boiteuse, il était encore plus ivre que tout à l'heure, elle n'avait donc pas la moindre envie de rester avec lui.

 **\- « Oh tu peux le faire plus tard, rien ne presse. »** Dit-il avant de se pencher pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : **« Apparemment, la chambre du deuxième étage est libre, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait... »**

 **\- « Bon sang, mais tu te fous de moi ? »** Le coupa-t-elle, furieuse. **« Je viens de te dire que je devais raccompagner Lexa et toi tu veux... Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »**

 **\- « Aller ma belle, ne joue pas la prude. On n'a rien fait depuis des semaines, je suis sur que ça te détendrait un peu. »** Insista-t-il en passant ses mains sous le haut de la blonde, et ce sans la moindre gêne.

 **\- « Lâche-moi ! »** S'énerva-t-elle. **« Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ne coucherais pas avec toi alors que tu es complètement bourré, et encore moins dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie ! »** Elle tenta alors une nouvelle fois de le fuir, mais cette fois-ci il l'empoigna fermement par le bras.

 **\- « Arrête d'être chiante et monte avec moi.** » Lui ordonna-t-il en la forçant à avancer.

 **\- « Finn, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »** Protesta-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de se débattre. Mais c'était perdu d'avance, sa force était nettement supérieure à la sienne et la blonde n'avait donc pas la moindre chance face à lui.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Lexa intervienne.

 **\- « Elle t'a dit de la lâcher sale con ! »** Hurla-t-elle en lui assénant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, suivit d'un second dans le nez qui le sonna suffisamment pour permettre à Clarke de se dégager de sa poigne d'acier. Mais pour la brune, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle détestait ce genre de personne persuadé qu'une femme pouvait leur appartenir, et elle comptait bien lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendrait longtemps.

 **\- « Tu as un problème connasse ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires putain! »** S'énerva-t-il en touchant son nez meurtri. Attirés par le bruit, la plupart des adolescents dans la pièce stoppèrent leur danse pour s'approcher de l'altercation.

 **\- « Fermes-là si tu veux pas que je t'en colle une autre. »** Rétorqua la brune en serrant fermement les poings de rage.

 **\- « Que moi je la ferme ? C'est ma copine je te signale, je fais ce que je veux. »**

 **\- « C'est bon, l'incident est clos. Arrêtez... »** Tenta vainement de s'interposer Clarke, sentant que la situation risquait de gravement dégénérer si personne n'intervenait pour les séparer. Mais contrairement à la blonde, plus d'une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient amassées autour des deux jeunes, espérant ainsi assister à un petit combat.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas parce que vous sortez ensemble qu'elle t'appartient. »** S'énerva la brune en poussant le jeune homme en arrière, sous les acclamations de plusieurs adolescents.

 **\- « Je vous en prie, stop...** » Essaya de nouveau Clarke, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Finn poussa alors la jeune femme en retour, et s'en était fini. Lexa lui répondit immédiatement en le frappant à l'arcade sourcilière, le fessant tituber et lamentablement tomber en arrière. Elle avait beau avoir bu, elle avait toujours suffisamment de coordination dans ses mouvements pour lui mettre une bonne raclée. Elle se mit donc à califourchon sur le brun et se mit à le frapper, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent bleues et que le visage du jeune homme soit couvert de sang et d'hématomes. Mais bien que plutôt sonné, il réussit à se dégager en lui mordant l'avant-bras et reprit légèrement l'avantage en la frappant à l'œil gauche.

 **\- « Arrêtez ! Finn laisse-la ! »** Hurla Clarke en voyant la jeune femme se prendre un nouveau coup de poing dans la mâchoire, lui fendant la lèvre inférieure et l'obligeant à recracher un mélange de salive et de sang sur le sol.

 **\- « Je vais te tuer fumier. »** Lâcha la brune lorsque le genou de Finn vient heurter son estomac. Bien qu'affaiblie, elle se redressa pour le frapper en retour à l'abdomen, et se remit ainsi à enchaîner les coups contre son adversaire qui n'avait cette fois-ci plus la force de riposter de quelque manière que ce soit.

 **\- « Ça suffit ! Lexa, s'il te plaît ! Arrête ! »** Supplia une fois de plus la blonde en prenant son amie par le bras pour la détacher de celui censé être son petit-ami. **« Lexa regarde-moi ! »** Ordonna-t-elle en prenant le visage de la jeune femme en coupe entre ses mains, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face. **« Ça suffit, il a eu son compte d'accord ? »**

 **\- « Ce connard voulait pratiquement te violer. »** Lui rappela la brune en lançant un regard haineux à Finn, allongé sur le sol à moitié inconscient.

 **\- « Il a simplement trop bu, et toi aussi. »** C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le défendre.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas une excuse. »** Furieuse, Lexa tenta de se relever. Mal lui en prit, un vertige manqua de la faire s'écrouler au sol, une chance pour elle que son amie ait été là pour la soutenir.

 **\- « Lexa. »** Reprit-elle avec fermeté. **« Laisse tomber et rentrons. »**

Laissant Finn sans même lui prêter un regard, Clarke accompagna la brune jusqu'à la voiture de Raven, la soutenant un bras sous son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Elle commençait à avoir une grande sensation de déjà vue, excepter que cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. Elle l'aida ensuite à grimper dans le siège passager de Betty puis s'assit à son tour à la place du conducteur sans un mot. Étonnamment, Lexa ne semblait plus aussi effrayée de grimper dans la camionnette, sans doute était-ce dut à l'alcool. Une bonne chose, car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de nettoyer le vomi du prétendu mal des transports de la jeune femme.

Le trajet se déroula alors dans un parfait silence, du moins à l'exception des inquiétants bruits de moteur produit par la voiture de Raven. Il faut dire que la blonde était assez énervée de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et n'avait donc pas particulièrement envie de parler. La situation avait totalement dégénéré, et Finn n'en était pas le seul responsable.

 **\- « Tu es en colère contre moi ? »** Demanda timidement Lexa, qui avait soudainement l'aire d'une enfant effrayée de se faire gronder par ses parents.

 **\- « Non. »** Répondit la blonde un peu trop froidement pour être crédible.

 **\- « Tu as l'aire en colère. »** Insista la brune.

 **\- « Tu t'es battue avec mon petit-ami, Lexa. »** Soupira Clarke. **« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te féliciter. »**

 **\- « Il allait te violer! »**

 **\- « Tu exagères, il n'allait pas me violer. Il voulait seulement... »**

 **\- « Il voulait seulement coucher avec toi sans ton consentement. »** La coupa-t-elle. **« Désolé de te contredire, Princesse, mais c'est la définition d'une tentative de viol. »**

 **\- « C'est mon copain. »** Rétorqua-t-elle, comme si son statut pouvait excuser son attitude.

 **\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sors avec ce crétin. »**

 **\- « Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. »**

 **\- « Ouais, c'est ça. »** Marmonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **« Ça crève les yeux que tu n'es même pas amoureuse de lui. »**

 **\- « Lexa, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas. »** S'agaça-t-elle bien qu'au fond, elle savait que la brune n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait plus de vrais sentiments pour Finn depuis déjà de longues semaines, mais rester avec lui était une solution de facilité. **« Bon, aide-moi je ne me rappelle plus si ton appartement est sur Nostrand ou Bedford avenue. »** Dit-elle davantage pour changer de sujet que parce qu'elle était réellement perdue.

 **\- « Bedford. »**

Il leur fallut encore 10 bonnes minutes pour traverser les quelques carrefours les séparant de la bonne rue, puis cinq supplémentaires pour que Clarke trouve une place de parking suffisamment grande pour garer Betty. Elle aida ensuite Lexa à sortir du véhicule et à monter les cinq étages sans ascenseur jusqu'à son appartement, le tout sans un mot. Elle l'accompagna ainsi jusque dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. C'est seulement alors qu'elle remarqua à quel point le visage de la jeune femme était bouffi à cause des nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus. Son œil gauche était désormais recouvert d'un large coquard violacé et nul doute que sa lèvre inférieure enflée devait la faire souffrir.

 **\- « Tu as une trousse médicale quelque part ? »** Demanda Clarke dont l'inquiétude avait pris le dessus sur la colère.

 **\- « Dans la salle de bain. »**

La jeune femme partie donc à la recherche de pansements, de désinfectant ainsi que d'un paquet de petit-pois congelés qu'elle trouva dans le réfrigérateur de la cuisine. Elle revint ensuite vers la brune qui n'avait pas bougé du lit. Elle c'était simplement assise, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine et regardait dans le vide, probablement perdue dans ses pensées.

 **\- « Mets ça sur ton œil. »** Dit la blonde en lui tendant le paquet de petit-pois. Elle le plaça donc sur sa paupière, tressaillant légèrement au contact du froid sur sa peau. **« Attention, ça risque de piqué. »** Ajouta Clarke en appliquant un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la lèvre fendue de son amie.

 **\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »**

 **\- « Je sais. »** Répondit-elle en découpant un pansement de largeur suffisante pour couvrir la plaie sur le menton de la brune.

 **\- « Alors pourquoi tu le fais? Je pensais que tu étais fâchée contre moi. »**

 **\- « C'est le cas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te suis pas reconnaissante de m'avoir défendue. »** Lui sourit-elle légèrement en terminant d'appliquer du désinfectant sur les mains usées de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Tu sais pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être médecin, je trouve que tu me soignes beaucoup. »** La taquina-t-elle.

 **\- « Peut-être que si tu ne te blessais pas autant je n'aurais pas à le faire, grosse maligne. »**

 **\- « Touché. »**

La blonde rassembla alors les éléments de la trousse à pharmacie et se leva pour les ranger dans la salle de bain, elle fit de même avec les petits-pois afin que ces derniers ne décongèlent pas complètement. Pendant ce temps, Lexa refit le déroulement de la soirée dans sa tête, se rendant compte à quel point elle avait dérapé. La brune avait totalement perdu le contrôle, et la bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait avalée n'avait sans doute rien arrangé à la situation. Elle était consciente que sans l'intervention de Clarke, elle aurait probablement pu envoyer cet idiot de Finn à l'hôpital, peut être même à la morgue. Elle avait pendant quelques instants, ressentit tellement de rage qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à battre ce garçon à mort. Elle était déjà une meurtrière après-tout.

Le feu rouge. La camionnette. Raven. Les cris. Le sang. Costia.

Le feu rouge. La camionnette. Raven. Les cris. Le sang. Costia.

 **\- « Je vais ramener Betty avant que Raven nous fasse une syncope. »** Lui expliqua Clarke tout en ressemblant ses affaires. **« Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ? »**

Mais Lexa ne lui répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait même pas entendue. Elle était de nouveau assaillie par les flashs de l'accident dont elle n'arrivait jamais à se débarrasser complètement. Elle avait beau faire la dure, faire la clown, faire la fille cool et décontractée pour qui tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Au fond d'elle, la brune savait bien qu'elle était toujours autant hantée par sa mort.

Le feu rouge. La camionnette. Raven. Les cris. Le sang. Costia.

Le feu rouge. La camionnette. Raven. Les cris. Le sang. Costia.

 **\- « Lexa ? Lexa tout va bien ? »** S'inquiéta la blonde en remarquant le regard vitreux de la jeune femme et les larmes coulant silencieusement le longs de ses joues.

Le feu rouge. La camionnette. Raven. Les cris. Le sang. Costia.

Le feu rouge. La camionnette. Raven. Les cris. Le sang. Costia.

Le feu rouge. La camionnette. Raven. Les cris. Le sang. Costia.

 **\- « Lexa ! »** Répéta une fois de plus Clarke en touchant la main de la jeune femme, la tirant de ses flashs d'horreurs et la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »** Lui demanda la blonde, n'ayant aucune idée du chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit de son amie.

Il fallut de longues secondes à Lexa pour enfin lever la tête et la regarder, et encore quelques instants pour qu'elle parvienne à parler sans émettre de profonds sanglots rendant toute phrase incompréhensible.

 **\- « Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi ? S'il te plaît ? »** Lui avait-elle finalement demandé, d'une petite voix si timide et si peu audible que la blonde n'avait pas tout de suite saisi que c'était bel et bien elle qui parlait. La même Lexa qui c'était battue pour elle, la même Lexa qui avait fait des cabrioles sur son vélo, la même Lexa qui l'avait sauvée sur le pont. Cette Lexa si téméraire et casse-cou semblait soudain bien fragile et vulnérable, elle avait même l'air terrifié.

 **\- « Euh... Je... »** Bégaya-t-elle, un peu surprise par cette demande et toujours aussi confuse sur ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle aurait pu mettre ce changement total de comportement sur le dos de l'importante quantité d'alcool ingéré par la jeune femme, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était plus grave que cela.

 **\- « S'il te plaît, seulement jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »** Insista-t-elle, presque suppliante.

 **\- « D'accord... Je reste. »** Accepta la blonde en s'allongeant à ses côtés, incapable de résister au regard empli de détresse qu'elle lui lançait. **« Est-ce que tu veut en parler ? »** Proposa-t-elle

 **\- « Non.** » Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. **« Je veux juste que tu restes. »**

Elle n'insista pas, se contentant tout bonnement de rester près de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. Mais même après que cette dernière se soit endormie, la blonde resta quand même à ses côtés. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait été incapable de la laisser et avait finalement fini par tomber elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée. A vrai dire, Lexa ne savait pas très bien non plus pourquoi elle avait demandé à la blonde de rester. Elle savait seulement qu'elle se sentait mieux auprès d'elle, qu'elle l'aidait à ne pas se noyer sous les souvenirs qui la hantaient. Quant à Clarke, elle aussi appréciait simplement la compagnie de la brune.

Alors elle était restée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus et que vous n'aurez pas remarquer trop de fautes d'orthographe! Ma beta-Lectrice n'ayant pas pu le corrigé intégralement, j'ai du moi même le corrigé et je vous à vous que je ne suis pas la meilleure en orthographe x) Sinon concernant le contenue de ce chapitre vous avez enfin pu avoir certaines révélations concernant la mort de Costia j'attend donc impatiemment vos avis! N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos critiques qu'elle soient bonnes ou mauvaises! ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre! Bisous mes petits grounders!**


	5. Chapitre 5 : She's special

**Bonjour, bonjour mes petits grounders! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte! Je sais qu'après plus de dix mois d'absence on aurait pu le penser et vous aviez probablement abandonné l'idée que je puisse reprendre cette fiction un jour... Et pourtant me voilà! Je vous avoue que l'année passée à être assez chargé pour moi, entre le bac, l'inscription en fac, mon déménagement, plus quelques petits problèmes personnels sur lequel je ne m'étendrais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, à mon grand regret. Mais me voici aujourd'hui étudiant en licence d'anglais, je vis désormais seule avec mon chat Willow, et j'ai tout le temps du monde pour écrire!**

 **Je reprends donc officiellement cette fiction à un rythme soutenu, je pense poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi. Le prochain chapitre est déjà pratiquement fini et j'ai déjà les grandes lignes des prochains, cette fois-ci je compte donc bien poster en temps et en heure! Évidemment, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de quelques retards lorsque je serais en période d'examens, mais je vous fais la promesse d'être la plus régulière possible!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce 5e chapitre qui est clairement le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (24 pages Word!) à mon avis, pour ce qui me suivent depuis longtemps, vous aurez surement besoin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire en relisant les précédents chapitres, mais bon, dites-vous que ça vous fera encore plus de lecture! P.S: Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles petites fautes pouvant s'être glissées dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: She's special**

En ouvrant péniblement les yeux le lendemain matin, malgré une violente gueule de bois, Lexa ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant que son amie était restée. La jeune femme était là, encore paisiblement endormie à ses côtés, ses boucles blondes légèrement emmêlées encadrant son visage sur l'édredon. Elle était belle, même très belle, et la brune fut étonnée de ne pas l'avoir constaté plus tôt. Mais elle était aussi dangereuse, car Lexa savait qu'elle était irrémédiablement en train de s'attacher à elle, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Les gens qu'elle aimait avaient une fâcheuse tendance à perdre la vie, et elle refusait que la jeune femme ait le même destin que sa mère, Gustus ou encore Costia.

Mais comment ne pas s'attacher à elle ? Comment ne pas fondre devant son sourire, ses cheveux blonds, et le grain de beauté situé juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Devant son innocence, sa gentillesse, sa compassion, et son adorable maladresse. Mais aussi devant son caractère bien trempé, son humour à toute épreuve et sa ténacité incroyable. Bordel. Elle avait beau essayer de convaincre du contraire, elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard : Elle était complètement accro à la jeune femme.

 **\- « Bonjour. »** Lâcha justement cette dernière d'une voix roque, indiquant qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-elle ? La brune n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais le soleil désormais bien plus haut dans le ciel et la chambre bien plus illuminée qu'à son réveil lui lésèrent présager qu'elle avait dû la contempler un peu trop longtemps pour la simple amie qu'elle prétendait être.

 **\- « Salut. »** Répondit-elle, les joues légèrement rosies. L'avait-elle surprise en train de la dévisager ? Elle espérait que non. **« Tu es restée. »** Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- « Tu m'as demandé de le faire. »** Lui rappela la blonde en se frottant les yeux et s'étirant, encore un peu groggy par le sommeil. **« Et puis ton lit est plutôt confortable, c'est dur d'en sortir. »** Rajouta-t-elle en se pelotonnant un peu plus sous la couette, ses jambes frôlant celles de Lexa.

 **\- « Oh, je vois. En fait tu es restée pour dormir au chaud, pas pour moi »** La taquina-t-elle, souriant devant le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme dont seule la tête dépassait des couvertures. Elle s'était totalement enroulé dans les draps et ressemblait un peu à un burrito. Un adorable burrito.

 **\- « Tout à fait. »**

 **\- « Vraiment ? »**

 **\- « Vraiment. »**

 **\- « C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »** Lança la brune en se jetant sur elle pour lui chatouiller les côtes. Emprisonner dans son cocon de couverture, Clarke ne put guère se défendre et du se contenter de se tortiller sous les mains de la jeune femme, riant aux éclats.

 **\- « Lexa ! Stop ! Arrête ! »** Hurla-t-elle en gesticulant, essayant en vain de lui échapper. **« Je t'en supplie, je suis chatouilleuse! »**

 **\- « C'est ce que je constate. »** S'amusa sa tortionnaire en continuant de plus belle.

 **\- « Pitié ! Lexa ! »** Elle émettait de petits cris aigus entre chaque mot et ses jambes battaient dans tous les sens pour essayer de se dégager. **« D'accord, D'accord ! »** Céda-t-elle finalement, incapable d'en supporter davantage. **« Tu as gagné ! Je suis resté pour toi ! C'était pour toi. »**

 **\- « Tu vois quand tu veux. »** Lexa stoppa enfin sa petite torture, non sans un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres en entendant l'aveu de la blonde. Pour autant, elle ne bougea pas de position, restant à califourchon au-dessus de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Tu es machiavélique. »**

 **\- « Je sais. »**

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

 **\- « Tu as mal ? »** Demanda finalement la blonde après plusieurs minutes de fou rire. En effet, maintenant que son amie était au-dessus d'elle, Clarke pouvait distinctement voir son visage encore meurtri par les coups de la veille. **« Tu as un sacré œil au beurre noir. »** Constata-t-elle en levant prudemment la main pour toucher le coquard violacé de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai connu pire. »** La rassura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Néanmoins, elle ne put retenir un frisson en se souvenant des événements de la nuit dernière. Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle, pas seulement parce qu'elle c'était littéralement jeter sur cette abrutit de Finn, également parce qu'elle c'était totalement laissé submerger par les souvenirs de l'accident. Il y avait encore tellement de choses que Clarke ignorait sur elle, des choses qu'elle ne devait jamais apprendre sans quoi il était évident que la blonde ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir.

 **\- « Je pense qu'on devrait faire un serment. »**

 **\- « Un serment ? Quel serment ? »** Demanda la brune, un peu perdue.

 **\- « Le serment de ne plus boire une goûte d'alcool. »** Proposa-t-elle. **« Je crois que ça ne nous réussit ni l'une ni l'autre. »**

 **\- « Tu n'a pas tort. Ce serait une assez bonne résolution. »** Lui accorda la jeune femme, bien qu'elle devait avouer que la blonde était plutôt amusante lorsqu'elle avait bu, après tout c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

 **\- « Dans ce cas, deal ? »** Elle lui tendit la main.

 **\- « Deal. »** Accepta la brune en la lui serrant pour sceller leur pacte.

 **\- « Dis-moi, quelle heure il est ? »** Demanda Clarke en se rappelant soudain que sa mère allait la tuer si elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait découché. Encore.

 **\- « Hmm... »** Elle se pencha pour apercevoir le radio-réveil sur la table de chevet. **« Il va être neuf heures. »**

 **\- « QUOI ? »** S'exclama la blonde. **« Merde. Merde. Merde !** » Jura-t-elle en se redressant, poussant pratiquement Lexa pour se relever. **« Ma mère va me tuer ! Et Raven aussi ! Je ne lui ai pas ramené sa voiture ! »**

 **\- « Aie. En effet, je crois que tu vas passer un sale quart-d'heure. »** Confirma son amie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant l'air paniqué qu'arborait la jeune femme.

 **\- « Merci ton soutien Lexa, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! »** Ironisa la blonde.

 **\- « Je plaisante, princesse. »** Elle se leva à son tour. **« Aller, arrête de stresser. Ton amie aussi avait pas mal bu hier soir. »** Lui rappela-t-elle. **« Elle doit probablement encore être à la fête, affalée quelque part sur un canapé avec une gueule de bois encore pire que la mienne. »**

 **\- « C'est vrai que ça ressemble assez à Raven. »** Concéda la blonde qui avait déjà vu son amie dans des états semblables par le passé. **« Par contre pour ma mère, j'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas essayé d'entrée dans ma chambre et qu'elle est partie au travail sans se poser de questions. »**

 **\- « Espérons-le. »**

 **\- « Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? »** Demanda timidement Clarke, se doutant qu'après la soirée d'hier elle devait très certainement en avoir besoin.

 **\- « Bien sûr. La salle de bain est à droite dans le couloir. »** Lui indiqua-t-elle.

 **\- « Merci. »** La blonde sortie donc de la chambre et rejoignit la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements avec lesquels elle avait malheureusement dû dormir et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Malgré le temps qui pressait, elle prit quelques instants pour se relaxer, appréciant de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau et détendre ses muscles. Elle s'empara ensuite d'une bouteille de gel douche et se savonna, souriant en reconnaissant l'odeur de vanille qu'elle avait déjà souvent perçue sur Lexa.

Une fois correctement lavée et rincée, elle se força à éteindre l'eau et à sortir de la cabine. Après avoir passé près de dix minutes sous un jet presque brûlant, le reste de la pièce lui paraissait complètement glacial, et la jeune femme ne put se retenir de frissonner lorsqu'elle s'enroula dans un grand drap de bain. Elle se sécha rapidement, puis lança un regard aux vêtements qu'elle avait enlevés un peu plus tôt. Avec la fête d'hier, ils sentaient encore l'alcool, la cigarette et la transpiration, elle ne pouvait décemment pas remettre ça ! Elle attacha donc la serviette autour de sa taille, noua ses cheveux humides en un rapide chignon, et s'empressa de rejoindre la brune dans sa chambre.

 **\- « Hey. »** Lâcha-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

 **\- « Hey tu- »** sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge en apercevant l'accoutrement de la blonde. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la voir débarquer si peu vêtue et devait maintenant se faire violence pour ne pas la reluquer. Elle était... Magnifique. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme pour d'écrire l'ange qu'elle avait sous les yeux. **«Tu as- »** Formé une phrase cohérente lui était devenue presque impossible et ses yeux louchèrent malgré elle sur la poitrine plutôt généreuse de la jeune femme ainsi que sur ses jambes athlétiques. **« Tu as pu prendre ta douche ? »** Lâcha-t-elle finalement en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

 **\- « Oui, merci. Mais par contre mes fringues sont immettables, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter pour la journée ?** » Lui demanda Clarke qui n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle avait provoqué chez son amie.

 **\- « Euh... Si, si, bien sur. »** Acquiesça-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa commode, espérant que la blonde n'ait pas remarqué à quel point elle rougissait. Elle fouilla donc dans l'un des tiroirs et en sortie une paire de sous-vêtements, un jean troué aux genoux, un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux rouges. **« Ça t'ira? »**

 **\- « Ça devrait aller, oui. »** Accepta Clarke en s'emparant des vêtements. Il est vrai que c'était assez différent de son style simple et décontracté habituel et bien plus dans le look rock qu'arborait la brune, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire. Et puis, cela pouvait être assez drôle de se déguiser en Lexa l'espace d'une journée. Elle partit donc à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour se changer et revint quelques minutes plus tard dans son cosplay plutôt atypique. **« Alors, verdict ? »** Demanda-t-elle en défilant dans sa nouvelle tenue.

 **\- « Pas mal, pas mal. Mais il te manque quelque chose. »** Lexa s'approcha alors d'elle, défit son chignon, et ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de la jeune femme. **« Voilà. Maintenant tu à l'air d'une vraie rebelle. »** S'amusa-t-elle, et il est vrai qu'en ne la connaissant pas, il aurait été facile de prendre la blonde pour une adolescente punk en pleine révolte.

 **\- « Quand ma mère va me voir comme ça, je pense qu'elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque. »** Plaisanta Clarke en rassemblant ses affaires. **« Bon. Il faut que j'y aille. »**

 **\- « Tu reviendras ? »** Demanda la brune, une lueur d'espoir traversant son regard. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle lui manque avant même qu'elle ne soit déjà partie?

 **\- « Bien sur. Je peux essayer de repasser ce soir si tu veux. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi pas. »** Répondit-elle, tachant de ne pas trop laisser transparaître la joie qu'elle éprouvait à la simple idée de revoir la jeune femme.

 **\- « Dans ce cas, à ce soir Lexa. »** Elle s'avança vers la porte, prête à sortir de la chambre, mais c'est alors que la brune se précipita pour la retenir par le bras.

 **\- « Attends ! Je... Je voulais m'excuser avant. »** Lâcha-t-elle timidement. Durant la douche de son amie, elle avait en effet pris le temps de réfléchir aux événements de la veille. Et même s'il était évident que ce crétin le méritait, elle était certaine d'une chose : elle c'était comporté en parfaite idiote. **« Je n'aurais jamais dû frapper Finn, c'était une bêtise. »**

 **\- « Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux plus, tu l'as fait pour me défendre après tout. »** Lui rappela la blonde, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire reconnaissant. **« Et puis, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt flatteur de te voir te battre pour défendre mon honneur. »**

 **\- « Je le referais sans hésiter. »**

 **\- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais évite quand même la prochaine fois, ton beau visage est déjà suffisamment amoché comme ça. »** Plaisanta-t-elle.

 **\- « Promis. »** Elles se sourirent quelques instants, face à face, aucune d'elles n'osant bouger ou parler craignant de rompre la magie du moment. Les yeux verts de la brune se noyaient littéralement dans le regard bleu océan de la jeune femme, et il lui aurait été impossible de dire combien de temps exactement s'écoula avant que la blonde ne se penche vers elle pour poser doucement ses lèvres contre sa joue.

 **\- « Merci de m'avoir défendue. »** Souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant d'enfin quitter la pièce et son appartement, la laissant là, penaude au milieu de la chambre.

Cette fille était en train de la rendre totalement dingue.

De son côté, Clarke avait été incapable d'effacer ce stupide sourire de son visage tandis qu'elle conduisait jusque chez Octavia. Elle était presque sur d'avoir vu la brune rougir lorsque sa bouche avait effleuré sa joue et pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, elle était touchée de savoir qu'elle était capable de la déstabiliser. Elle avait peut-être finalement réussi à fissurer la carapace dans laquelle la jeune femme semblait se cacher depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une brèche, une minuscule ouverture, mais peut-être qu'un jour cette dernière s'agrandirait jusqu'à ce que sa coquille se brise enfin.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que la blonde arrive enfin à la demeure des Blakes. La plupart des fêtards de la veille avaient déjà déserté les lieux, souhaitant probablement échapper au nettoyage de la propriété. Néanmoins, quelques personnes étaient encore présentes et nul doute que Raven devait en faire partie. Elle gara donc Betty à l'entrée du jardin et se dépêcha de chercher son amie à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle croisa plusieurs de ses camarades, notamment Monty, son partenaire de chimie qui était en train de ramasser les dizaines de bouteilles de bière abandonnées sur la table basse, pas vraiment aidé par son meilleur ami Jasper qui se contentait de rester avachi dans le canapé du salon. Bellamy, le grand frère d'Octavia, tentait quant à lui de réveiller une jeune femme endormie au beau milieu du couloir.

En somme, un l'an demain de fête ordinaire.

 **\- « Salut Bel. »** Lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant du grand frère de sa meilleure amie. **« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Raven quelque part ? »** Demanda-t-elle, agacer de chercher cette idiote dans tous les recoins de la maison.

 **\- « Salut Clarke. Euh... Je crois l'avoir aperçue en train de vomir dans les toilettes. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée... »** Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. **« Merci. »**

 **\- « De rien. Oh, et dit lui qu'elle a intérêt à bouger ses fesses et nous aider à nettoyer! »** Lança-t-il alors que la blonde était déjà en train de grimper les escaliers, direction le premier étage. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en effet, la brune se trouvait là, endormie sur la cuvette des toilettes.

 **\- « Oh, Raven... »** Soupira la jeune femme en découvrant son amie dans un état aussi lamentable. Elle la prit par les épaules pour la redresser et lui donna de légères tapes sur les joues pour que cette dernière revienne à elle. **« Aller madame gueule de bois, on se réveille! »**

 **\- « Hmm... »** Gémit-elle suivit de quelques bribes de mots pratiquement incompréhensibles.

 **\- « Très bien, on va employer la manière forte. »** Décida la blonde devant l'état quasi comateux de la jeune femme. Elle se leva, alluma le robinet d'eau froide de la baignoire, et s'empara de la pomme de douche avant de diriger le jet d'eau glacé sur la brune. Cette dernière se redressa en un sursaut en poussant un hurlement de surprise.

 **\- « Ah mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es malade ! »** Hurla-t-elle en tachant tant bien que mal de se protéger de l'eau terriblement froide dont son amie l'aspergeait.

 **\- « Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de te réveiller à ce que je vois. »**

 **\- « Oui je suis réveillé, mais je vais te tuer ! Bordel Griffin arrête ça ! »** S'énerva la brune dont le teint pale et le froncement exagérer des sourcils laissaient présager qu'elle devait être en proie à une horrible migraine.

 **\- « Bien, bien. »** Céda Clarke en éteignant finalement l'eau, non sans un petit sourire satisfait d'avoir laissé son amie totalement trempée.

 **\- « Je te déteste, j'ai horrible mal au crâne à cause de toi ! »** Se plaignit-elle en frottant ses tempes pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur.

 **\- « Hey, si tu à la gueule de bois c'est parce que tu as trop picolé hier, alors ne met pas la faute sur moi tu veux ! »** Elle fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche avant d'en sortir le trousseau de clefs qu'elle lui avait empruntée la veille afin de ramener Lexa en voiture. « **Tiens, je suis venue te ramener ça. »**

 **\- « Pas trop tôt ! Je t'ai cherché partout hier soir, et à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu rentrer ! Alors pour passer le temps j'ai du boire quelques verres. »**

 **\- « Mais bien sur. Ne fait pas l'innocente je t'ai vu te bourrer la gueule toute la soirée avec ce mec probablement beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. »** La sermonna-t-elle.

 **\- « Le mec s'appelle Kyle et il n'est pas trop vieux pour moi, il n'a que 26 ans. Et puis entre nous tu es très mal placé pour juger ma vie sentimentale vu le grabuge que tu nous as fait hier soir ! »**

 **\- « Le grabuge ? Quel grabuge ? De quoi tu parles ? »** Feignit la blonde en continuant d'espérer que l'altercation entre Finn et Lexa n'avait pas tant attiré l'attention que ça, mais au regard que lui lança son amie, elle comprit que c'était raté.

 **\- « Fait pas l'innocente, on a tous vu la baston entre Finn et ta nouvelle copine. »** Lui rappela-t-elle.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Finn c'est comporter comme un gros crétin, Lexa a simplement voulu prendre ma défense. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec un pan de la chemise que lui avait prêté la brune.

 **\- « Je crois qu'elle craque pour toi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de te dévorer des yeux hier soir, tout le monde la remarquer. Et puis, vu la façon dont elle a amoché Finn elle devait être sacrément jalouse. »**

 **\- « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »**

 **\- « Oh je t'en prie, c'est marqué sur son front qu'elle est gay. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est gay qu'elle craque forcément pour moi. On est simplement amie. »** Se défendit Clarke, bien que pour une raison qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer, une petite part d'elle espérait secrètement que les dires de Raven ne soient pas totalement faux.

 **\- « Bah voyons. Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Tu as dormi chez elle hier soir et tu portes ses affaires. »** Lui signala la brune dont le sens de l'observation était resté intact malgré la gueule de bois.

 **\- « Comment tu sais ça ? »**

 **\- « Parce que sinon tu m'aurais rapporté ma voiture, et le style rock'n'roll c'est clairement pas ton truc d'habitude. »**

 **\- « Touchée. »** Avoua la blonde en rougissant malgré elle.

 **\- « Elle te plaît ? »**

 **\- « Je... je ne sais pas. On est amie. Je... peut-être. »** Bégaya-t-elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était persuadée que sa relation avec Lexa était purement platonique, mais Raven était progressivement en train de faire naître un doute dans son esprit. Voudrait-elle être plus qu'une simple amie ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, la jeune femme comptait énormément pour elle, quelle que soit la nature de leur relation.

 **\- « C'est drôle, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé lesbienne. »** Lâcha la brune, faisant à moitié s'étouffer Clarke qui ne c'était certainement pas attendu à une telle réponse.

 **\- « Quoi ? Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! »** La corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.

 **\- « Tu viens de me dire que Lexa te plaisait. »**

 **\- « J'ai dit peut-être ! Et je suis toujours avec Finn, je te signale. »** La brune la regarda en haussant un sourcil, ces pseudos-excuses ne lui apparaissant absolument pas crédible pour se justifier. **« Bien. Admettons que Lexa me plaise, ça ne fait pas pour autant de moi une lesbienne. Je serais bisexuelle, à la rigueur. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais forcément à me ranger dans une catégorie. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens cherchent à rentrer dans des cases ? On s'en contre-fou de mon orientation sexuelle, j'aime qui je veux. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle, non sans une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

 **\- « Amen ! »** S'exclama Raven pour conclure ces bonnes paroles. **« Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête qui se passe un truc entre vous. »**

 **\- « Eh bien tu te fais des idées. Je la trouve attirante mais ça s'arrête là. Nous sommes amies. Et je suis avec Finn. »** Se justifia-t-elle de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Car oui, elle avait déjà un petit-ami, et qu'elle soit ou non attiré physiquement par quelqu'un ne voulait absolument rien dire.

 **\- « Si tu le dis. »**

 **\- « Tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse quand tu t'y mets. »** Soupira Clarke, de plus en plus agacée par les sous-entendus de son amie. **« Bon, je dois y aller, il faut que je sois de retour chez moi avant que ma mère ne rentre du travail. »**

 **\- « Dois-je comprendre que Mama Griffin n'est pas au courant de ta petite soirée pyjama chez Lexa ? »**

 **\- « Ma mère n'est pas au courant de beaucoup choses en ce moment. »** Lui avoua-t-elle, puisqu'en effet elle était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière conversation qu'elle ait eu avec elle ne s'étant pas terminé par une dispute.

 **\- « Dans ce cas, bonne chance, moi je vais aller me droguer à l'aspirine pour essayer d'oublier ma migraine carabinée. »** Annonça la jeune latina en se levant avec prudence, trébuchant presque avec son attelle tant elle avait l'impression que tout autour d'elle était en train de tourner.

 **\- « Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, Bellamy te cherche pour que tu l'aides à ranger. »**

 **\- « Dans ce cas tu lui diras d'aller se faire voir ! »** La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réponse de la jeune femme, Raven avait toujours eu ce tempérament bien trempé qui avait le don de vous la faire adorer autant que la détester. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle était une de ses meilleures amies, elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et ne se gênait pas pour dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui avait au moins le mérite de vous faire vous remettre en question.

 **\- « Dans ce cas tu lui diras d'aller se faire voir ! »** La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réponse de la jeune femme, Raven avait toujours eu ce tempérament bien trempé qui avait le don de vous la faire adorer autant que la détester. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle était une de ses meilleures amies, elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et ne se gênait pas pour dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui avait au moins le mérite de vous faire vous remettre en question.

Elles sortirent finalement de la salle de bain, l'une dans le but de trouver de quoi atténué son mal de tête et l'autre afin de ne pas avoir à se confronter une fois de plus à sa mère. Malheureusement, le destin semblait vouloir l'empêcher de retourner chez elle puisque à peine eut-elle fait un pas dans le salon que Clarke se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir.

 **\- « Finn. »** Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire avant de presser le pas pour ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui aujourd'hui.

 **\- « Non Clarke, attend ! »** Mais visiblement il ne semblait pas du même avis.

 **\- « Laisse-moi tranquille. »** Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en quittant la maison pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Elle aurait aussi pu choisir de reprendre son vélo qui se trouvait toujours dans la camionnette de Raven, mais l'idée de traverser la moitié de la ville jusque chez elle sur un vélo rose pailleté ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, du moins pas quand Lexa n'était pas avec elle.

 **\- « S'il te plaît, je veux juste te parler ! »** Insista-t-il malgré-tout en la suivant.

 **\- « Quoi ?! »** Céda finalement la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui, plus parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas de la suivre avant d'avoir pu lui parler que parce qu'elle avait réellement envie de s'expliquer avec lui. **« Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà fait assez ? »** La colère et l'amertume étaient clairement perceptibles dans le ton de sa voix, au point que le jeune homme eut un léger mouvement de recul, loin d'être habitué à tant d'agressivité de la part de sa petite-amie.

 **\- « Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un véritable connard hier. J'étais bourré, et je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je fessais... »**

 **\- « Tu avais pourtant l'aire de savoir ce que tu fessais quand tu as frappé Lexa. »** Lui rappela-t-elle, le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux et découvrant ainsi les nombreux bleus, hématomes et boursouflures recouvrant son visage. De toute évidence, Lexa était loin d'être la plus amochée des deux, son œil au beurre noir était loin d'atteindre la taille et la couleur de celui qui recouvrait la paupière du jeune homme. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas retenue sur la force de ses coups.

 **\- « C'est elle qui a commencé ! »**

 **\- « Parce que tu voulais me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Elle aussi a des torts, mais _elle_ voulait simplement me défendre. » **

**\- « Tu as raison. »** Soupira-t-il, visiblement peu fier de son comportement. Il releva son regard vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de poursuivre. **« Je regrette vraiment la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Je suis désolé. Mais tu me connais, Princesse, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. »**

Clarke ne put retenir un frisson à l'entente de ce surnom. Elle détestait lorsqu'il l'appelait comme ça, même si elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Pourtant Lexa avait elle aussi prit l'habitude de la désigner ainsi, mais c'était différent. Il ne sonnait pas de la même manière dans la bouche de la jolie brune. Finn semblait parfois la considéré comme une petite chose fragile ayant constamment besoin de lui pour survivre, la jeune femme lui donnait au contraire l'impression d'être une véritable princesse-guerrière.

 **\- « Justement, hier soir j'avais l'impression de ne même plus te reconnaître. »**

 **\- « Je sais. Et je te promets que je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. »** Insista-t-il en caressant les mains de la jeune femme avec ses pouces dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

 **\- « Je ne sais pas. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. »**

 **\- « S'il te plaît. Donne moi une chance de me faire pardonné. »** Sa voix se fessait suppliante, et bien qu'elle était toujours énervée contre lui Clarke savait qu'elle finirait par lui céder, comme toujours lorsqu'il commençait à lui faire les yeux doux. **« Que dirais-tu d'un dîner ? Rien que tous les deux ? »** Proposa-t-il.

 **\- « Pourquoi pas... »**

 **\- « Génial. J'ai des matchs de foot toute la semaine mais on pourrait faire ça vendredi soir ? Ça marche ? »**

 **\- « C'est d'accord pour vendredi, mais tu as vraiment intérêt à te rattraper. »** Elle était peut-être prête à lui donner une chance, mais il lui faudrait plus qu'un " je suis désolé " pour lui faire oublier l'horrible soirée de la veille.

 **\- « Je te le promets. »**

 **. Tu es la meilleure. »** Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. **« Je t'aime. »** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

 **\- « Moi aussi. »** Répondit-elle simplement en forçant un sourire. **« On se voit en cours lundi ? Je dois vraiment y aller, ma mère m'attend. »**

 **\- « Tu veux que je te ramène ? Ma voiture est juste là. »**

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à refuser sa proposition, les images de son petit-ami saoul voulant la forcer à monter dans une chambre puis se battant avec Lexa étaient encore bien trop présente dans son esprit. Mais il se fessait tard, et plus elle mettrait de temps à rentrer et plus les chances de se faire pincer par sa mère étaient grandes.

 **\- « Je veux bien, merci. »** Accepta-t-elle finalement.

Et étonnamment, le trajet ne fut pas aussi ennuyeux et embarrassant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle se surprit même à plusieurs reprises à rire aux blagues idiotes de son petit-ami. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression de retrouver la complicité qui les liait tous les deux. Il suffisait peut-être simplement qu'elle se donne une seconde chance avec lui. Après tout, leur éloignement était aussi sa faute, elle n'avait pas été très tendre avec le jeune homme depuis la mort de son père. Certes elle c'était éloignée de tout le monde, mais Finn était l'une des personnes avec qui elle avait pris le plus de recul, et nul doute que cela n'avait pas eu un bon impacte sur leur relation.

Mais bien qu'elle passait un bon moment, elle était incapable de sortir la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Raven de ses pensées. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit attirée par Lexa ? Il est vrai que la brune possédait un charme indéniable, et elle devait bien avoué que ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques, ils donnaient à son regard quelque chose de mystérieux, presque hypnotisant. Quant à son corps, il était évident que la brune en prenait soin et que les arts martiaux qu'elle pratiquait fréquemment portaient leurs fruits.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Contrairement à sa mère et le reste de ses amis, elle semblait la comprendre. Pourtant de son côté elle n'était pas très bavarde sur son passé et semblait encore avoir beaucoup chose à lui révéler, mais cela ne la rendait que plus intrigante. Elle était également drôle, parfois même sarcastique mais elle appréciait lorsqu'elle commençait à la taquiner. Elle apprenait encore seulement à la connaître, pourtant Clarke se sentait déjà extrêmement proche de la jeune femme. Elle était spéciale.

Bordel, son amie n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort, elle avait bel et bien un coup de cœur pour Lexa.

 **\- « Hé oh, Clarke ! La terre appelle Clarke. »**

La blonde fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées à l'entente de son prénom. De toute évidence Finn avait déjà dû essayer de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais la jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses songes qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendue.

 **\- « Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »**

 **\- « Je disais que nous sommes arrivés. »** L'informa-t-il en désignant du doigt la maison de sa petite-amie. **«** **À** **quoi tu pensais ? »**

 **\- « Oh, rien d'important. »** S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, sans doute un peu trop vite pour être vraiment convaincante. **« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené.»** Elle posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de l'adolescent. **« On se voit lundi au lycée?** » Demanda-t-elle sans même écouter la réponse avant de sortir du véhicule; elle avait besoin d'air.

Malheureusement, elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de soufflé. En effet, la voiture de sa mère était déjà dans l'allée ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de se faufiler ? Avec un peu de chance sa mère était sous la douche et n'avait pas pensé à vérifier si elle était bien dans sa chambre ? Il est évident que la blonde se berçait d'illusions en espérant, néanmoins elle tentât le tout pour le tout en se glissant dans le jardin pour escalader la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait jamais fait le mur avant ça, elle avait toujours été une gentille fille obéissante. Ce n'était pas son genre de sortir en douce pour aller à une fête et mentir à ses parents. Mais la mort de son père semblait aussi avoir changé cela, elle en avait aujourd'hui assez d'être une petite fille-modèle, en particulier lorsque sa mère se montrait tellement bornée et refusait d'accepter la voix qu'elle avait choisie pour ses études.

Elle parvint après quelques efforts à se hisser enfin jusque dans sa chambre, elle ne c'était en revanche pas du tout préparer à voir sa mère assise sur son lit, les bras croisés, attendant visiblement son retour depuis déjà un long moment.

 **\- « Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. J'espère que tu as une très bonne explication à me fournir. Où étais-tu bon sang ?! »** À l'entente de son prénom complet, Clarke frissonna, elle n'avait encore jamais vu sa mère aussi furieuse. Si seulement la terre avait pu s'ouvrir sous ses pieds à cet instant pour l'avaler tout entière et lui épargner cette confrontation. **« J'attends jeune fille. Où étais-tu ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?** » Demanda la doctoresse en remarquant l'étrange accoutrement de sa fille.

 **\- « J'étais avec Lexa. Elle m'a prêté des affaires. »** Répondit finalement l'adolescente en évitant volontairement de mentionner la partie où elles s'étaient retrouvé à la fête des Blakes et tout ce qui avait suivi durant la soirée.

 **\- « Avec Lexa ? Tu veux dire Alexandria Woods ? Tu es sortie en douce de la maison pour aller la voir ?! »** S'énerva-t-elle de plus en plus, elle savait que la jeune femme n'aurait pas une bonne influence sur sa fille. La brune était attachante, c'était indéniable, mais malgré l'affection que pouvait nourrir Abby envers sa jeune patiente, elle savait que cette dernière pouvait aussi se montrer particulièrement instable.

 **\- « Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de resté ici après notre dispute d'hier. Lexa est mon amie, elle a été là pour moi, c'est tout. »** Se justifia la blonde en essayant tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

 **\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous deux soyez amies. »** Se risqua Abby, recevant immédiatement un regard noir de sa fille en guise de réponse. Pourtant, elle suivait la jeune Woods comme patiente depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, depuis ce terrible accident dont Clarke n'était visiblement pas au courant. Il était évident que sa fille n'aurait pas poursuivi son amitié avec la jeune femme si elle avait eu connaissance de son passé. La doctoresse était donc la mieux placée pour émettre un jugement sur la brune. **« Alexandria est une gentille fille, mais elle a aussi beaucoup de problèmes, tu n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. »** Ajouta-t-elle.

 **\- « Je vois. Donc choisir ce que je veux faire de mon avenir ne te suffit pas, tu veux aussi choisir mes amis maintenant. »** Soupira la blonde, plus qu'agacé, il était hors de question que sa mère commence à décider de ses fréquentations.

 **\- « Je dis simplement ça pour te protégé. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur elle. »**

 **\- « J'en sais bien assez. »** Rétorqua l'adolescente. **« On s'entend bien, et au moins avec elle je peux me confier, elle m'écoute. »** Le reproche était clairement perceptible dans le ton qu'elle avait employé, rappelant à Abby la douloureuse vérité : la communication avec sa fille était rompue depuis bien longtemps.

 **\- « Tu ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour te confier à moi. »** Lui signala-t-elle.

 **\- « Peut-être parce que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, tu me donnes toujours l'impression que ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi. »** Lâcha finalement Clarke, ne réalisant qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'elle avait enfin eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur. Voilà tellement longtemps qu'elle retenait ses mots, en les avouant à sa mère la blonde ressentit enfin un véritable poids quitté ses épaules.

 **\- « Clarke, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. »** Se défendit malgré-tout la plus âgée, peut-être n'en avait-elle même pas conscience, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Clarke ressentait la pression que sa mère lui mettait constamment sur les épaules pour qu'elle soit irréprochable. Et elle en avait assez.

 **\- « Vraiment ? Tu détestes mon petit-ami. Tu penses que mes projets d'avenir son stupide et irréalisable. Et tu refuses que je fréquente une de mes amies pour une raison que je ne comprends même pas. »** Énuméra-t-elle avec rage. **« Tu veux toujours tout contrôler. Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille maman, je suis capable de faire mes propres choix. »**

 **\- « Justement, je veux seulement t'aider à faire en sorte que tes choix soit les bons. »**

 **\- « J'ai surtout l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »** Rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant. **« Tu ne me fais pas confiance quand je te dis être capable de réussir dans une voix artistique et tu ne me fais pas confiance pour choisir les personnes que je fréquente. »**

 **\- « J'essaye simplement de te protégé ! »** Insista une nouvelle fois la mère de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Comme tu as protégé papa ? »** Lança alors l'adolescente avec une rancœur insoupçonnée jusqu'à maintenant.

 **\- « Alors c'est de cela dont il s'agit ? Tu me blâmes pour ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? »** S'étonna Abigail, profondément blessé à l'idée que sa fille puisse lui reprocher la mort de celui qui fut son mari pendant près de vingt ans.

 **\- « Je te reproche de ne pas l'avoir retenue. Puisque apparemment tu es si doué pour protéger les gens en contrôlant leurs faits et gestes. »** Lâcha-t-elle en laissant sa colère parler bien plus que sa raison.

 **\- « Tu es injuste Clarke. »**

 **\- « Peut-être que je le suis, oui. »** Concéda-t-elle. **« Mais peut-être aussi que si tu lui avais demandé de rester il serait toujours en vie. »**

 **\- « Stop. Je n'irais pas sur ce terrain avec toi. »** Trancha la doctoresse, ne supportant plus les reproches de sa propre fille. Elle s'était déjà elle-même bien souvent blâmée pour la mort de son époux, plus d'une fois elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil, pleurant la mort de Jake en se reprochant encore et encore de ne pas avoir tenté de le retenir à la maison. Mais elle l'avait laissé faire, elle l'avait laissé repartir en mission, et pas un jour n'avait passé depuis sans qu'elle ne regrette de ne pas l'en avoir empêché. Alors pour oublier, du moins pour tenter d'oublier sa peine et sa culpabilité, elle se donnait corps et âme dans son travail.

 **\- « Oui tu as raison, évite le sujet, encore. »** Soupira la blonde avec mépris. **« Papa est mort il y a presque trois mois mais tu es toujours incapable d'en parler avec moi ! »**

 **\- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dire. »**

 **\- « Je n'en sais rien, tu pourrais peut-être commencer par me demander comment je vais ? »** S'agaça l'adolescente. **« Mais non, on dirait que tu t'en moque. Depuis qu'il est mort tu passes tout ton temps à l'hôpital, tout ce qui compte c'est que je marche dans tes pas, que je devienne docteur Griffin junior et tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. »** Poursuivit-elle, lâchant enfin tous les reproches qu'elle avait pu accumuler contre sa mère durant ses derniers mois.

 **\- « J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, c'est tout. »** Se justifia lainé dans une excuse qu'elle savait peu crédible **. « Et je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais faire autre chose que médecine je te soutiendrais, je ne veux simplement pas que tu t'engages dans une voix artistique sans avenir ! »**

 **\- « Papa, lui, il m'aurait soutenue. »**

 **\- « Peut-être, mais ton père n'est plus là ! Et je fais tout mon possible pour qu'on s'en sorte toutes les deux ! »**

 **\- « Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne sert à rien. On tourne en boucle parce qu'on est aussi buté l'une que l'autre et sans papa on est tout simplement incapable de s'entendre. »** Soupira finalement la blonde, vaincue. Il était évident que cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part, elles étaient à la fois trop différentes dans leurs idées et trop semblables dans leurs manières d'agir pour réussir à avoir une discussion constructive. Si Abby était persuadé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour sa fille et sa protection, l'adolescente ne voyait dans l'attitude de sa mère qu'un manque de confiance.

Si Jake Griffin faisait encore partie de ce monde, nul doute qu'il aurait ri de voir les deux femmes de sa vie se montrer aussi entêté l'une que l'autre, mais malheureusement aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus personne pour tenir le rôle d'arbitre entre les deux femmes. Clarke se décida donc à faire ce qui était devenue une habitude pour elle ses derniers temps: fuir. Elle se dirigea sans un mot vers son armoire, en sortit un grand sac de sport, et commença à vider ses tiroirs.

 **\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »** S'étonna sa mère en voyant sa fille entassée plusieurs pulls, tee-shirts, jeans et sous-vêtements dans son sac.

 **\- « Je m'en vais. Quelque temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu contrôles constamment ce que je fais, avec qui, et quand. »** Lui répondit-elle sans un regard en terminant de bourrer ses vêtements au fond de son sac.

 **\- « Et tu penses peut-être que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, jeune fille ? »**

 **\- « J'aurai dix-huit ans dans à peine deux mois. Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions, que ce soit concernant mes études, les personnes que je fréquente, ou l'endroit où je vis. »** La blonde passa la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et s'avança pour sortir de la chambre.

 **\- « Et où tu vas aller ? »** Demanda Abby en lui bloquant la sortie. « **Chez cet imbécile de Finn ? »**

 **\- « Je n'en sais rien, mais n'importe où ça sera mieux qu'ici. »** Lança-t-elle en la contournant pour finalement sortir de la pièce. Elle entendit sa mère continuer de l'appeler, lui ordonnant de rester ici, mais l'adolescente ne fit qu'accélérer le pas et grimper au plus vite dans sa voiture.

 **\- « Clarke ! Clarke ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! Arrête ses bêtises et rentre à l'intérieur! »** Continua de hurler Abby depuis le seuil de la maison, sachant pourtant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à raisonner sa fille. S'il y a bien une chose que la jeune femme avait hérité de sa mère, c'était son entêtement. De vraies têtes de mules, aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

C'est ainsi que Clarke démarra sa mini et quitta la maison sans un regard pour sa mère. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant tant elle était furieuse contre sa génitrice, et bien qu'elle était consciente de s'être montré un peu dur avec elle, elle se sentait avant tout soulagé d'avoir enfin crevé l'abcès en lui avouant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle regretterait sans doute plus tard cette dispute, mais pour le moment la colère était encore bien trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se remettre en question. À ses yeux, sa mère était une idiote incapable de lui faire confiance et n'ayant rien fait pour retenir le départ de son père.

Elle roula alors un long moment dans les rues de New York, le temps de calmer ses nerfs à vif et de réfléchir à un plan. Elle était partie sans la moindre idée d'où elle allait aller et n'en savait toujours rien, pourtant, elle fut surprise de bientôt reconnaître la rue où résidait Lexa. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses réflexes l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Comme si un aimant l'avait irrémédiablement attiré jusqu'à elle. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de l'héberger c'était bien la jolie brune, après tout, elle avait déjà passé deux nuits dans son appartement.

Sans se poser plus de question, elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, prit son sac en bandoulière et entra dans le bâtiment pour frapper timidement à la porte de l'appartement 12. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas sur la brune qu'elle cherchait mais sur sa grande sœur, Anya.

 **\- « Clarke ? Que fais-tu ici ? »** S'étonna la femme plus âgée en la dévisageant d'un air surpris.

 **\- « Euh... Je... »** Bégaya Clarke, légèrement embarrassé. Anya était plus grande qu'elle d'au moins une tête et le regard sévère qu'elle semblait arborée en permanence avait le don de l'intimider. C'est alors que la brune remarqua le sac que portait la jeune femme et contenant visiblement des vêtements rangés à la va-vite au vu de la manche de sweat qui en dépassait.

 **\- « Je vois. »** Compris facilement la sœur de son amie. **« Bon aller reste pas là, rentre.** » Lança-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour l'invité à entrer. Elle reconnue également rapidement la chemise de sa sœur sur les épaules de blonde mais n'ajouta rien. Visiblement Lexa lui avait encore caché des choses au sujet de sa nouvelle amie, et elle comptait bien la questionner à ce sujet plus tard.

 **\- « Lexa est là ? »** Demanda timidement Clarke.

 **\- « Elle est sous la douche, elle ne va pas tarder. »** L'informa-t-elle. **« Bon, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il t'arrive où tu vas rester muette comme une carpe ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. »** Plaisanta la fausse-blonde pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- « Je me suis disputé avec ma mère. Et... enfin... j'aurais voulu savoir si elle était possible qu'elle m'héberge quelques jours... »** Bafouilla-t-elle.

 **\- « Pas de problème, on doit pouvoir te préparer un lit dans l'ancienne chambre de Gustus. »** Accepta la plus âgée en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail de la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en route.

 **\- « On ? Tu vis ici ? Avec Lexa ? »** Demanda l'adolescente, surprise. Elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais croisé la jeune femme dans l'appartement avant aujourd'hui.

 **\- « Disons qu'officiellement oui, mais dans la pratique c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à sortir beaucoup et à ne pas toujours dormir ici. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en terminant de faire couler un café qu'elle tendit à la blonde. **« C'était à propos de quoi ? La dispute avec ta mère ? »** La questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

 **\- « En grande partie parce qu'elle n'accepte pas que je veuille entrer à l'université dans un cursus artistique. Elle veut toujours tout contrôler, même mes amis. »** Lui confia-t-elle en acceptant la tasse fumante. « **Elle a carrément essayé de me raconter n'importe quoi au sujet de Lexa... »**

 **\- « Du genre ? »**

 **\- « Du genre que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je devrais fréquenter parce qu'elle a des problèmes, qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas sur elle... Bref, de belles conneries. »** Conclut-elle, ne croyant pas le moindre mot de ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter. À ses yeux, Abby essayait simplement de trouver des excuses pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme qu'elle devait sûrement voir comme une distraction l'éloignant de ses études. « **Parce qu'elle est son médecin elle pense sans doute tout savoir, mais ma mère peut vraiment être une idiote quand elle s'y met. »**

 **\- « Son médecin ? Attends, le docteur Griffin est ta mère? »** Comprit Anya, essayant d'assimiler les dernières informations.

 **\- « Oui, pourquoi ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »**

 **\- « Plus d'une fois. »** Acquiesça la brune en se remémorant les nombreuses -trop nombreuses- fois où elle avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital pour aller chercher sa sœur après que cette dernière ne se soit blessée durant un combat. Mais elle se souvenait surtout de sa première rencontre avec le docteur Griffin, juste après l'accident, lorsque sa sœur se trouvait encore entre la vie et la mort après qu'un énorme morceau de pare-brise ne lui ait entaillé l'abdomen. Et Anya se doutait que c'est à cela que devait faire référence la doctoresse lorsqu'elle avait mis en garde sa fille sur les " problèmes " de sa sœur. **« Je vais aller chercher Lexa. »** Déclara alors précipitamment la brune en montant au premier étage, laissant Clarke légèrement confuse au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle parle à cette idiote. Car en effet, la mère de la blonde n'avait pas totalement tort. Lexa avait accumulé plus d'un problème depuis l'accident, depuis la perte de Costia elle pouvait être particulièrement instable sur le plan émotionnel et la culpabilité la rongeait tellement qu'elle avait tendance à se montrer auto-destructrice. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec la blonde, Anya avait remarqué un changement brutal de comportement chez sa sœur. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait vu à quel point sa cadette semblait plus heureuse et apaisée ces derniers temps, et la présence de Clarke dans sa vie n'y était pas étrangère.

Mais Lexa lui avait confié ce qui s'était passé lors de leur soirée de la veille, notamment concernant sa rencontre avec une dénommée Raven qui n'était nulle autre que la conductrice de la camionnette qu'elle avait percutée. Une sacrée coïncidence qui malheureusement ne laissait rien présagé de bon. Il était temps pour la benjamine de s'ouvrir enfin, car si elle gardait se lourd secret caché, nul doute que cela finirait par se retourner tôt ou tard contre elle.

Il était hors de question de la laisser tout gâcher. Pas cette fois.

 **\- « Lexa, je peux entrer ? »** Demanda la brune en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain, n'attendant d'ailleurs pas la réponse de sa sœur pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière était par chance tout juste habillée et s'acharnait tant bien que mal à tresser ses cheveux humides.

 **\- « Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de frapper si tu rentres en même temps. »** Lui fit-elle remarqué en tentant vainement de nouer l'une de ses nattes. Visiblement aujourd'hui ses cheveux avaient décidé d'être réfractaire à toute forme de coiffure.

 **\- « Clarke est en bas. »** Annonça simplement l'aîné, ignorant sa remarque.

 **\- « C'est vrai ? »** Son regard venait de s'illuminer instantanément, voilà bien longtemps qu'Anya n'avait pas vu autant de joie éclairée le visage de sa sœur. Elle aurait cru l'espace d'un instant revoir la jeune Lexa de huit ans, tout excité le matin de Noël à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. À l'exception faite que le cadeau en question était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus assise dans leur salon. Cela fessait du bien de la voir aussi enthousiaste, voilà bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire.

 **\- « Oui, mais elle ne va pas s'envoler, alors viens par là il faut que je te parle. »** Reprit sérieusement la plus âgée. « **Et laisse-moi t'aider avec tes cheveux, tu me fais de la peine. »** Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, sa jeune sœur avait toujours eu besoin de son aide pour obtenir une coiffure présentable, à croire qu'elle était incapable de se servir d'un peigne.

 **\- « Je vais encore avoir le droit à un sermon ? »** Soupira la brune en la laissant s'occuper de sa chevelure récalcitrante.

 **\- « Peut-être que si tu faisais moins de bêtises, je n'aurais pas besoin de te sermonner tout le temps. »** Rétorqua l'aînée en commençant son minutieux tressage. **« Apparemment Clarke est partie de chez elle après une dispute avec sa mère, elle voudrait qu'on l'héberge. »**

 **\- « Et ça te pose problème ? La chambre de Gustus est libre, on a largement de quoi l'accueillir quelque temps ! »** Commença immédiatement à s'énerver Lexa, en permanence sur la défensive lorsque sa sœur tentait de lui parler de la blonde.

 **\- « Hey, calmes-toi ! »** Houspilla la fausse-blonde en lui tirant une mèche de cheveux. **« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste à ce que je sache. Au contraire, un peu de compagnie te ferait le plus grand bien. »**

 **\- « Alors quoi ? »** Demanda la cadette, désormais intrigué.

 **\- « Tu ne m'a jamais dit que la mère de Clarke était le docteur Griffin. »**

 **\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. »** répondit-elle nonchalamment, ce qui lui valut un nouveau tirage de cheveux. **« Aie ! Mais arrête de faire ça ! »**

 **\- « En quoi c'est important ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? »** S'agaça la plus l'aînée, à croire qu'elle faisait exprès. **« Lexa, ce matin tu m'apprends que la conductrice que tu as percutée est une amie de Clarke et cette après-midi je découvre que sa mère est ton médecin. Tu ne penses pas qu'avec tous ses liens entre vous il serait bon de l'informer un peu plus sur ton passé ? »**

 **\- « Elle n'a rien besoin de savoir sur mon passé ! »** Rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant et repoussant violemment sa sœur. **« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Anya ? Il faut toujours que tu te mêles de tout ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles constamment sur moi ! Alors occupes-toi de tes affaires pour changer ! »**

 **\- « Pour ça il faudrait que tu agisses en adulte ! Je trouve ça tellement bien que tu commences enfin à voir du monde, et cette Clarke à l'air d'une fille bien. Mais si tu veut vraiment être amie ou plus avec elle tu vas devoir t'ouvrir un peu parce que tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça. »** Tenta calmement de lui expliquer Anya, elle savait que si elle se montrait trop dure, sa jeune sœur ne ferait que se braquer davantage et il serait alors impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

 **\- « Ah oui ? Et comment veux-tu que je lui annonce ça ?! "Au fait Clarke, j'ai oublié de te dire, c'est moi qui ai percuté ton amie Raven il y a deux ans, donc c'est ma faute si elle est invalide, d'ailleurs j'ai aussi tué ma fiancée. Sinon, ça te dit un ciné ce soir ?" »** Ironisa la brune, sa voix roque et cassante trahissant à quel point il était dur pour elle d'admettre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

 **\- « Lexa... »**

 **\- « Non, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas en parler. »** La coupa-t-elle sèchement, prenant quelques instants pour se calmer et tenter d'éloignées les larmes s'accumulant dans ses beaux yeux verts. Le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir

 **\- « Tu ne veux jamais en parler. Tu es incapable d'en parler. Mais bon sang Lexa, ça fait deux ans, tu ne peux pas éternellement continuer à te punir pour ce qui s'est passé. »** Soupira l'aîné, sa petite sœur avait déjà tellement souffert, elle ne supportait tout simplement plus de la voir encore et encore se faire du mal.

 **\- « J'essaye, tu sais. J'essaye vraiment. Et avec Clarke c'est... Je ne sais pas, c'est plus facile quand elle est là. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. »** Lui avoua-t-elle timidement.

 **\- « Je sais. J'ai vu ton sourire lorsque je t'ai annoncé qu'elle était là. Je vois ton sourire à chaque fois que tu parles d'elle. Et ça fait vraiment du bien de te voir sourire, au moins cette fille a réussi là où moi j'ai échoué. »**

 **\- « Je suis désolé. »**

- **« Ne t'excuse pas d'être heureuse espèce d'idiote. »** La reprit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. **« Je suis contente que tu te sois fait une _amie_. »** Ajouta la brune en accentuant particulièrement le mot "amie", ne laissant aucun doute sur le sous-entendu qu'elle voulait faire passer.

 **\- « On est vraiment amie, rien de plus. »** Corrigea Lexa, sachant que sa sœur continuerait de faire multiples allusions si elle ne la détrompait pas dès maintenant sur la nature de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Clarke. **« Mais je tiens beaucoup à elle, elle est spéciale. »** précisa-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

 **\- « C'est pour ça que tu dois lui dire. Si vraiment son amitié est spéciale à tes yeux tu dois lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

 **\- « Mais tu es cinglé ma parole ? Comment tu crois qu'elle réagira si je lui dis que je suis responsable de l'accident de l'une de ses meilleures amies ? Elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Elle ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole ! »** La simple idée de perdre la blonde la terrifiait. Elle ne la connaissait pourtant que depuis très peu de temps, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Son amitié était rapidement devenue indispensable à la jeune femme, et elle refusait de la mettre en péril, elle ne le supporterait pas. C'était sans doute incroyablement égoïste de sa part, mais elle était incapable de lui avouer son passé si cela signifiait qu'elle risquait de la perdre.

 **\- « Et que penses-tu qu'il se passera si elle apprend de quelqu'un d'autre? Comment elle réagirait si sa mère lui disait ? Ou bien cette Raven ? Si elle tient vraiment à toi, je suis certaine qu'elle te pardonnera, mais uniquement si c'est toi qui lui expliques ce qui s'est passé. »** Insista Anya, voyant bien l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa jeune sœur. Elle avait beau s'être incroyablement refermé sur elle-même ces deux dernières années, cette Clarke semblait pourtant avoir réussi à pénétrer le cœur de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Je ne peux pas.** » Soupira la brune en baissant les yeux, coupable. Elle aurait voulu suivre les conseils de son aînée, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'Anya n'avait pas tort, mais comment le pouvait-elle ? **« Je serais incapable de la regarder dans les yeux et de... Je ne peux pas lui dire. Elle ne doit pas savoir. Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire. »** La supplia-t-elle d'un regard larmoyant. Elle ne supporterait pas que la blonde la voit comme elle-même se voyait : comme un monstre...

 **\- « Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »** Soupira-t-elle simplement en réponse. La jeune femme était persuadée que cela finirait tôt ou tard par se retourner contre sa sœur, et comme d'habitude elle se retrouverait à ramasser les morceaux du cœur brisé de sa cadette. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la forcer, et elle espérait juste que cette Clarke puisse continuer d'apporter un peu de joie dans la vie bien trop mouvementée de Lexa. **« Bon aller, viens par là, laisse-moi finir ta tresse. »** Lui intima-t-elle en s'attelant à finir rapidement mais soigneusement la coiffure la jeune femme.

 **\- « Merci »** La remercia-t-elle une fois son tressage finit, bien qu'il était évident que sa reconnaissance ne portait pas seulement sur la coupe de cheveux.

 **\- « Descends donc rejoindre notre invité, elle doit sûrement s'impatienter. »** Elle posa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa cadette, puis elles redescendirent ensemble au salon. Cette gamine serait probablement sa perte, mais peu importe que les liens du sang ne les unissent pas, Lexa était sa petite sœur. Anya avait juré à son leur père qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle et le comptait bien tenir sa promesse quoi qu'il arrive, même si la brune ne lui rendait clairement pas les choses faciles.

 **\- « Hey, alors comme ça tu as besoin qu'on t'héberge ? »** Demanda la brune, un grand sourire sur les lèvres tendit qu'elle avançait vers Clarke. Anya avait toujours été fasciné par la capacité de la jeune femme à masquer ses émotions, elle savait qu'intérieurement la brune était sûrement encore très bouleversée par leur discussion à l'étage, mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître, n'affichant sur son visage que la joie de revoir son amie.

 **\- « Si vous ne pouvez pas je comprends tout à fait, je ne veux pas vous déranger ou m'imposer. Je peux aller chez Octavia ou chez Raven ou... »**

 **\- « Arrête, tu es la bienvenue idiote. »** La coupa Lexa en voyant la gêne de son amie. **« Anya, tu pourrais aller lui préparer la chambre d'amis ? »**

 **\- « Pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? »** Protesta la fausse blonde.

 **\- « Parce que tu ne fais jamais rien dans cette maison, alors rends-toi un peu utile pour une fois. »** Plaisanta la plus jeune, faisant lâcher un léger rire à Clarke qui trouvait les taquineries des deux sœurs à la fois drôles et attachantes.

 **\- « La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras pour faire tes tresses espèce d'ingrate. »** Marmonna l'aînée en guise réponse avant de se diriger de nouveau vers les escaliers du premier étage afin de préparer un lit décent à leur invité.

 **\- « Tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne savais pas que tu vivais avec ta sœur, elle ma dit qu'elle n'était pas souvent là mais je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger... »** Demanda à nouveau la blonde, gênée.

 **\- « Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter, mi casa es tu casa. »** Déclara la brune avec un grand sourire, incapable de cacher la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de vivre quelque temps avec la jeune femme.

 **\- « Hey, tu es gentil mais c'est notre casa ! »** Rétorqua sa sœur du haut des escaliers.

 **\- « Tu passe ton temps ailleurs, alors mets-là en sourdine ! »** Répondit Lexa en roulant des yeux ce qui fit de nouveau rire leur invité.

Son séjour chez les deux sœurs Woods risquait d'être mouvementé si ces deux-là se chamaillaient toujours ainsi pensa Clarke, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être heureuse de se rapprocher un peu plus de la brune. De plus, elle allait enfin pouvoir un peu respirer, loin des reproches et des critiques incessantes de sa mère. Quant à Lexa, il lui était difficile de contenir son excitation à l'idée de vivre quelque temps avec la blonde, car peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Anya, Clarke n'était définitivement pas une simple amie.

Oui, cette cohabitation risquait d'être intéressante, pour toutes les deux.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà! J'espère donc que ce 5e chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en lâchant une petite review, les commentaires constructifs qui soient positifs ou négatifs font toujours plaisir et me pousse à continuer mon travail! À votre avis, comment va se passer cette cohabitation entre Clarke et Lexa (et Anya)? Lexa a-t-elle eu raison de ne pas en dévoiler plus sur son passé? Dites-moi vos théories! Et moi je vous retrouve donc vendredi 3 novembre avec le chapitre 6 qui sera vraiment concentré sur le Clexa, de même avec le chapitre 7! (Préparez-vous pour du fluff, tu fluff et encore du fluff en perspective!)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Just Friends

**Bonsoir mes petits Grounders ! Bon, il est 23h59, par conséquent nous sommes toujours vendredi, donc techniquement je ne suis pas en retard ! (Je suis à la bourre, mais pas en retard) Bon pour ma défense, la correction m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles petites fautes qui ont pu échapper à ma surveillance ! Je tenais aussi vous remercier pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre et j'espère en avoir autant (ou plus) sur celui-ci !**

 **Bref, vous l'avez suffisamment attendu je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre 6 centré presque exclusivement sur le Clexa!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Just Firends**

En décidant de venir s'installer quelque temps chez Lexa et sa sœur, Clarke avait probablement pris la deuxième meilleure décision de sa vie de jeune adulte (la première ayant été de postuler en école d'art). En effet, son premier week-end avec les deux jeunes femmes avait été incroyable. Bien qu'elles passaient une grande part leur temps à se chamailler et s'envoyer des piques, il était évident que les sœurs Woods partageaient une grande complicité, et Clarke ne pouvait qu'être heureuse en découvrant Lexa se montrer un peu plus insouciante. Il est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait encore jamais vu la jeune femme interagir réellement avec d'autres personnes, et elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à faire sourire Lexa.

Pourtant, elle aimait cette idée: elle était capable de faire sourire Lexa.

C'est donc de merveilleuse humeur que Clarke sortit de la chambre d'amis qui avait été aménager pour elle, afin de se rendre au lycée. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y aller. Après tout un week-end passé à découvrir un peu plus la vie de la jolie brune et de sa sœur, ainsi que leur soirée de la veille qu'elle avait passée blottit contre son amie devant une énième rediffusion d'un épisode de _Buffy contre les vampires_ , elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter l'appartement. Elle dut pourtant s'y résoudre, plus que quelques mois et elle serait enfin diplômée, il fallait seulement qu'elle tienne jusque-là.

L'adolescente s'appétait donc à descendre les escaliers, son sac de cours sur les épaules, quand soudain elle fut intriguée par l'une des photos accrochées dans le couloir. Jusqu'à maintenant son regard avait surtout été attirée par l'importante collection d'armes que les deux sœurs Woods avait accrochées dans leur appartement, c'était donc la première fois qu'elle remarquait se portrait de famille. Elle reconnut rapidement Anya, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années sur le cliché, se tenant à côté un homme barbu la dépassant d'au moins trois têtes. Et entre les deux, une petite fille brune aux lunettes rondes souriait largement, dévoilant un trou là où une dent de lait avait dû tomber.

 **\- « Elle a été prise le jour de mon adoption. J'avais huit ans. »** Déclara Lexa qui venait d'arrivée dans le dos de la blonde. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, ne l'ayant pas entendue s'approcher, puis elle reporta son attention sur la photo : elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable.

 **\- « Tu étais vraiment trop mignonne. »** La complimenta-t-elle.

 **\- « Étais ? Pourquoi, je ne le suis plus ? »** Souligna la brune pour la taquiner.

 **\- « Si ! Enfin non, enfin tu...»** Bégaya Clarke, déstabilisée. " magnifiquement belle " furent les mots venant à l'esprit de la blonde pour la décrire, mais elle préféra changer rapidement de sujet. **« Qui est le grand barbu à coté d'Anya ? »** Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'homme du doigt.

 **\- « Mon père adoptif, Gustus. Tu es dans son ancienne chambre. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle, un sourire nostalgique se dessinant sur son visage.

 **\- « Pourquoi il ne vit plus avec vous ? »** La questionna-t-elle, intrigué.

 **\- « Il est mort il y a quelques années. Un cancer. »**

 **\- « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu ton père. »** S'excusa Clarke.

 **\- « Je t'ai seulement dit que moi aussi j'avais perdu des gens auxquels je tenais. »** Et en effet, la blonde ne pouvait que constater tout ce que son amie avait déjà perdu du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans. Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, elle prit alors timidement la main de la jeune femme pour la serrer dans la sienne.

 **\- « Et tes parents biologiques ? Tu l'es as connu ? »** Se risqua-t-elle à demander, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait ce besoin irrépressible d'en savoir plus sur la brune et était incapable de réprimer sa curiosité à son sujet. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle aurait aimé savoir, et les moments où son amie s'ouvrait été si rares qu'elle se devait de saisir chaque occasion.

 **\- « Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère est morte d'une overdose quand j'avais cinq ans, c'était une camée. »** Lui avoua la brune, se surprenant elle-même en lui confiant cette part de son passé. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de son enfance, et à part sa famille, seule Costia avait pu entendre son histoire. **« Honnêtement j'ai très peu de souvenir d'elle, à part qu'elle me laissait souvent seule en oubliant de remplir le frigo. »** Ajouta-t-elle, ne préférant pas s'étaler davantage sur sa petite enfance.

La blonde resta muette face à cet aveu, et se sentit soudain coupable. Elle se sentit coupable de tant s'apitoyer sur son sort depuis la mort de Jake quand Lexa, elle, avait déjà tant souffert. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis la perte de son père, mais elle pouvait prendre exemple du grand courage que possédait son amie. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir affronter les épreuves de la vie avec autant de bravoures, la brune était vraisemblablement douée d'une force incroyable pour avoir pu surmonter la perte d'autant d'êtres chers à ses yeux et elle l'admirait énormément pour ça.

 **\- « Comment as-tu rencontré Anya et Gustus ? »** Finit par demander Clarke, espérant lui rappeler des souvenirs un peu plus joyeux. Et en effet, elle ne semblait pas s'être trompé puisque les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent à nouveau.

 **\- « En me battant évidemment. »** Ria la brune en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Anya. **« J'ai toujours été une enfant assez casse-cou, j'aimais bien m'attirer des ennuis. J'avais tout juste sept ans mais je n'ai pas hésité à me battre avec un gamin qui en avait le double parce qu'il embêtait régulièrement Costia. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle, lui confiant par la même occasion que cette fameuse Costia, dont elle entendait si souvent parler, faisait partie de la vie de la brune depuis sa plus tendre enfance **. « Le gamin en question était dans la même classe qu'Anya, alors elle s'est interposée avant que ça ne finisse mal... pour lui. »** Clarke porta de nouveau son regard sur le portrait de famille et plus précisément sur le visage de Lexa, bizarrement elle n'avait aucun mal s'imaginer cette petite brune, pourtant haute comme trois pommes, réussir à mettre ce pauvre garçon à terre.

 **\- « Et ensuite ? »** Demanda la blonde, bien curieuse de découvrir comment une bagarre entre enfants avait pu aboutir à une adoption.

 **\- « Comme tu le sais le dojo dans lequel Anya et moi travaillons appartenait à mon père. Anya lui a donc raconté comment une gamine de sept ans avait réussi à amocher un élève de troisième, et le samedi suivant elle et Gustus sont venu me rendre visite à l'orphelinat. Il voulait m'entraîner au judo. Il a proposé de me prendre gratuitement comme élève, deux fois par semaine, pour que je développe mes capacités. Il a toujours dit que j'étais faite pour ça. »**

 **\- « Et l'orphelinat à accepter ? »** S'étonna Clarke. Surprise qu'un établissement censé protéger des enfants en difficultés autorise l'une de leurs pensionnaires à se lancer dans un sport de combat aussi jeune.

 **\- « Gustus a su leur donner tout un tas d'arguments plutôt convaincants ; cela pourrait m'aider à libérer ma frustration pour être moins violente au quotidien, cela m'obligerait à être plus sociable, cela favoriserait ma concentration, et m'apprendrait aussi les règles de respects liés aux arts martiaux. »** Énuméra la brune avec fierté, car en effet, ces entraînements avaient bien eu les effets escompter, et même plus encore. **« Au final, les assistantes sociales ont vite accepté en se disant que ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. J'étais un véritable cas désespéré à l'époque, mes éducateurs ne savaient plus quoi faire de moi. Je passais mon temps à essayer de fuguer, je n'avais aucun ami à part Costia, je me battais tout le temps et je n'écoutais jamais rien. M'entraîner** **avec Gustus est la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivée, il m'a tout appris.**

 **\- « Et quand a-t-il décidé de t'adopter ? »** Questionna la blonde, totalement absorbée par le récit de son amie. Décidément, l'enfance de la jeune femme était tout aussi mouvementé que sa vie d'adulte, et visiblement elle avait toujours été une véritable dure à cuire.

 **\- « Au début, je ne le voyais que deux fois par semaine, comme prévu. Mais rapidement j'ai commencé à venir m'entraîner tous les jours après l'école avec Anya, ça a duré presque un an. Et finalement... Je ne sais pas, mon charme a dû opérer. »** Plaisanta-t-elle, contemplant la photo avec nostalgie, sa main toujours fermement tenue par celle de Clarke qui avait finit par entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. **« Gustus c'est très vite attaché à moi, et réciproquement. Finalement le jour de mes huit ans il ma demandé si ça me plairait de venir vivre avec lui et Anya. Je n'ai même pas hésité une seconde, à mes yeux ils étaient déjà devenu ma famille. Il a fallu encore plusieurs mois pour faire toutes les démarches mais le 5 octobre 2004, je suis officiellement devenu Alexandria Woods. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. »**

 **\- « C'est vraiment une belle histoire. »** Se contenta de dire Clarke, émue par le passé de la jeune femme. **« Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer. »** Ajouta-t-elle, car en entendant le récit de Lexa, il était facile de déceler tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle pouvait porter l'homme qui était devenu sa famille.

 **\- « Autant que toi tu aimais ton père. »** Répondit la brune dans un sourire complice, encore une fois Lexa s'avérait être la personne la mieux à même de la comprendre ce par quoi elle passait. **« Tu sais la douleur ne disparaîtra jamais complètement. Gustus est mort il y a cinq ans mais il continue de me manquer chaque jour qui passe. Mais je te promets que tu iras mieux, tu apprendras à vivre avec cette absence, et un jour ça ne fera plus aussi mal. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle.

 **\- « Je l'espère. Parce que pour le moment... C'est juste foutrement douloureux. Il me manque constamment. »** Lui avoua-t-elle, se sentant suffisamment en confiance pour lui dévoiler comment elle se sentait réellement, elle savait que la jeune femme la comprendrait, contrairement à sa mère incapable de l'écouter ou à ses amis n'ayant jamais eu de perte semblable.

 **\- « Je sais, mais tu es une guerrière, et je sais que tu surmonteras tout ça. »** Clarke lui adressa un sourire, touchée que son amie puisse la voir comme quelqu'un de brave. Mais si elle était une guerrière, elle se demandait bien qu'elle force de la nature pouvait décrire la brune et son immense courage.

 **\- « Je l'espère. »** Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le vert profond des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais dû. Dès que leurs regards se croisaient elles se sentaient toutes deux comme hypnotisées, l'une par le vert de la forêt et l'autre par le bleu océan dans lequel elle aimait se noyer encore et encore. Il fallut donc que Clarke se fasse violence pour se détacher d'elle et vérifier l'heure qu'il était à son poignet : 8h14. Merde, elle était en retard. **« Oh non, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure ! Je dois vraiment y aller ! »** Paniqua-t-elle, en découvrant qu'elle avait déjà manqué presque un quart d'heure de son cours de littérature.

 **\- « Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? »** Demanda la brune sans réfléchir, sa main tenait toujours fermement celle de Clarke et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à la lâcher. Elle aurait voulu passer tout son temps avec la jeune femme dont elle était devenue totalement dépendante. Elle seule semblait avoir le secret pour la faire sourire et se sentir heureuse à nouveau. Elle avait d'abord voulu combattre ses émotions qu'elle s'était refusée à ressentir pendant si longtemps, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il était si facile de se laisser aller en présence de la blonde, et il était à l'inverse si dur pour elle de la laisser partir.

 **\- « Si je veux avoir mon diplôme, malheureusement oui. »** Soupira-t-elle, n'ayant pas non plus la moindre envie de la quitter, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. **« Fais attention, je vais commencer à croire que je vais te manquer. »** La taquina-t-elle en se forçant finalement à lâcher sa main.

 **\- « Pas du tout. »** Rétorqua la brune qui n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle allait horriblement lui manquer, d'ailleurs elle ressentait déjà le manque de son contact lorsqu'elle avait retiré sa main, cette douce sensation de chaleur et de réconfort quittant malheureusement son corps. Elle se demandait bien comment il était possible que cette jeune femme qu'elle apprenait encore seulement à connaître lui soit devenue aussi indispensable.

 **\- « Je ne te crois pas. »** S'amusa la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue. **« Je dois vraiment y aller, je te rejoins au dojo après les cours.** **À** **ce soir. »** Lança-t-elle en partant rapidement, descendant à tout à allure les escaliers et priant pour arriver avant la fin de son premier cours de la journée.

\- **«** **À** **ce soir. »** Répondit la jeune femme complètement déstabilisée, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer au contact des lèvres de la blonde sur sa joue.

xxxxxxxx

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'excuse selon laquelle son réveil n'avait pas sonné ne fut pas suffisante pour Jaha, le professeur de littérature de Clarke, qui lui donna une retenue pour être arrivée avec près de quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Cette dernière ne broncha pas, se contentant d'accepter la punition avant de rejoindre son amie Octavia, assise comme toujours au dernier rang.

 **\- « Une panne de réveil, vraiment ? Tu n'as rien trouver de mieux ? »** La taquina cette dernière en poussant son sac afin de permettre à son amie de s'asseoir à la place qu'elle lui avait consciencieusement gardée.

 **\- « La ferme. »** Rétorqua-t-elle en sortant ses affaires, bien qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de rattraper le cours qu'elle avait manqué durant les treize petites minutes qui lui restaient avant la fin de l'heure.

 **\- « Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé? »** Questionna la brune, comme toujours à l'affût de nouveaux ragots croustillants.

 **\- « Je suis parti de chez moi et Lexa m'héberge quelque temps. On a commencé à discuter avant que je parte en cours et on n'a pas vu le temps passer, c'est tout. »**

 **\- « Attends, attends, tu peux répéter ? Tu t'es barré de chez ta mère ? Et tu vis chez Lexa ?! Mais t'es malade de m'annoncer ça comme si de rien était ! »** Hurla pratiquement la jeune femme qui ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette explication.

 **\- « Mademoiselle Blarke. »** Lâcha son professeur avec autorité. **« Je vous prierai de vous taire, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter à la pause. »**

 **\- « Pardon m'sieur. »** S'excusa-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke. **« Nan mais tu m'expliques, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci en chuchotant.

 **\- « Je me suis disputé avec ma mère. C'est aller assez loin, mais j'en avais plus que marre qu'elle essaye constamment de contrôler tout ce que je fais. Comme on arrivait tout simplement plus à communiquer j'ai fait mon sac et je suis partie. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle tout en faisant semblant de copier le cours de Jaha. **« Je ne savais pas trop où aller alors je suis aller voir Lexa, elle et sa sœur ont acceptées de m'héberger quelque temps. Voilà tu sais toute l'histoire maintenant. »**

 **\- « J'en reviens pas que tu sois partis de chez toi, ta mère sait où tu es au moins ? »**

 **\- « Je ne lui ai pas dit précisément où j'étais mais je lui ai envoyé un message ce week-end lui disant que j'allais bien et que je restais chez une amie pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. »**

 **\- « La vache, j'en reviens pas que tu es osée faire ça ! »** S'exclama la brune, elle connaissait Clarke depuis l'école primaire et savait que son amie faisait plutôt partie des gentilles filles sages et obéissantes, ce n'était clairement pas son genre de fuguer.

 **\- « J'étais simplement fatigué de me battre constamment avec elle. »** Admit Clarke dans un soupire, les incessants combats avec sa mère l'épuisaient et elle voulait lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle était capable de prendre ses propres décisions. **« Je pense qu'un peu d'éloignement nous fera du bien à toutes les deux, et puis elle n'a pas particulièrement insisté pour me ramener à la maison de force, elle m'a juste harcelé de messages pour vérifier que j'allais bien. »**

 **\- « Tu sais, quand une mère envoie plus de deux messages à son enfant généralement c'est pour vérifier qu'il est en vie car elle est morte d'inquiétude. »** Lui signala Octavia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 **\- « Ce matin j'avais neuf appels manqués et vingt-quatre messages. »** Lui avoua la blonde en repensant à tous les "où est-ce que tu es ?","quand reviens-tu à la maison ?","il faut qu'on parle" et les "rappels-moi" que sa mère avait pu lui laisser durant le week-end.

 **\- « Griffin, ta mère est en train de se faire un sang d'encre là, tu vas la tuer cette pauvre femme si tu continues. »**

 **\- « Je sais, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à revenir, pas tout de suite. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup mes nouvelles colocs. »** Dit-elle incapable de réprimer un sourire en pensant aux sœurs Woods, en particulier la cadette.

 **\- « Tu as l'air vraiment proche de cette Lexa. »** Constata sa meilleure amie. **« Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre vous par hasard ? »** Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, intrigué. Elle avait bien remarqué leur complicité naissante à sa soirée et avait également pu voir à quel point Lexa c'était montrer protectrice envers elle lorsque Finn c'était comporter comme un gros crétin. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissance, si la brune ne c'était pas occuper de cet idiot, Octavia se serait personnellement chargée de le remettre à sa place. Elle avait appris à tolérer Finn, mais si elle se montrait honnête Octavia n'avait jamais particulièrement porté le jeune homme dans son cœur. À ses yeux, sa meilleure amie méritait beaucoup mieux.

 **\- « Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me poser cette question ? Raven aussi était persuadé que nous étions plus qu'amis. »** S'agaça Clarke, de plus en plus gênée que tout le monde extrapole sa relation avec la jeune femme. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une forte amitié qui les avait rapidement rapproché, il n'y avait pas la moindre ambiguïté entre elles, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est la manière dont elle te regarde »**

 **\- « Et elle me regarde comment ? »** Demanda blonde, il est vrai qu'elle c'était plusieurs fois surprise à se perdre dans les yeux de Lexa, mais elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué que de son coté la brune pouvait l'observer d'une façon particulière.

 **\- « Eh bien, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je t'adore, mais je ne te dévisage clairement pas comme le fait. C'est comme si... »** Elle prit quelques instants pour trouver ses mots. **« Comme si tu étais les pepperonis sur sa pizza, ou les pépites sur son cookie, ou la crème chantilly sur ses fraises ou... »**

 **\- « C'est bon O, j'ai compris l'idée. »** La coupa-t-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire en plein milieu de la classe. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les comparaisons gastronomiques de son amie étaient assez... imagées.

 **\- « Donc tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »**

 **\- « Je crois, oui. Mais je pense que tu te fais des idées, je doute que Lexa me vois comme un pepperoni. Je suis juste une amie à ses yeux. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle pour lui enlever toutes ses idées de romance saugrenues de la tête. Mais sans doute aussi pour se le rappeler à elle-même.

 **\- « Très bien si tu le dis... Mais, de ton coté tu es sûr que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il y ait plus ? »** Insista de nouveau la brune ce qui fit violemment rougir Clarke. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lâcher l'affaire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Lexa et encore moins de comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis d'elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Depuis sa discussion avec Raven elle se sentait de plus en plus confuse et en la questionnant Octavia n'arrangeait rien du tout à la situation. Elles étaient amies c'est certain, mais de son côté la blonde ne pouvait nier qu'elle éprouvait une certaine fascination pour la jeune femme et qu'elle l'appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

 **\- « Je suis avec Finn. »** Se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »** Lui fit remarquer Octavia, mais une chance pour la jeune femme, on entendit enfin la sonnerie de fin du cours retentir, signifiant la fin de son interrogatoire. Elle s'empressa donc de ranger ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la salle, néanmoins talonné par sa meilleure amie. **« Aller Clarkie, répond à la question ! »** s'obstina la brune.

 **\- « Je ne sais pas d'accord ?! »** Répondit-elle avec agacement en se retournant brusquement vers la jeune femme. **« Je sais simplement que je suis bien avec elle, je me sens à ma place, et elle me comprend. Maintenant fou-moi la paix ! »**

 **\- « Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. »** S'excusa Octavia en remarquant à quel point son amie avait les nerds à vif. Elle nota mentalement pour plus tard que Lexa était un sujet qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop aborder, visiblement la blonde elle-même n'était pas très sûre du lien qui les unissaient et cela la rendait plutôt irritable. **« J'étais juste curieuse. On parle d'autre chose ? »**

 **\- « Oui, je préférais. »** Acquiesça-t-elle, soulagé que la jeune femme cesse enfin d'insister avec ses questions. **« Et si on parlait plutôt du garçon que tu as rencontré à la soirée ? C'est Lincoln c'est ça ? »** L'interrogea-t-elle, sachant que le meilleur moyen de détourner son attention était de lui parler du jeune homme dont elle n'avait cessé de faire l'éloge par textos durant le week-end.

 **\- « Oui, c'est ça, c'est un véritable canon ! Il est tellement doux, gentil, attentionné, il a vraiment été adorable avec moi. D'ailleurs il m'a invité à sortir demain soir ! »** Énumérera-t-elle avec excitation, ce qui fit légèrement sourire la blonde. Lorsque son amie craquait pour un garçon elle se transformait rapidement en vénérable moulin à paroles et se laissait vite submerger par ses émotions. « **Je crois que je lui plais bien. Mais maintenant il faut que je trouve une tenue à me mettre ! Tu crois qu'il aimerait ma robe bleue ? Celle avec le nœud ? Ou ça fait un peu trop pour un premier rencard ? »**

 **\- « Ta robe bleue serait parfaite. Il ne pourra pas te résister »** La conseilla-t-elle.

 **\- « Super, mais il faudra encore que tu m'aides à choisir mes chaussures, et mes boucles d'oreilles ! »** Lui signala-t-elle, et c'est donc ainsi qu'elle passèrent les deux heures de cours qui suivirent à planifier le futur rendez-vous de la brune, ne prétend malheureusement pas la moindre attention au cours d'histoire du professeur Kane. Au moins, Octavia avait enfin stoppé ses questions et Clarke put enfin se sortir la brune aux envoûtants yeux verts de la tête, enfin, jusqu'au déjeuner.

Car évidemment, cela aurait été trop beau que son emploi du temps soit en parfait accord avec celui de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière avait hélas cours de biologie quand la blonde enchaînait par deux heures de mathématiques avec le professeur Pike. Et sans Octavia pour la distraire, il lui fut malheureusement très dur de ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer sur Lexa.

Pourquoi la jeune femme obsédait-elle autant son esprit ? Quoi qu'elle fasse il lui était impossible de ne pas ressasser leur conversation de ce matin. Elle se sentait tellement privilégiée que la guerrière brune lui est enfin fait partager une part de son passé, mais en constatant à quel point Lexa était une personne courageuse, son admiration envers elle n'en était que renforcer. Plus elle apprenait à la connaître et plus elle voulait en savoir davantage sur elle, et plus elles passaient de temps ensemble et plus elle lui manquait terriblement. Jamais elle ne c'était sentie si rapidement liée à une personne, pourtant avec Lexa tout semblait simple et naturel et elle avait parfois l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

Mais paradoxalement, cette forte complicité commençait à l'effrayer, pour la simple raison qu'elle avait peur que cette amitié ne se transforme en quelque chose de plus fort. Petit à petit Clarke commençait à comprendre qu'elle éprouvait une attirance singulière pour la jeune femme et qu'elle l'appréciait d'une façon qui ne ferait que confirmer les soupçons de Raven et Octavia. C'était plus fort qu'elle, en présence de la brune une nuée de papillons semblaient se mettre à virevolter à l'intérieur de son estomac et ses joues prenaient rapidement une teinte cramoisie dès que Lexa avait le malheur de faire le moindre sous-entendu.

Elle avait un petit-ami bon sang ! Un petit-ami auquel elle avait promis de redonner une chance, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel tourbillon d'émotions dès qu'il était question de la jeune femme ? De plus, il était évident que de son côté Lexa était encore profondément blessé par la disparition de son ex. Elle ne lui avait que très peu parler de Costia, mais au vu de son regard à chaque fois qu'elle avait pu prononcer son nom et des quelques informations qu'elle avait appris par Anya, Clarke avait compris à qu'elle point la brune était toujours hantée par la mort de son ancienne amante.

Il était donc totalement ridicule qu'elle commence à envisager l'idée que leur relation devienne plus qu'une forte amitié. Quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été avec Finn, il était totalement stupide de croire que la brune pouvait elle aussi la voir comme quelqu'un de spéciale. Elle n'était qu'une simple amie. Qu'une simple fille complètement saoule rencontrée au bord d'un pont un soir d'hiver. Elle n'était rien.

Pourtant il y avait également tous ces signes lui criant le contraire : Lexa n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à se battre pour la protéger, c'est également sans hésitation qu'elle avait accepté de l'héberger pour une durée indéterminée, et ce matin même elle s'était ouvert à elle en lui racontant une part de son enfance. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi tous ces petits détails plus discrets : les sourires qu'elle lui adressait et les rougissements qu'elle tentait vainement de masquer, les sous-entendus taquins et les regards insistants. Et puis enfin il y avait les gestes : leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient malgré elles et les baisers sur la joue prolongés... tout cela devait pourtant bien signifier quelque chose, non ?

Ou bien peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, tout cela était sans doute simplement dû à son imagination. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Désormais à moitié affalée sur son pupitre, Clarke jeta un regard à la montre de son père et soupira en constatant que seules dix petites minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du cours. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot au charabia de Pike sur les fonctions exponentielles et n'avait pas le courage d'essayer de s'y intéresser. Elle sortit donc une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un crayon et commença alors ce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire lorsqu'un cours ne l'intéressait pas : dessiné.

Elle devait sérieusement commencer à réfléchir aux œuvres qu'elle allait présenter pour son entrée en école d'art et devait donc se mettre rapidement au travail. Son porte-folio devait respecter des critères très précis, en effet il devait contenir aux minimums trois paysages, trois natures mortes, trois portraits, un autoportrait le tout dans deux styles différents ou plus, sans oublier une œuvre principale entièrement libre mais qui devrait être suffisamment originale et représentative de son talent. Autrement dit, la jeune artiste avait du pain sur la planche.

Elle s'était si longtemps renseigné sur la School of Visual Art, elle connaissait tous les plus grands artistes ayant un jour eu la chance d'y étudier : Jessica Abel, Bill Plympton, le défunt Keith Haring et même l'acteur Jared Leto. Elle savait également les noms de tous les professeurs et les disciplines que ces derniers enseignaient, elle était même capable de donner le nombre exact de salle de classe compté par l'établissement et de citer chaque peinture et sculpture exposée dans la prestigieuse école. Elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds, pourtant Clarke connaissait déjà l'université dans ses moindres recoins.

Elle en avait rêvé si longtemps sans jamais oser l'avouer, si bien qu'aujourd'hui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à y postuler, la peur et l'angoisse commençaient dangereusement à l'envahir. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur son talent, la blonde savait qu'elle avait un véritable dont pour le dessin et ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père lui avait répété qu'elle était une véritable artiste en herbe, mais son dont serait-il réellement suffisant ? Rien n'était moins sur. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de présenter ses dessins devant un jury et aussi doué soit-elle, les places étaient limitées et la concurrence serait sûrement rude.

Là où cela commençait à se corser, c'était pour les natures mortes. Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé de grand intérêt à représenter des corbeilles de fruits ou de vulgaires objets, et préférait de loin peindre les détails de larges paysages ou tâcher de capturer au mieux les émotions des visages qu'elle dessinait. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le choix et devait au plus vite trouver des natures mortes capables de l'inspirée. Elle avait envisagé l'idée de représenter la montre de son père, l'un des rares objets ayant une valeur à ses yeux, elle avait aussi pensé à peindre certains de ses ustensiles de dessin, mais pour la troisième nature morte elle n'avait aucune idée... Peut-être pourrait-elle utilisée certaine des armes de Lexa ? Ces dernières étaient pour la plupart suffisamment complexes et détaillées pour lui donner un modèle intéressant, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander.

Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. Encore une fois la brune s'immisçait dans ses pensées.

La jeune guerrière l'obsédait tellement depuis leur rencontre qu'elle avait été incapable de dessiner un autre visage que le sien. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ses yeux verts étaient tout simplement hypnotisant et elle avait appris à y lire le torrent d'émotion qui s'y reflétait malgré l'expression neutre que Lexa affichait en permanence. Elle avait tellement noircie son cahier à croquis de portrait de la jeune femme que Clarke était désormais capable de reproduire les yeux fermés ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa longue chevelure brune. C'est d'ailleurs sans surprise qu'elle reconnut les contours désormais familiers de son visage en jetant un œil aux quelques traits qu'elle avait gribouillés depuis le début de son cours de math. Elle avait beau essayer, Lexa apparaissait toujours sur le papier, même si honnêtement elle n'essayait pas beaucoup. Elle aurait pu la dessiner un millier de fois pour échapper à l'ennui et un autre bon millier juste parce qu'elle en avait envie. À croire qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Il allait pourtant falloir qu'elle se force à représenter autre chose, elle avait encore trois portraits à préparer et elle ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas peindre Lexa sur les trois (et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle en mourrait d'envie) mais elle comptait déjà s'inspirer de la jeune femme pour son œuvre principale et la peindre sur plus de deux portraits en plus de celui-là commencerait réellement à faire beaucoup. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve d'autres modèles. Elle pourrait peut-être essayer avec Finn ? Non, le jeune homme n'avait aucune caractéristique particulière et la seule chose que Clarke était capable de lire dans ses yeux était sa passion pour les matchs de foot. Pourquoi pas Raven ? La latina débordante d'énergie avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin malicieux laissant transparaître son immense joie de vivre, cela contrasterait bien avec le caractère plus réservé de Lexa.

Oui, ça serait parfait, elle présenterait donc un portrait de Raven et deux autres de Lexa. Maintenant qu'elle avait les modèles en tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir sous quels angles elle allait les travailler. Et une fois ses deux portraits terminés, elle pourrait pleinement se concentrer sur son œuvre principale dont elle avait déjà une idée assez précise, encore une fois inspiré par la brune occupant toutes ses pensées.

 **\- « Mademoiselle Griffin, cela vous dérangerait-il de prêter un t'en soit peu attention à ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? »** Lui demanda son professeur avec agacement, la sortant malheureusement de sa rêverie. **« Et rangez-moi donc vos dessins immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que cela se retrouve confisqué dans mon bureau »** La menaça-t-il avec un regard sévère. **« Vous-êtes dans un cours de math, pas d'art plastique, alors concentrez-vous un peu. »**

 **\- « Oui monsieur. »** Soupira-t-elle en rangeant à contre cœur ses croquis. Elle avait été tenté de lui répondre mais préféra finalement faire profil bas, elle avait déjà reçu une heure de retenue plus tôt lorsqu'elle était arrivée en retard, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer davantage. Pour au moins la centième fois de la journée, elle regarda sa montre : 10h34. Cette journée allait être interminable.

xxxxxxxx

Effectivement, la journée avait été excessivement longue. Elle avait totalement raté son interrogation de géographie, elle n'avait pas suivi un seul cours de l'après-midi et sans surprise Lexa n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde ses pensées. C'est donc dans un profond soulagement que Clarke quitta enfin le lycée en fin d'après-midi, impatiente de rejoindre la brune au dojo où cette dernière travaillait chaque soir de semaine. Elle prit néanmoins le temps d'envoyer un rapide message à sa mère qui l'avait une fois de plus harcelée d'appels puis monta dans sa voiture. Elle était plus que ravie de ne pas avoir à se rendre à l'hôpital après les cours comme elle le devait habituellement et c'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'elle pénétra dans la petite école d'art-martial des sœurs woods.

Elle salua rapidement Anya à l'accueil puis se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement où elle découvrit Lexa dans une vision radicalement différente de la dernière fois. En effet la jeune femme n'était pas en train de se battre contre un homme mesurant deux fois sa taille et pesant deux fois son poids, mais entourée d'une dizaine de jeunes enfants en kimono totalement absorbés par ses mouvements et buvant littéralement ses paroles.

 **\- « Le plus important est de ne jamais baisser votre défense, vous devez toujours rester en alerte en particulier lorsque vous attaquez car c'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes le plus vulnérable. »** Leur expliqua Lexa qui semblait très à l'aise dans son rôle de professeure, elle était incroyablement détendue et Clarke ne put que sourire à cette vision terriblement attachante. Elle décida donc de s'approcher un peu plus et de s'asseoir dans les gradins avec les parents de quelques élèves. **« Bien, maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un serait volontaire pour m'aider à faire une démonstration ? »** Demanda-t-elle. Il eut alors un moment de silence, aucun des enfants assis en tailleurs autour d'elle n'osant se manifester, sans doute un peu impressionnés. C'est à ce moment-là que Lexa leva la tête et remarqua la présence de la blonde, instantanément son regard s'illumina et elle lui adressa un grand sourire auquel Clarke répondit par un petit signe de la main.

Elle la faisait sourire, sa présence la faisait sourire.

 **\- « Je veux bien essayer. »** Proposa finalement un garçon d'une petite douzaine d'années en levant timidement la main.

 **\- « Parfait Aden »** Le félicita-t-elle avant de lui tendre un grand bâton de combat (larme devait sûrement avoir un autre nom plus complexe mais Clarke ne savait pas comment l'appeler autrement.) Le blondinet s'en empara et se mit en position, suivi par Lexa, armée elle aussi du même instrument. **« Bien, maintenant je veux que tu essayes de m'attaquer. »**

 **\- « Détends-toi Aden, tu es crispé. »** Lui fit-elle remarqué en constatant à quel point le jeune garçon était tendu. **« N'ait pas peur et lâche-toi d'accord ? Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, ce n'est pas grave d'échouer quand on a essayé de toutes ses forces. »** Lui conseilla-t-elle. Il se remit alors en position, prit une grande inspiration et attaqua de nouveau Lexa avec cette fois-ci beaucoup plus d'ardeur et de conviction. **« Oui, comme ça, très bien ! »** L'encouragea la brune en continuant de parer ses coups.

Le blond semblait désormais avoir trouvé ses marques et bien que Lexa n'y allait clairement pas trop fort avec lui, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle décida donc de compliquer les choses et plutôt que de se contenter de parer ses coups avec son bâton elle se mit elle aussi à l'attaquer lorsque le garçon relâchait sa garde. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour l'atteindre et elle stoppa alors l'exercice.

 **\- « Tu vois ? C'est pour cela que tu dois toujours faire attention à tes défenses. »** Lui expliqua la brune. **« Mais c'était très bien, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. »** Ajouta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main. Le garçon acquiesça d'un sourire, il était en sueur et visiblement fatigué, mais il semblait aussi plutôt fier d'avoir relevé le défi de sa professeure. **« Aller, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, aller vous changer. »** Annonça finalement Lexa, donnant le départ pour les enfants qui se levèrent ensemble pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Clarke qui l'avait jusque-là observée en silence en profita alors pour se lever et la rejoindre.

 **\- « Hey, je ne savais pas que tu enseignais. »** Lui confia-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

 **\- « Hey. »** La salua-t-elle en rangeant les armes de ses élèves dans l'une des caisses prévues à cet effet. **« Vraiment, que pensais-tu que je faisais ici alors ? »**

 **\- « Euh... Pour être honnête je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. »** Avoua Clarke, se sentant soudain un peu bête, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de possibilité et elle imaginait mal la brune s'occupant du nettoyage des tatamis. **« En tout cas tu as l'air d'être une bonne professeure, tes élèves étaient totalement captivés. »**

 **\- « Je suis un** _ **excellent**_ **professeur. »** La corrigea-t-elle avec sa modestie naturelle.

 **\- « Oh vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça. »** S'amusa la blonde en rentrant dans son jeu.

 **\- « Mais oui, et je pourrais même te le prouver. Que dirais-tu que je te donne un cours particulier ? »** Proposa Lexa, prenant clairement la jeune artiste au dépourvu. Elle ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie et ne possédait pas la moindre force dans les bras ou dans les jambes, il était évident qu'elle allait se ridiculiser.

 **\- « Je ne sais pas Lexa... »** Hésita-t-elle.

 **\- « Aller, ça serait amusant.** » Insista la jeune femme. **« Et puis avoir quelques bases de self-défense pourrait toujours être utile si tu te fais de nouveau agresser par un crétin comme Finn et que je ne suis pas dans les parages pour lui botter les fesses. »** Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, la brune savait comment se vendre c'était indéniable.

 **« Tu sais... J'ai décidé de redonner une chance à Finn, il est venue s'excuser... »** Lui avoua-t-elle un peu honteusement, elle savait que de simple excuse n'aurait pas dû être suffisant pour tout effacer mais elle n'avait pas été capable de le lui refuser. **« On doit se voir vendredi soir, il m'a promis de se faire pardonner. »**

 **\- « Je vois. »** Répondit sèchement Lexa, avec ce qui semblait être un soupçon de... Jalousie ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie, l'imagination de Clarke lui jouait sûrement encore des tours. **« Ça ne change rien au fait que quelques prises de self-défense pourraient te servir, alors est-ce que ça marche ? »**

 **\- « D'accord. »** Accepta-t-elle finalement, non sans une certaine appréhension.

 **\- « Génial. Mais tu devrais te changer, tu vas mourir de chaud comme ça. »** En effet, frileuse de nature, la blonde était vêtue d'un pull-over à col roulé ainsi que d'une épaisse veste, il lui serait donc dur de s'exercer aux arts martiaux dans cette tenue. Elle enleva donc les couches de trop, restant simplement en jean et débardeur tandis que de son côté la brune avait elle aussi décidé de retirer une couche, la laissant en short et brassière de sport.

Clarke dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir lorsqu'elle découvrit les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés de la jeune femme. Elle les avait déjà aperçue dans le bureau de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait dû remettre l'épaule de Lexa en place, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait cela ne lui faisait pas du tout le même effet. Ou plutôt si, mais en infiniment plus fort. Comment la brune faisait-elle pour avoir un corps aussi parfait ?

 **\- « Pour...pourquoi tu enlèves ton tee-shirt ? »** Bégaya Clarke, incapable de détacher son regard de ses épaules musclées, de ses jambes galbées, de son torse sculpté et surtout de ses incroyables tatouages. Elle remarqua ce qui semblait être les restes d'une cicatrice sur le bas de son abdomen, probablement d'une blessure à l'épée bien qu'elle n'en soit pas sûre. Ses quelques connaissances en médecine lui disaient que l'entaille était un peu trop profonde pour un simple accident de lutte, mais elle ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, reportant rapidement son attention sur le corps à se damné de la guerrière.

 **\- « Pour être plus à l'aise et parce qu'il est pleins de sueur. »** Répondis nonchalamment la brune, avait-elle au moins conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle ? Visiblement non. Pourtant Clarke commençait à avoir excessivement chaud et elles n'avaient même pas encore débuté leur entraînement. **« Bien, je vais te montrer quelques prises simples pour té dégager si quelqu'un essaye de te retenir, puis je t'en montrerai quelques autres plus défensives pour les dissuader de recommencer, est-ce que ça te va ? »**

 **\- « Ça m'a l'air bien, oui. »** Acquiesça-t-elle en essayant de se reconcentrer.

 **\- « Parfait, alors essaye de m'immobiliser. »**

 **\- « Quoi ? Mais... Enfin je- »**

 **\- « Arrête de réfléchir, fais-ce que je te dis. »** Ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté. Clarke tenta donc de s'attaquer à brune et de lui agripper le bras, sans succès puisque Lexa se dégagea en un tour de main et inversa leur position, se retrouvant dans le dos de la jeune femme en lui bloquant les deux mains croisées sur la poitrine. Elles ne s'étaient encore jamais retrouvé aussi proches.

 **\- « Impressionnant. »** Souffla la blonde dans un soupire. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle pouvait également sentir celui de la guerrière palpiter dans son dos. Le contacte de sa peau douce et chaude était en train de déclencher un véritable brasier dans le bas-ventre de la jeune artiste et sa respiration était désormais irrégulière. Elle était en train de perdre tous ses moyens et ne savait comment empêcher son corps de s'enflammer alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Lexa contre sa nuque.

 **\- « Tu vois, c'est simple. »** Déclara-t-elle en la relâchant, mais si en apparence Lexa dégageait une grande confiance en elle et un sérieux à toute épreuve, elle était intérieurement tout aussi confuse que la blonde. Son cœur s'emballait de façon incontrôlable et savoir qu'elle faisait de l'effet à son amie n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite. **« Bon, maintenant on va inverser les rôles. Je vais essayer de t'empoigner lentement et tu vas faire ce que je te dirais pour te dégager comme je l'ai faits. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle.

 **\- « D'accord. »** Acquiesça Clarke en prenant une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir et tenter d'oublier que le simple frôlement involontaire d'une des mains de la jeune femme contre ses hanches avait suffi à la faire frissonner de tout son être.

 **\- « Bien, alors si quelqu'un t'empoigne comme ceci. »** Commença-t-elle en agrippant son son poignet. **« Tu dois faire pivoter ton bras comme ça et attirer ton agresseur vers toi. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en l'aidant à répéter doucement les mouvements. **« Ensuite tu lui attrapes l'autre main et tu les bloques devant lui. »** De nouveau, elle lui montra les actions à faire et elles se trouvèrent alors dans la position inverse à celle de tout à l'heure. **« Parfait, tu as compris. On va essayer à nouveau mais cette fois sans que je t'aide. »** Bien que toujours aussi perturbé par la proximité de la jeune femme et intimidé par l'exercice, Clarke accepta.

La guerrière l'empoigna donc une nouvelle fois et son élève fit au mieux pour répéter les mouvements qu'elle lui avait montrés précédemment. Elle eut du mal à prendre suffisamment confiance en elle pour agir avec force et rapidité comme avait pu le faire la brune, néanmoins Clarke parvint sans trop de difficultées à la repousser, lui agripper les mains, puis les maintenir avec fermeté devant elle.

 **\- « Tu es plutôt doué. »** La complimenta Lexa dans un léger murmure, désormais c'est elle qui pouvait sentir le souffle de la blonde contre sa nuque et cela avait le don de la rendre totalement dingue. Elle avait beau se répéter encore et encore que Clarke n'était qu'une simple amie, il est évident qu'une véritable amitié ne l'aurait pas autant déstabilisée.

De nouveau, la brune fit de son mieux pour prendre sur elle est masquée son trouble, de même pour Clarke qui eut quant à elle un peu plus de mal à faire disparaître le rougissement de ses joues et la chair de poule qui s'était rependu sur ses membres. Elles continuèrent malgré-tout d'enchaîner les exercices et les différentes prises de self-défense dans cette atmosphère électrique pendant plus d'une heure, les laissant toutes les deux transpirantes et fatiguées.

 **\- « D'accord, j'abandonne. Je n'en peux plus. »** Lâcha la blonde en tombant une énième fois sur le tatamis, totalement épuisée par tous les assauts de sa professeure. Elles s'étaient désormais penchées sur des prises d'attaques plus complexes et Clarke avait été incapable de mettre la brune au sol comme prévu. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient en feu et elle ne sentait plus du tout son postérieur à force de s'écraser lourdement parterre. Si Lexa c'était d'abord montré gentille et délicate, il n'en était plus rien et elle n'hésitait plus à l'immobiliser avec force et à la faire tomber.

 **\- « Déjà ? Petite nature. »** Se moqua la brune en constatant l'épuisement de la jeune femme qui semblait incapable de se remettre sur ses jambes. Amusée, elle lui tendit alors la main afin de l'aider à ce relevé.

 **\- « On n'est pas toutes des athlètes de haut niveau. »** Rétorqua la dessinatrice en essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer un rythme de respiration normale, et le bras tatoué de la brune ne l'aidait clairement pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle finit néanmoins par accepter la main de la jeune femme et se releva dans un grognement à peine dissimulé. **« Je vais sûrement avoir des bleus pendant des jours avec tes bêtises. »** Se plaignit-elle.

 **\- « Pauvre chou. Tu verras, tu me remercieras lorsque tu sauras capable de te défendre contre de gros crétins bourrés.**

 **\- « Si tu le dis, mais en attendant j'ai mal aux fesses. »**

 **\- « Tu es désespérante. »** Soupira la brune, non sans un léger sourire qu'elle avait été incapable de retenir devant le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme. **« Ne t'inquiète pas, la leçon est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer. »** Annonça-t-elle en allant récupérer sa serviette au bord du tatami avant de s'essuyer la nuque dans un geste que la blonde trouva bien plus sexy qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Pour ne rien arranger, Lexa passa une main dans ses cheveux pour détacher son chignon, laissant alors retomber ses éclatantes boucles brunes sur ses épaules. À croire qu'elle faisait exprès d'être magnifique pensa la blonde en se giflant mentalement de trouver sa prétendue _amie_ si attirante.

Tandis qu'elle admirait le dos de la jeune femme et les quelques fragments de tatouage dépassant de sa brassière, la blonde eut une idée. Une idée stupide, mais une idée quand même. Lexa lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à prendre son adversaire par surprise et se servir de ses moments d'inattention pour attaquer, elle allait donc appliquer ses conseils à la lettre.

 **\- « Banzail ! »** Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant avec force sur la brune, sautant sur son dos afin de la faire tomber. Elle méritait bien une petite vengeance après toutes les fois ou la guerrière l'avait envoyé au tapis durant leur entraînement, malheureusement pour elle, Lexa avait appris à rester constamment en alerte. Bien que surprise, elle ne se laissa donc pas déstabiliser.

 **\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »** Demanda-t-elle, incapable de se retenir de rire alors que la jeune femme était sur son dos et tentait de la frapper pour la faire s'écrouler au sol. C'était probablement la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vu.

 **\- « J'essaye de te faire tomber. »** Rétorqua Clarke, visiblement concentré sur ses tentatives infructueuses pour faire chuter la jeune femme.

 **\- « Et ça fonctionne? »** Ria de nouveau la guerrière en attrapant l'une des jambes de son amie. **« Je vais te montrer comment on fait tomber quelqu'un. »** Annonça-t-elle en la tirant vers elle. Néanmoins, la blonde se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à son bras et lui fit alors perdre l'équilibre, c'est donc ensemble qu'elles s'écroulèrent au sol dans un cri de surprise.

Clarke, qui avait fermé les yeux en prévision de la chute, fut étonnée de ne pas avoir mal lorsqu'elles heurtèrent le sol : elle était en effet tombée sur son amie qui avait alors amorti le choc. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et découvrit deux prunelles vertes la fixant avec intensité. Affalées l'une sur l'autre dans une position plus qu'étrange, leurs visages n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques pensa la dessinatrice en se plongeant un peu plus dans le vert profond de son regard. De nouveau, son cœur battait à la chamade, et en étant si proche de la brune elle était certaine que cette dernière pouvait sentir ses palpitations irrégulières.

Oui elles les sentaient. Elles résonnaient en elle comme la plus douce des mélodies. La poitrine de la blonde se soulevait rapidement contre la sienne à chacune de ses respirations et cela la faisait littéralement perdre pied. Il lui était incroyablement difficile de se détacher du bleu océan de ses yeux, mais son regard descendit néanmoins petit à petit le long de son visage jusqu'à se poser sur les fines lèvres rosées de la blonde. Elle songea un instant à ce qu'il se passerait si elle comblait les quelques centimètres les séparant, les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient-elles aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air ?

Le temps c'était arrêtée. Clarke ne serait dire combien de temps s'étaient-elles regardées ainsi, quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Ce moment lui paraissait avoir duré des heures. Plus aucune pensée cohérente n'était capable de se former dans son esprit et elle se contenta alors de suivre le regard descendant de la brune. Elle se mit elle aussi à fixer la bouche pulpeuse de son amie qu'elle ne considérait d'ailleurs plus du tout comme telle à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Elle n'avait même jamais autant désiré un baiser avant aujourd'hui. Elle mourait d'envie d'attirer la jeune femme encore plus près et goûter à la saveur de ses lèvres.

Prudemment, elle posa une main sur la joue droite de Lexa qui frissonna instantanément à son contact. Elle remonta lentement son index jusqu'à la commissure de sa bouche, effleurant tout juste sa peau. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elles étaient déjà plus proches, leurs lèvres se frôlant pratiquement. Elle allait l'embrasser. Et Lexa savait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de la repousser. Elle aurait au contraire enfoui une main dans les cheveux de la blonde pour approfondir davantage le baiser et mêler leurs langues dans un duel endiablé.

Mais elles furent interrompues avant qu'une telle passion ne puisse les emporter.

 **\- « Lexa, c'est l'heure de la fermeture ! »** Hurla Anya en pénétrant dans le gymnase. L'établissement était désormais désert, tous les enfants et leurs parents avaient quitté les vestiaires depuis longtemps de même que les quelques adultes qui étaient venus s'entraîner. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent immédiatement sous la surprise, rougissant avec un air coupable et terriblement gêné. **« Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? »** Questionna l'aînée des sœurs Woods qui ne s'était clairement pas attendu à trouver sa cadette dans cette position... Délicate.

 **\- « Je montrais simplement à Clarke quelques prises. »** Se justifia rapidement la jeune femme en se redressant, suivi par la blonde toujours aussi perturbée par l'intense moment qu'elles venaient de partager.

 **\- « Je vois. »** Acquiesça sa sœur, peu convaincue. **« Dans tous les cas c'est l'heure de fermer et je meurs de faim, alors grouillez-vous que je puisse aller manger. »** Leur ordonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Les deux _amies_ s'adressèrent un timide sourire, les joues toujours aussi rouges et le souffle court.

Elles avaient failli s'embrasser.

* * *

 **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez envie d'assassiner Anya ? Ou moi ? Bon d'accord je suis sadique, mais bon, ça ne serait pas drôle, il faut faire monter la sauce comme on dit ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

 **Que pensez-vous du Clexa, pensez-vous qu'il se passera bientôt quelques choses entre elles ? Clarke a-t-elle déjà des sentiments pour notre belle guerrière? Qu'avez-vous pensez de l'enfance de Lexa ? Et surtout du petit cours de self-défense entre nos deux héroïnes et leur presque baiser ?**

 **Dites-moi tout et faites-moi part de vos théories sur la suite, en attendant je vous retrouve dans deux semaines, vendredi 17, pour le chapitre 7 qui sera riche en rebondissements et en émotions croyez-moi !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Then the truth gets out

**Bonsoir mes petits grounders, c'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve pour ce 7eme chapitre (vous noterez d'ailleurs que je ne suis pas en retard ni à la bourre pour une fois!) Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos retour sur le précédent, ce sont vos reviews qui m'encourage à écrire et j'espère donc recevoir beaucoup de vos avis sur celui-ci car il s'agit d'un chapitre décisif pour la fiction. Sans plus de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **P.S : Essayez de ne pas trop m'envoyer de menaces de mort, ça serait gentil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Then the truth gets out**

Vendredi après-midi, lorsque Clarke pénétra dans l'appartement des sœurs woods après une longue et pénible journée de cours, elle fut agréablement surprise par la délicieuse odeur de pommes caramélisées s'échappant de la cuisine. Et pour cause, en s'approchant, elle découvrit Lexa s'affairant au fourneau avec une concentration semblable à celle qu'elle employait lors de ses combats.

 **\- « Ça sent drôlement bon ici, qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? »** Questionna la blonde en humant un peu plus l'odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines.

 **\- « Des lasagnes façon Woods, mais ce que tu sens c'est la tarte aux pommes prévue pour le dessert.** » Lui expliqua Lexa en coupant énergiquement un poivron en minuscule petits morceaux. Décidément, en plus d'être experte des armes de combat elle était aussi experte des couteaux pensa Clarke en la rejoignant près du plan de travail.

 **\- « Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner. »**

 **\- « Je sais faire beaucoup de choses. »** Répondit la brune avec sa modestie habituelle. Tandis qu'elle terminait la découpe de son poivron, elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit furieusement rougir la jeune femme, laissant à son imagination tout le loisir de pensées aux autres "compétences" que la brune pouvait posséder. Pourquoi la guerrière avait-elle autant de facilité à la troubler ?

 **\- « Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »** Proposa Clarke en essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver sa contenance.

 **\- « Pourquoi pas, tu n'as qu'à continuer de couper les poivrons pendant que je m'occupe de la bolognaise. »** Accepta la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire pour sortir la viande hachée. La blonde acquiesça et s'affaira donc à la découpe des légumes tandis que Lexa fit revenir la viande de bœuf dans une poêle accompagnée de quelques oignons et de sauce tomate.

 **\- « Mon père aimait beaucoup cuisiner. »** Lui avoua Clarke en tranchant ses légumes beaucoup moins rapidement que l'avait fait la brune, en effet elle n'avait pas la même dextérité et avait beaucoup de mal à épiner les poivrons, pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'ils contiennent autant de graines ?

 **\- « Ah oui ? Et toi, tu aimes ça ? »** Questionna Lexa en jetant à œil à la dessinatrice qui de toute évidence était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec un crayon dans les mains plutôt qu'avec un couteau.

 **\- « Quand j'étais petite j'aimais beaucoup le regarder faire, mais je t'avoue que les rares fois où j'ai essayé de cuisiner seule ça c'est assez mal terminer. J'ai souvent tendance à tout faire brûler. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en minimisant à quel point elle pouvait être catastrophique derrière les fourneaux. Si elle se montrait totalement honnête, elle était une véritable calamité. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'aider la brune. **Mais puisque tu sembles être doué en tout, c'est encore une chose à laquelle tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'initier, non ? »** Proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

 **\- « Avec plaisir. »** Acquiesça Lexa qui ne pouvait qu'être heureuse à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle excuse pour passer plus de temps avec la jeune femme. **« J'espère juste que je ne prends pas trop de risques en te laissant m'aider pour le repas de ce soir. On ne sait jamais, il y a toujours un risque que tu nous empoisonnes tous. »** La taquina-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

 **\- « Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! »** Rétorqua la blonde en lui lançant un morceau de poivron sur la tête.

 **\- « Première règle quand on cuisine princesse, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! »** La sermonna-t-elle en lui lançant pourtant elle aussi un morceau de légume.

 **\- « Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? »** Elle lui jeta cette fois-ci un poivron entier.

 **\- « Il faut bien que je riposte. »** La brune prit alors une poignée de viande hachée et l'envoya directement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de surprise aigu.

 **\- « Alors ça, tu vas le payer ! »** Elle s'empara d'un tube de sauce-tomate traînant sur le plan de travail et le pointa en direction de Lexa telle une arme redoutable, prête à tirer.

 **\- « Tu n'oserais pas ? »**

 **\- « Tu veux parier ? »** Elle pressa alors le tube de toutes ses forces, propulsant le coulis directement sur le visage de la guerrière qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la jeune femme mette ses menaces à exécution. Le visage désormais couvert de sauce, elle prit un instant pour se nettoyer les yeux avant de saisir le pot de farine dont elle c'était servi plus tôt lors de la confection de sa pâte à tarte.

 **\- « Non Lexa. »** Lâcha Clarke en reculant d'un pas, ayant bien vu la lueur de vengeance dans les yeux de l'autre jeune femme. **« Non, ne fais pas ça, stop ! »** Elle voulut s'enfuir, mais il était déjà trop tard, la brune s'avança et l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper et lui déversa alors l'intégralité du pot de farine sur le crâne. **« Ah ! »** Cria-t-elle en essayant vainement de se protéger.

 **\- « C'est toi qui l'as voulu ! »** Lui signala Lexa qui riait aux éclats devant l'état de son amie, la pauvre était désormais entièrement couverte de poudre blanche et aucun doute qu'après ça, ses cheveux seraient un enfer à démêler. La brune en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait jamais autant ri que lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme ouvrir sa bouche elle aussi intégralement pleine de farine.

Clarke lui lança un regard assassin qui ne dura néanmoins que quelques secondes, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait réellement la brune rire à gorge déployer et elle se rendit rapidement compte que c'était le plus beau son qui lui avait été donné d'entendre. Elle se mit alors elle aussi a rire, puis elle profita que l'attention de la jeune femme soit détournée pour lui relancer une poignée de poivrons en visage, relançant une bataille mouvementée visant à salir le plus possible l'autre. La cuisine se trouvait désormais dans un état catastrophique, le sol était jonché de farine et de légume en tous genres et depuis qu'elles avaient décidé de se bombarder mutuellement d'œufs c'était encore pire.

Désormais à court de munitions, Clarke s'était dirigé vers le frigidaire dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres projectiles, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Lexa qui lui agrippa les mains et la plaqua contre le mur adjacent avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elles se rendirent alors compte de la proximité de leur position, la brune maintenait les mains de la dessinatrice au-dessus de sa tête et leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur rappelant dangereusement la scène qui c'était jouer quelques jours plus tôt lors de leur entraînement au dojo.

Elles étaient couvertes de nourriture, aussi bien l'une que l'autre, mais Clarke n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ses yeux c'était instantanément posé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme sur lesquelles elle n'avait fait que fantasmé secrètement depuis cinq jours. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour les oublier, se rappelant encore et encore qu'elle avait un petit-copain aimant et que Lexa n'était censé être qu'une simple amie. Elle avait lamentablement échoué.

C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle promiscuité et la deuxième fois qu'elle pensait à réduire encore davantage l'espace les séparant. La blonde sentait son estomac se tordre sous l'envie irrésistible d'enfin goûter aux lèvres pulpeuses de la guerrière, mais encore une fois, elles se firent interrompre avant que l'une d'elles ne puisse faire le moindre geste.

 **\- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans cette cuisine, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »** Hurla Anya qui venait tout juste de se réveiller (elle avait une fois de plus passé la nuit dehors et n'était rentrée qu'au petit matin avec une terrible gueule de bois). Elle fixa les deux jeunes femmes qui c'était écartée tout aussi rapidement que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient fait surprendre prête à s'embrasser. À croire que l'aînée de Woods s'était juré de les empêcher de faire quoique se soit pensa Clarke en retenant un soupire de déception.

 **\- « Euh... On prépare le repas de ce soir ? »** Répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

 **\- « Et depuis quand tu finis avec du jaune d'œuf dans les cheveux lorsque tu cuisines ? »** Anya roula des yeux avant de poser son regard sur Clarke. **« Je vais commencer à croire que tu as une mauvaise influence sur ma sœur. Vous avez intérêt à me nettoyer ça, c'est plus une cuisine c'est un champ de bataille ici! »** Elle soupira, elle était heureuse de voir sa cadette s'amuser autant, depuis que la blonde avait emménagé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'une humeur exécrable après s'être faite réveiller aussi abruptement par leurs cris. **« Bon, je vais commander une pizza, parce que si je compte sur vous je peux toujours mourir de faim. »** Lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes horriblement gênées.

 **\- « J'ai l'impression que ta sœur ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »** Chuchota Clarke en se secouant pour tenter d'enlever une partie de la farine se trouvant dans ses cheveux.

 **\- « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est juste de mauvaise humeur, comme toujours. »** La rassura Lexa en essayant elle aussi d'enlever les différents morceaux d'aliments qui la recouvraient. Elles se regardèrent et durent se retenir d'exploser de rire à nouveau devant leur état lamentable. **« Mais elle n'a pas tort, je crois que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. »** Ajouta-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

Elles passèrent alors la demi-heure qui suivit à nettoyer de fond en comble la cuisine totalement saccagée par leur combat. Lexa du également se résoudre à jeter sa tarte aux pommes à la poubelle, cette dernière ayant fini totalement brûlée faute de surveillance. Elles prirent ensuite chacune une douche durant laquelle elles eurent beaucoup de mal à faire partir le mélange farine, œuf et sauce tomate s'étant accumulée dans leurs cheveux. Elles s'étaient comportés comme de véritables enfants, mais elles avaient adoré ça.

Clarke s'était par la suite enfermée dans sa chambre afin d'avancer sur certains de ses croquis. Étrangement, son intense bataille de nourriture avec Lexa l'avait inspirée, du moins l'esprit de guerrière de Lexa l'avait inspirée. La brune semblait véritablement faite pour ça, que son arme soit une épée, ses poings, ou bien une douzaine d'œufs, la jeune femme était une véritable combattante sachant parfaitement comment atteindre sa cible, esquivée les attaques, et prendre son adversaire par surprise. Et c'est ce véritable talent pour la lutte qui avait finalement soufflé à Clarke une idée concrète pour l'œuvre principale de son porte-folio.

Elle s'était alors rapidement mise au travail, enchaînant croquis sur croquis, la plupart finirent vite roulés en boule avant d'être jetés dans un coin de la pièce, mais certains lui donnèrent quelques idées qu'elle décida de conserver pour le moment où elle s'attaquerait réellement à son dessin. En tant qu'œuvre principale, elle voulait que tout soit parfait et était donc prête à passer des semaines sur les premières esquisses s'il le fallait. Et puis, si elle s'inspirait de Lexa, elle se devait de lui rendre justice en faisant de ce tableau le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais peint.

Après plusieurs heures durant lesquels la jeune peintre c'était totalement laissé absorber par son art, traçant au total plus d'une dizaine d'esquisses différentes de Lexa, elle entendit justement cette dernière frappée à la porte de la chambre d'ami. La dessinatrice se mit alors à paniquer, cachant au plus vite ses croquis représentant la brune dans des tenues de guerrières toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, dans de multiples positions d'attaque, et armées de façon tout aussi diverses et variées. Clarke n'avait pas encore totalement réussi à se décider sur l'aspect final de son tableau, mais elle comptait s'attarder minutieusement sur chaque détail afin de permettre à quiconque regardant son tableau de voir ce qu'elle voyait en Lexa : une femme forte, courageuse, téméraire, mais cachant aussi une grande douceur et une certaine vulnérabilité.

 **\- « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »** Demanda la brune en frappant une nouvelle fois contre la porte de la chambre d'ami.

 **\- « Oui, oui une seconde !** » Répondit précipitamment Clarke en terminant de cacher ses croquis à l'intérieur de sa pochette. **« C'est bon, tu peux entrer. »**

 **\- « Je te dérange ? »**

 **\- « Non, non, pas du tout. J'étais simplement en train de dessiné. »**

 **\- « C'est ce que je vois. »** Constata la jeune femme en découvrant la chambre jonchée de crayons, feutres, peintures et pinceaux en tous genres, sans oublier les toiles entassées dans un coin de la pièce, les boulettes de papiers dépassant de la corbeille et les nombreux cahiers à croquis empilés sur le lit. **« Tu t'es bien installé apparemment. »** Lui fit-elle remarqué dans un léger rire.

 **\- « Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à être assez bordélique quand je travaille. »** S'excusa immédiatement la jeune artiste. **« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout ranger ! »**

 **\- « Oh non ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es ici chez toi, tu peux t'étaler autant que tu veux. »** La rassura-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se pencher sur l'un des dessins se trouvant sur le lit de la jeune femme. Il représentait une épaisse forêt vierge traversée par une rivière, le tout éclairé par la douce lumière orangé d'un coucher de soleil. Lexa n'était pas vraiment une experte dans le domaine artistique, elle n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de traîné dans les musées et ne connaissait aucun peintre à l'exception de Picasso. Néanmoins, elle fut subjuguée devant l'œuvre de la jeune femme, les couleurs étaient superbes et les traits étaient si réalistes qu'elle aurait pu réellement se croire perdue au milieu de cette vaste forêt. **« Clarke, c'est vraiment magnifique. Tu as beaucoup talent. »** La complimenta-t-elle avec admiration.

 **\- « Oh, merci. »** La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle n'avait que très rarement montrée ses dessins à d'autres personnes que son père et savoir que la brune la trouvait talentueuse ne pouvait que la flatter.

 **\- « Je peux ? »** Demanda Lexa en pointant le carnet à croquis du doigt, elle mourait d'envie de découvrir d'autres dessins. Clarke accepta silencieusement d'un signe de tête et la guerrière se mit alors à tourner une à une les pages, découvrant des dessins lui apparaissant tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. De son côté, la jeune artiste sentit son estomac se serrer d'appréhension, elle savait que ce carnet contenait certaines esquisses assez récentes, certaines représentantes justement la brune.

Lexa continua de regarder avec fascination les portraits et paysages en tous genres contenus par le carnet sous le regard inquiet de leur dessinatrice. Elle fut muette d'admiration devant les spectaculaires reproductions de la blonde, en particulier celle d'une vue de New York depuis l'entrée de Central Park. Quant aux portraits, elle reconnut le visage de son amie Octavia dessiné à plusieurs reprises, mais aussi ceux familiers de quelques amis de la blonde qu'elle avait brièvement aperçus à la fête. Mais c'est alors qu'elle tomba sur un portrait qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à voir, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune, paisiblement endormie avec un livre dans les mains.

C'était elle.

Clarke l'avait dessiné.

 **\- « C'est... C'est moi ? »** Bégaya la brune, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux. La blonde avait probablement dû faire ce dessin mardi dernier, lorsqu'elles avaient passé la soirée sur le canapé du salon : tandis que Clarke griffonnait sur l'un de ces carnets, Lexa s'était assoupie en plein milieu de sa lecture. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la jeune femme puisse profiter de ce moment pour la dessiner.

 **\- « Oh, euh... C'est juste un essai, il n'est pas terminé. »** Répondit timidement la jeune artiste dont les joues venaient de prendre une teinte rouge pivoine. Elle lui pris alors rapidement le cahier des mains et s'empressa de le ranger dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Il ne s'agissait que l'un des nombreux (sans doute trop nombreux) portraits qu'elle avait pu faire de la jeune guerrière et préférait ainsi évitée qu'elle en voit davantage.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel Clarke fit son possible pour faire retrouver une couleur normale à ses pommettes alors que Lexa se confortait dans cette sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait alors qu'une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps. Clarke l'avait dessiné, mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé c'est la façon dont elle l'avait dessiné. Son portrait donnait l'image d'une jeune femme détendue, apaisée, et heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis des années. Pourtant c'est ainsi que la voyait Clarke, et bien plus encore.

 **\- « Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille manger quelque part ce soir ? »** Proposa soudainement la brune, se surprenant elle-même par sa proposition spontanée. **« Je n'ai aucun cours à donner aujourd'hui, Anya en bonne égoïste a déjà dévoré sa pizza et puis il n'y a plus grand-chose dans le frigo après notre bataille de tout à l'heure... »** Ajouta-t-elle pour se justifier, voulant ajouter de la cohérence à sa demande totalement impulsive. En réalité, la brune avait simplement ressenti le besoin de passer encore un peu plus de temps avec la dessinatrice et avait alors lâché la première chose lui étant passé par la tête.

 **\- « Ce serait avec plaisir. »** Accepta la blonde avec un sourire, qui s'effaça néanmoins rapidement lorsque par association d'idées, elle se rappela que nous étions vendredi soir. **« Oh non... Merde. »** Jura-t-elle en se remémorant qu'elle avait déjà un dîner de prévue ce vendredi, avec nul autre que son petit-ami ! Elle se jeta alors sur son téléphone délaissé sur le bureau en mode silencieux et constata qu'elle avait plus d'une dizaine de messages non-lus provenant tous de Finn. Comment avait-elle pu totalement oublier son petit-copain ?

 **\- « Qui a-t-il ? »** Demanda Lexa, intrigué par sa soudaine agitation.

 **\- « J'étais censé dîner avec Finn ce soir, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. »** Lui avoua-t-elle en constatant qu'elle avait déjà plus de vingt-cinq minutes de retard sur l'heure qu'ils s'étaient fixés plusieurs jours auparavant.

 **\- « Oh. »** La déception était clairement perceptible dans le soupir de la guerrière aux yeux émeraude.

 **\- « Je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on sorte, mais j'ai promis Finn et... »**

 **\- « Et lui a promis de se rattraper pour être un gros crétin, oui je me souviens. »** La coupa-t-elle, incapable de cacher son amertume au souvenir de cet abrutit aux cheveux longs mal coiffés.

 **\- « Je suis désolé. »** S'excusa simplement la blonde, elle savait que Lexa ne portait pas le jeune homme dans son cœur et préféra donc ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas l'apprécier, mais Clarke sortait avec Finn depuis presque deux ans et son attachement envers lui l'empêchait de se rendre totalement compte des nombreux défauts du brun. **« On pourrait sortir ensemble demain soir? »** Lui proposa-t-elle, ne voulant pas manquer une occasion de passer du temps avec la jeune femme.

 **\- « D'accord, va pour demain soir. »** Accepta Lexa qui avait légèrement tilté sur le choix des mots employer par la dessinatrice "sortir ensemble". Elle du pourtant se ressaisir, il était évident que la blonde ne sous-entendait rien de plus qu'une sortie entre amies, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un rencard. N'est-ce pas ?

 **\- « Super. »** Acquiesça-t-elle en déposant un baiser contre sa joue. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rassembler ses affaires et de s'habiller chaudement, puis elle partit rejoindre son petit-ami, au plus grand regret de Lexa auquel elle n'avait laissé que le souvenir de la chaleur de ses lèvres touchant sa peau.

xxxxxxxx

Finalement, Clarke fut presque reconnaissante d'être arrivée en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Finn. En effet, elle n'était là que depuis une demi-heure et s'ennuyait pourtant déjà à mourir. Le brun c'était comme bien souvent lancé sur un monologue faisant son propre éloge en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de football de lycée, et lui comptait passionnément ses fabuleux exploits lors des qualifications pour les championnats régionaux. La jeune femme était bien sûr heureuse pour lui, mais elle n'avait jamais porté un intérêt particulier pour le sport ( à part peut-être les arts-martiaux) et avait donc rapidement perdu intérêt à ce que pouvait lui raconter l'adolescent.

Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'un dîner était capable de sauver leur couple, mais plus les minutes passaient et plus Clarke comprenait que cela ne servait absolument à rien. La mort de son père avait conduit à leur éloignement, son rapprochement avec Lexa avait sans doute lui aussi eut une incidence sur ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver, mais elle se rendait petit à petit compte ils étaient surtout devenus trop différents. Si la jeune, belle, et populaire Clarke de quinze ans était tombée follement amoureuse du capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée, il n'en était plus rien pour la Clarke assise ce soir-là à la table d'un vieux Diner's.

Il lui arrivait encore de la faire rire, et elle éprouvait toujours un fort attachement envers lui, mais leur rupture était néanmoins inévitable. Elle refusait de rester avec quelqu'un pour qui elle ne ressentait plus ce petit frisson si caractéristique de l'amour. Elle voulait de nouveau sentir cette sensation grisante mêlant l'accélération des battements de son cœur, le tournoiement d'une nuée de papillons dans le creux de son estomac et la montée d'une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Le visage de Lexa lui apparut soudainement. Son corps avait déjà ressenti ses étranges effets en présence de la brune. Elle avait même eu cette folle envie de l'embrasser, deux fois, et cela signifiait forcément quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une simple attirance, c'était beaucoup plus fort que cela, et même si Clarke avait encore du mal à évaluer tout ce que la brune lui faisait ressentir, elle savait que la jeune femme était devenue incroyablement importante à ses yeux.

 **\- « Clarke, Clarke, tu m'écoutes ? »** Demanda soudainement Finn qui s'était rendu compte du désintérêt total que lui portait sa petite-amie.

 **\- « Euh... Oui, oui désolé. Tu parlais du match de lundi c'est ça ? »**

 **\- « De mardi. »** Soupira-t-il avec agacement avant d'être frappé par l'accoutrement de l'adolescente qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder jusqu'à maintenant. **« C'est nouveau ce style ? Depuis quand tu t'habilles comme ça ? »** Demanda-t-il intrigué par l'épaisse veste en cuir cloutée que portrait la jeune femme.

 **\- « Oh, euh c'est Lexa qui m'a prête des affaires. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle n'avait en effet pas emporté beaucoup de vêtements dans son départ précipité et avait alors pris la fâcheuse habitude de voler les habits de la jeune femme depuis quelques jours. Elle aurait parfaitement pu profiter des heures de travail de sa mère pour rentrer chez elle reprendre de quoi se changer, comme elle avait pu le faire lorsqu'elle était allée chercher son matériel de dessin, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle adorait porter les vêtements de la brune. Ils avaient son odeur.

 **\- « Lexa ? La tarée qui m'a frappée à la soirée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te prête des affaires ? »** Demanda-t-il à la fois confus et rancunier. Clarke avait totalement oublié de le prévenir de son emménagement avec la guerrière.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas une tarée. »** Le reprit-elle aussi tot. **« Je me suis disputée avec ma mère, je vis chez Lexa et sa sœur le temps que ça se calme. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle, voyant dans le regard sombre du jeune homme que cette situation était loin de lui faire plaisir.

 **\- « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue chez moi ? »** La blonde ne sut trop quoi répondre à cette question. Son instinct l'avait tout simplement conduite chez la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça son petit ami. **« Je ne pense as que ça soit une bonne idée que tu restes chez elle. Cette fille est bizarre. »** Ajouta Finn avec amertume.

 **\- « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !** » S'énerva immédiatement Clarke, exaspérer que tout le monde cherche à l'éloigner de Lexa en la faisant passer pour une dangereuse psychopathe. **« Vous ne la connaissez pas. Comment vous pouvez vous permettre de la juger ? »**

 **\- « Je te rappelle qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi et qu'elle a failli me casser le nez ! »** Protesta le jeune homme dont certaines contusions étaient toujours visibles, parsemant son joli minois de plusieurs cicatrices et hématomes violacés.

 **\- « Toi aussi tu l'as frappée! Pourtant personne n'est venue me dire que tu étais bizarre ou que tu avais des problèmes ! C'est une fille qui sait se battre, elle avait un peu bu, et elle s'est laissé emporter. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange là-dedans. »** Continua-t-elle de la défendre. **« Si tu veux tout savoir, Lexa est l'une des personnes les plus extraordinaires que j'ai jamais rencontrées »** Ajouta-t-elle avec rage et conviction. Elle en pensait chaque mot. À ses yeux, la brune était magnifique, dans tous les sens du terme.

- **« Il n'y a pas que le fait qu'elle m'aie frappée. Les gens parlent tu sais, et j'ai entendu des choses sur elle. »** Insista-t-il.

 **\- « Quelles choses ? »**

 **\- « Il paraît qu'elle aurait fait de la prison. »** Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, ce qui fit sourire Clarke tant elle trouva l'idée ridicule. Lexa ? De la prison ? Et puis quoi encore. **« Je suis sérieux ! Un ami à moi, Roan, s'entraîne au gymnase où elle bosse, c'est lui qui me la dit à la soirée. »** Lui expliqua-t-il

 **\- « C'est n'importe quoi ! »** S'exclama Clarke en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. **« Ce sont de belles conneries, tes amis et toi feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires, vous ne savez rien d'elle ! »** Hurla-t-elle au beau milieu du Diner's heureusement presque désert. **« La vérité c'est que ton ego a été blessé lorsqu'elle t'a remis à ta place et maintenant tu veux m'éloigner d'elle.** »

 **\- « J'essaye simplement de te protéger. »**

 **\- « Je suis capable de me protéger toute seule ! »** Lança-t-elle en tournant les talons, prête à quitter le restaurant. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir sans cesse la protéger de tout, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se protéger, et ça encore une fois seule Lexa semblait l'avoir compris. Elle allait d'ailleurs avoir l'occasion de mettre en pratique les techniques de self-défense que lui avait apprise la brune lorsque Finn l'empoigna fermement pour la retenir. Elle le prit par surprise lorsqu'elle lui agrippa en retour l'avant-bras et le retourna pour inverser leur position, se retrouvant derrière lui en lui bloquant les mains sur le torse. **« Tu vois. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre. »** Elle le repoussa ensuite violemment, fière d'avoir pu reproduire les enseignements de Lexa, puis sans un mot elle quitta le restaurant, laissant Finn totalement déconcerté au milieu de la salle, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris comment Clarke avait réussi à l'immobiliser de la sorte.

xxxxxxxx

 **\- « Arrête un peu de te morfondre, je t'entends penser d'ici. »** Lança Anya qui ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son film alors que sa jeune sœur avait passé les quarante-cinq dernières minutes à soupirer bruyamment, avachie sur le canapé dans une position aussi gracieuse que celle d'une baleine échouée. « **Ta chérie va revenir, tu peux quand même survivre une soirée sans elle, non ? »** La taquina-t-elle en jouant des sourcils.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas ma chérie. On est amie, combien de fois je dois te le répéter. »** Soupira une fois de plus Lexa en se redressant légèrement.

 **\- « Vraiment ? Je sais que je suis légèrement myope mais, je sais ce que j'ai vue dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Et si je sais bien compter c'est même la deuxième fois que je vous vois à deux doigts de vous embrasser, alors ne fait pas l'innocente. »** Lui signala son aînée qui avait parfaitement vu le rapprochement des deux jeunes femmes depuis que Clarke vivait chez elles.

 **\- « Ça ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était rien du tout... »** Tenta vainement de nier la brune. Elle avait pourtant tellement eu envie de l'embrasser, elle n'avait même jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose dans sa vie. Et c'est ce qui rendait ce besoin si douloureux, elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de désir pour Clarke, pour personne. Pas après Costia, pas après s'être tant convaincue que l'amour était une faiblesse. Mais il était si dur de ne pas se laisser tomber lorsqu'elle plongeait dans les yeux océans de la jeune artiste, ils l'hypnotisaient, l'emportaient dans un tourbillon d'émotions réchauffant son cœur glacé par le temps.

 **\- « Bah voyons. Et c'est parce que tu ne ressens rien pour elle que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort depuis qu'elle est partie rejoindre son copain. »**

 **\- « Finn est un gros crétin. Il ne la mérite pas. »** Se justifia-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à masquer l'immense jalousie qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle non plus ne pensait pas mériter Clarke, mais cet idiot de footballeur l'horripilait au plus haut point.

 **\- « Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressens si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec ce crétin comme tu dis. »** Proposa Anya.

Lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait... Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était confus : entre son désir de plaquer la blonde contre le premier mur qui viendrait et couvrir son corps de baiser, sa peur d'aimer à nouveau, le souvenir de Costia qui ne cessait de la hanter l'empêchant encore et toujours d'avancer, et sa culpabilité dévastatrice qui l'avait poussé à mentir et cacher plus d'un secret à Clarke. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué et c'est ce qui la poussa à sortir de l'appartement pour grimper à l'échelle de secours se trouvant derrière l'immeuble et ainsi accéder au toit de la résidence.

Elle adorait venir réfléchir ici, la terrasse était assez haute pour lui donner une jolie vue du quartier et les pollutions lumineuses étaient suffisamment faibles pour lui permettre d'observer sans trop de mal le ciel étoilé. Elle avait montré cet endroit à Clarke il y a quelques jours, pensant qu'elle apprécierait de contempler la Voie Lactée qui lui rappelait tant son père, et elle ne s'était pas trompée. L'adolescente était tombée amoureuse de la vue et y venait désormais plusieurs fois par jour pour peindre, réfléchir, ou tout simplement se perdre dans des discussions sans fin avec Lexa. C'était devenu leur endroit. Leur bulle.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Clarke ne trouva aucune trace de la brune en rentrant, elle sut immédiatement où chercher. Anya avait elle aussi déserté la résidence, probablement pour se rendre à une soirée comme elle le faisait très souvent, mais si Lexa n'était pas dans l'appartement ou au dojo, c'est forcément qu'elle était sur _leur_ toit.

Elle emprunta donc elle aussi les escaliers de secours et découvrit bel et bien la jeune femme accouder au rebord de la terrasse, contemplant les étoiles avec un air rêveur.

 **\- « Je savais que tu serais ici. »** Dit-elle pour annoncer sa présence. Elle s'approcha et vit un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune. Le sourire de Lexa était tellement rare, pure et fragile. Souvent à peine perceptible. L'ombre d'un sourire. Le fantôme d'un rire n'ayant pas raisonné depuis un long moment. Timide, un peu triste, comme si Lexa avait oublié ce que cela faisait se sentir jeune, pleine d'espoir, et amoureuse. Pourtant, Clarke commençait à ramener ce si précieux sourire à la vie. Carke la faisait sourire. Clarke la faisait rire. Clarke la rendait heureuse.

 **\- « Déjà de retour ? Comment ça c'est passé ? »** Demanda-t-elle, étonnée de la voir si tôt à la maison, surtout après être partie en retard à son rendez-vous.

 **\- « Tu avais raison. Finn est un gros crétin. »** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en s'accoudant elle aussi à la rambarde, ses avant-bras frôlant ceux de la jeune femme et propageant une chair de poule sur tout son corps.

 **\- « Tu veux en parler ? »** Les yeux de Lexa se posèrent sur leur peau qui se touchait : le contacte l'électrisait autant qu'il la brûlait. Le désir d'être avec la blonde s'opposant une nouvelle fois à sa culpabilité dévorante. Son cœur voulait se rapprocher encore un peu plus de la jeune femme quand sa tête lui criait de fuir cette faiblesse. Finalement, elle écouta le premier organe, glissant sa main dans celle de Clarke pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

 **\- « Au départ je pensais juste qu'on était devenus trop différent. Il me parlait de foot, de son entraîneur et des sélections qui approchent, mais je n'écoutais même pas. Je n'en avais rien à faire. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en regardant l'horizon, admirant l'endroit où se mêlaient les lumières de la ville et l'éclat des étoiles. **« Mais ensuite... On a commencé à parler de toi... »** Poursuivit-elle, hésitante, serrant davantage sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- « De moi ? »**

 **\- « Je lui ai dit que je vivais chez toi et il a commencé à faire son crétin possessif et jaloux. Il disait n'importe quoi, que tu étais dangereuse, que c'était mieux que je ne m'approche pas toi... On aurait dit ma mère. »** Soupira-t-elle tandis que la peur commençait à envahir la brune, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sans gorge. **« Je l'ai laissé en plan, je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. J'en ai assez que tout le monde me dise qui je devrais fréquenter. Je suis bien avec toi. »** Lui avoua-t-elle, levant prudemment son regard vers elle, rencontrant le vert forêt de ses yeux qui sous l'éclairage nocturne avaient pris une couleur de jade.

 **\- « Moi aussi. Je suis bien avec toi. »** Murmura timidement la guerrière qui n'avait à ce moment plus rien d'une grande lutteuse. Elle avait au contraire l'allure d'une petite fille effrayée, craignant de se jeter dans l'inconnu. Mais l'inconnue ne lui avait jamais paru aussi tentant que sous l'apparence de cette magnifique blonde aux yeux de la couleur du ciel.

Elle était de retour. Cette envie dévorante de capturer les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser enflammé. Elle les appelait l'une comme l'autre, leur intimant de combler les quelques centimètres les séparant.

 **\- « Quand je pense qu'il a été jusqu'à inventer des histoires à dormir debout pour m'éloigner de toi »** La main gauche de Clarke, celle dont les doigts n'étaient pas entrelacés à ceux de l'autre jeune femme, commencèrent à remonter lentement le long du bras de la brune jusqu'à venir se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Lequel de leurs cœurs battaient le plus vite, elles n'en avaient aucune idée. Celui de Lexa palpitait à toute allure d'anticipation tandis que celui de Clarke menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il n'était pas habitué à ce que sa propriétaire face preuve d'autant d'initiative. La blonde eut un léger rire, se souvenant des mensonges inventé par Finn pour lui faire peur. **« Il était tellement jaloux qu'il m'a même raconté que tu aurais fait de la prison. »** Elle avait dit ça sur un ton rieur, persuadée que tout cela n'était que des mensonges inventé de toutes pièces par son petit-ami (ou plutôt ex-petit-ami ?) pour l'effrayer, loin de se douter de la sombre vérité.

Lexa c'était instantanément reculé de plusieurs pas, les mains tremblantes, la gorge serrée et son estomac près régurgité son dernier repas. La panique venait de prendre possession de tout son corps sous le regard inquiet de Clarke qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé si soudainement. Anya avait raison, elle aurait dû lui parler de son douloureux passé. Il était trop tard maintenant, ses secrets venaient de resurgir et si elle avait pu les cacher à la jeune artiste, elle se sentait en revanche incapable de lui mentir en face à face. Le moment de pure magie qui les avait enveloppées toutes les deux d'une douce chaleur malgré les basses températures de cette nuit de printemps venait d'être rompue. Le désir se transformant en crainte.

 **\- « Lexa ? »** S'inquiéta Clarke en voyant la jeune femme détournée le regard et s'éloigner un peu plus. Elle vit trois gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sol de la terrasse, l'absence de nuages lui assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une averse mais bien des larmes de la brune qui s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. La peur gagna la jeune artiste, ce n'était pas possible, Finn avait forcément menti! **« C'est faux n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **« N'est-ce pas ? »** Insista-t-elle devant le silence de la jeune femme.

 **\- « C'est ma faute. »** Avoua la brune dans un sanglot déchirant qui fit tremblé sa voix. **« Tout est ma faute... »** Et devant une Clarke complètement perdue, elle se mit à raconter ce qu'il c'était passé lors de cette terrible nuit de janvier, à l'entrée du Brooklyn Bridge.

 _Flashback, deux ans plus tôt._

 _Lexa ne pouvait retirer ce stupide sourire de son visage tandis qu'elle conduisait dans les rues de New-York direction le quartier de Fort Greene, une main sur le volant, l'autre caressant la jambe de sa jeune fiancée. La brune avait fait sa proposition tout juste quelques jours plus tôt, et elles étaient alors en route pour passer le week-end chez les parents de Costia qui s'étaient réjouis d'apprendre les fiançailles de leur fille. Elle et Lexa, du haut de leurs dix-neufs ans, étaient en effet très jeunes, mais elles se connaissaient et s'aimaient depuis si longtemps que personne n'aurait pu mettre en doute leur amour. Elles étaient tout simplement faites pour être ensemble._

 _ **\- « Elle est vraiment magnifique, je ne comprends pas où tu as pu trouver l'argent pour m'offrir quelque chose d'aussi beau... »** Souffla Costia en admirant une fois de plus sa bague de fiançailles. Il s'agissait d'un anneau en or blanc, gravé de leur deux noms et sertie d'un saphir dont l'éclat bleu avait tout de suite rappelé à Lexa la couleur des yeux de sa petite-amie. _

_**\- « Disons que ça fait longtemps que j'économise. »** Répondit vaguement Lexa qui avait en réalité acceptée de donner des cours particuliers de self-défense à certains clients du dojo, et ce durant plusieurs mois, afin d'obtenir l'argent suffisant pour offrir à celle qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie, une bague digne de ce nom._

 _ **\- « Vraiment ? Dois-je comprendre que tu prévois notre futur mariage depuis longtemps ? »** Demanda blonde en levant un sourcil._

 _ **\- « Je crois que j'en rêve depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. »**_

 _ **\- « Tu dis n'importe quoi. »** Répondit Costia, ne pouvant se retenir de rire en imaginant Lexa, ses nattes défaites, ses lunettes trop grandes, et ses allures de garçon manqué, déjà prête à l'épouser le jour de leur rencontre au jardin d'enfants. **« On avait six ans et je pleurais parce que mon château de sable s'était effondrée. »** Lui rappela-t-elle. **« Je doute que tu m'imaginais devenir ta femme à ce moment-là. »**_

 _ **\- « Tu te trompes. Dois-je te rappeler qui t'as aidé à reconstruire un château encore plus grand et plus beau ? »** Se vanta Lexa en se souvenant elle aussi de cette après-midi d'été où elle avait rencontré celle qui deviendrait la personne la plus importante de sa vie._

 _ **\- « C'est toi. »**_

 _ **\- « Tu vois, déjà à l'époque je voulais te donner ce qu'il y a de mieux. »** La taquina-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. **« Tu as toujours été la femme de ma vie. »** Ajouta-t-elle, faisant littéralement fondre le cœur de sa fiancée, qui ne pu résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _ **\- « Aller, arrête de faire ta charmeuse et concentre-toi un peu sur la route, tu vas encore nous perdre si tu continues. »** Souffla-t-elle après leur court mais néanmoins intense baiser._

 _ **\- « Si tes parents n'avaient pas décidé de s'enterrer dans le trou du cul de New-York je ne me serai pas perdue, quelle idée de déménager à Fort Greene ? »** Se plaignit Lexa, qui était consciente de tournée en rond dans le même quartier depuis près de vingt minutes, incapable de se rappeler la route à prendre._

 _ **\- « Arrête un peu de râler. »**_

 _ **\- « Alors aide-moi, je ne sais plus du tout où tournée après le Brooklyn Bridge ! »** Grogna de nouveau Lexa, les mains crispées sur le volant._

 _ **\- « Où est la carte ? »** Demanda Costia en roulant des yeux devant l'attitude boudeuse de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière lui répondit par un mouvement de tête, désignant le siège arrière de la Clio. La blonde se retourna et se mit donc à chercher à l'arrière de la voiture, soulevant les sacs en plastique, les pochettes de CD, les restes de fast-food et les revues de magazines accumulés sur les sièges passagers, transformant l'arrière du véhicule en véritable poubelle. **« Bon sang Lexa, tu ne ranges jamais rien ! »** Soupira-t-elle, incapable de retrouver quoi que ce soit dans tout ce désordre._

 _ **\- « Tu n'as pas accepté ma demande pour mon sens de l'organisation. »** Plaisanta Lexa._

 _ **\- « En effet. »** Elle détacha sa ceinture afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements et se pencha de nouveau derrière, toujours à la recherche du précieux plan de New-York ensevelit sous le bazar de sa fiancée._

 _ **\- « Tu t'en sors ? Tu veux de l'aide ? »** Demanda la brune en détournant son regard de la route l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui furent de trop._

 _Lorsque Costia se retourna, brandissant victorieusement la carte routière, elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le feu rouge qu'elles venaient de griller et la camionnette fonçant à vive allure dans leur direction. Tout s'enchaîna très vite._

 _ **\- « Lexa, attention ! »** Hurla la blonde, mais il était déjà trop tard. Lexa tenta de freiner et de faire une embardée mais leur vitesse était trop grande et la distance séparant les deux véhicules beaucoup trop courte. La collision fut inévitable. Elles percutèrent de pleins fouets l'autre voiture, le choc propulsant Costia non-retenue par sa ceinture directement à travers le pare-brise. _

_Le choc contre l'herbage avait été si violent que Lexa s'était évanouie, ne revenant à elle que de longues minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit une violente douleur lui tirailler l'estomac. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne voyant d'abord qu'un mélange flou de lumière blanche, rouge et bleu et n'entendant que le lointain écho des sirènes. Elle sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux glissé le long de ses côtes et en baissant le regard sur son ventre elle découvrit l'énorme morceau de verre lui entaillant l'abdomen._

 _Petit à petit, elle commença à discerner les véhicules de police et les ambulances les entourant, puis elle entendit une sorte de râle, un gémissement de douleur si faible qu'elle faillit ne pas le remarquer. Elle tourna doucement la tête, son crâne prit d'une douleur abominable et un filet de sang coulant abondamment le long de sa tempe. Le gémissement se fit de nouveau entendre, et c'est là qu'elle découvrit ce qui était arrivé à sa jeune fiancée. La blonde avait totalement traversé le pare-brise, seul le bas de ses jambes se trouvait encore à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le reste de son corps reposait sur le pare-choc, parsemé d'éclats de verre et recouvert de sang. Le visage de Costia était tournée dans sa direction, elle la regardait avec des yeux larmoyant et les lèvres tremblante._

 _ **\- « Costia. »** Réussit-elle à murmurer. Elle tenta ensuite de bouger, voulant désespérément se reprocher de sa petite-amie mourante mais elle-même était trop mal en point pour faire le moindre mouvement. Elle vit les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger, articulant trois mots qui la hanteraient éternellement._

 _« Je t'aime Lexa. »_

 _xxxxxxxx_

Désormais, les larmes coulaient abondamment le long des joues de la brune, ses sanglotements secouant tout son corps de spasmes silencieux.

 **\- « Je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang sous mes yeux, elle est morte avant que les secours puissent nous dégager. »** Murmura-t-elle de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Clarke la dévisageait, incapable de parler, bien trop bouleversé par le récit de son amie. Elle savait que la mort de Costia avait été un traumatisme pour la guerrière, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ait pu en être indirectement la cause. Pourtant, tout concordait : sa peur panique de la voiture, son regard coupable dès qu'elle mentionnait sa défunte fiancée, et même sa présence sur le Brooklyn Bridge le soir de leur rencontre. Son cœur se serrait en imaginant la souffrance dans laquelle devait vivre la jeune femme depuis plus de deux ans, persuadée d'être celle ayant tué sa fiancée.

 **\- « Lexa... »**

 **\- « Ton petit-ami a vu juste, j'ai bien fait de la prison. »** La coupa-t-elle, voulant aller au bout de ses explications. Elle avait le droit de savoir. **« Les parents de Costia mon accusés d'avoir tué leur fille, alors j'ai pris un an pour homicide involontaire.»** Lui avoua-t-elle douloureusement. **« Ils ont raison. Je suis une meurtrière... »**

Lexa s'était attendu à ce que la dessinatrice s'enfuit en courant en découvrant à quel point elle était monstrueuse. Elle avait tué quelqu'un bon sang. Elle-même était incapable de se regarder dans une glace, alors comment Clarke faisait-elle pour continuer de la dévisager avec tant de... Compassion ? Mais bientôt, elle fit une chose qui la surprît bien plus encore, elle réduisit les quelques mètres les séparant et la prit dans ses bras. La brune se raidit au contact soudain, mais se détendit rapidement alors que Clarke se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle s'autorisa enfin à lâcher prise, fondant en larmes dans les bras de la jeune femme, s'agrippant désespérément à elle, comme pour rester ancrée dans la réalité au milieu du chaos de ses pensées.

 **\- « Chut, chut... »** Souffla Clarke en intensifiant son étreinte, passant délicatement ses doigts entre les longues boucles brunes de la jeune femme. **« C'était un accident Lexa. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »** La guerrière secoua énergiquement la tête, avant de l'enfouir un peu plus contre son cou. **« Ce n'est pas ta faute... »** Répéta Clarke, essayant désespérément de la convaincre.

 **\- « Je l'ai tué. Et... L'autre conductrice... J'ai... »** Elle se remit à trembler, elle savait qu'en lui révélant l'identité de l'autre personne blessée lors de cette terrible nuit, il en serait fini des bras rassurant de la jeune femme, elle la repousserait. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

\- **« Ça n'a aucune importance.** » Insista la blonde, mais Lexa se recula, prenant une grande inspiration. Il était trop tard, elle se devait d'aller au bout de la vérité.

 **\- « Tu ne comprends pas Clarke... C'était il y a deux ans. En janvier.** **À** **l'entrée** **du Brooklyn Bridge... »** Énuméra-t-elle, sachant que ses dates et ce lieu lui rappelleraient probablement à elle aussi de douloureux souvenirs. La jeune femme semblait pourtant toujours aussi confuse. **« J'ai percuté une camionnette... »** Avoua finalement Lexa, et cette fois-ci Clarke fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir du même accident n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'était une simple coïncidence.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Lexa ? »** Demanda prudemment la blonde, le doute et la peur ayant rendu sa voix bien plus grave que d'ordinaire.

 **\- « Je ne savais pas qui était Raven. J'ai... j'ai reconnu sa voiture mais...»** Lexa bégayait, incapable de regarder son amie dans les yeux. En effet, le regard doux et protecteur de Clarke était devenu beaucoup plus sombre, laissant apparaître la colère et le dégoût qui commençait à l'envahir. Le bleu océan de ses pupilles se transformant en un bleu nuit glacial.

 **\- « Non, non ça ne peut pas... »** Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, c'était forcément une mauvaise blague. Lexa ne pouvait pas être responsable de l'accident de Raven, elle ne pouvait pas être le chauffard qu'elle avait tant maudit avec ses amies pour avoir privé la jeune femme de sa jambe, ce n'était pas possible!

 **\- « Je suis tellement désolé. »** S'excusa la brune toujours en pleure. Ce quel craignait le plus venait de se produire, Clarke commençait à la voir de la même manière qu'elle se voyait. Comme un monstre. Celle qui avait brisé la vie de tellement de personnes pour un feu rouge grillé.

 **\- « Comment tu as pu? Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?! »** S'énerva-t-elle, se sentant aussi trahi que manipulé. Elle était responsable de l'accident ayant presque tué l'une de ses meilleures amies, comment avait-elle osé garder ça secret et faire comme si de rien était.

Des images de Raven cloués sur un lit d'hôpital, des tuyaux semblant sortir de tout son corps et sa jambe droite prisonnière d'un énorme plâtre envahirent la mémoire de Clarke. Elle se souvenait encore de la voix désolée de sa mère qui avait appelé de l'hôpital pour lui apprendre que sa meilleure amie se trouvait entre la vie et la mort après qu'un chauffard est percuté sa fidèle voiture. Elle se rappelait aussi du sanglot déchirant qu'avait poussé Octavia en apprenant la nouvelle. La petite latina avait failli mourir cette nuit-là, et si Abby et les autres médecins étaient parvenus à lui sauver la vie, ils n'étaient en revanche pas parvenue à sauver sa jambe qui avait été écrasée lors de la collision.

Il avait fallu plus d'un an de rééducation à la jeune femme pour à nouveau être capable de marcher, néanmoins il lui faudrait une attelle pour le faire et elle boiterait désormais pour le restant de ses jours. Raven ne pourrait plus jamais courir, et c'était la faute de Lexa.

 **\- « J'avais peur »** Lui confia la brune. **« J'avais peur que tu me détestes, peur de te perdre... »**

 **\- « Tu avais raison. »** Clarke se recula, trop indigné pour avoir d'autre réaction qu'un profond dégoût à l'égard de celle ayant presque tué sa meilleure amie. La trahison était trop grande. **« Je te déteste. »**

 **\- « Ne dis pas ça...** » La supplia-t-elle en essayant d'agripper sa main. Elle ne supportait pas de voir la blonde s'éloigner, le doux contact de sa peau lui manquait déjà terriblement, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ne plus jamais le sentir. **« Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire ! »** Reconnu-t-elle, profondément désolée. Elle avait encore tout gâchée.

 **\- « Lâche-moi, ne t'approche plus de moi ! »** Hurla-t-elle violemment en repoussant sa main. Clarke s'était mise à pleurer sans même s'en rendre-compte, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que Lexa est pu lui mentir de la sorte. **« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »** Elle recula de nouveau, d'abord doucement, puis elle se mit pratiquement à courir, fuyant le toit pour rejoindre les escaliers de secours et les descendre aussi vites que ses jambes en étaient capables.

 **\- « Clarke, Clarke ! »** Lexa continua d'appeler son nom du haut de la terrasse, mais malgré son envie de partir à sa poursuite la brune n'en fit rien, se contentant de regarder la jeune femme la fuir à toutes jambes comme si elle était le mal en personne. **« Je suis tellement désolé...** » Murmura-t-elle une fois de plus, plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot avant de tomber lourdement à genoux sur le sol. Comme s'il était devenu trop dur de supporter son propre poids avec toute la culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

Ce quel redoutait en premier lieu avait finit par se produire : Clarke était partie.

* * *

 **Bon, je crois qu'il serait bon que j'aille me cacher dans un trou le temps que vous vous calmiez car j'ai comme l'impression que vous m'en voulez... Il faut dire qu'entre Anya qui les empêche encore une fois de s'embrasser, Finn l'abrutit, le flashback et le départ de Clarke, vous avez de quoi me détester. Non plus sérieusement, j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est assez frustrant voir même carrément horrible, mais vous vous doutiez bien que les mensonges de Lexa finiraient par lui causer du tort...**

 **J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur l'écriture de chapitre, il me tiens donc beaucoup à cœur alors j'espère quand même que vous l'avez apprécier, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, votre avis compte beaucoup! Et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite! ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Fall in the dark

**Bonjour mes petits grounders! Comment, un chapitre alors que nous sommes dimanche? Et oui, ce chapitre était initialement prévue pour vendredi prochain mais j'ai eu tellement de retour sur le précédent chapitre que j'ai décider de vous remercier en le postant une semaine plus tôt! Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées et j'espère en recevoir autant sur ce chapitre même si, vous vous en doutez après les derniers événements, il n'y aura pas de scènes Clexa. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, mais je vous préviens ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux, c'est l'un des plus sombre de la fiction!**

 **P.S: Petite dédicace à Elodie qui m'a inspiré en me poussant à écouter cœur de pirate ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Fall in the dark**

Ses mains tremblantes étaient crispées sur le volant de sa mini et son estomac était à deux doigts de rendre son dernier repas tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans le quartier dans lequel elle avait grandi. Clarke n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment une soirée qui avait si bien commencé avait-elle pu si vite tourner au cauchemar. La jeune femme qu'elle admirait tellement, celle qui obsédait toutes ses pensées depuis des semaines et pour qui elle commençait à ressentir un afflux de sentiments tous plus fort les uns que les autres, l'avait trahis. Peut-être avait-elle idéalisée Lexa, peut-être n'était-elle finalement qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui la blessait le plus, savoir que la brune était responsable de l'accident ayant failli coûter la vie à l'une de ses meilleures amies, ou le fait qu'elle le lui ait caché si longtemps, osant vivre avec elle comme si de rien était. Elle avait rencontré Raven bon sang, elle avait vu l'attelle en acier qui handicapait la jeune femme, et elle n'avait pourtant pas eu le courage de lui avouer qu'elle en était la responsable. Elle se remémora la soirée chez les Blakes, le comportement de Lexa ce soir-là lui apparaissait désormais beaucoup plus logique.

Une partie d'elle se sentait mal pour la brune. Après-tout il s'agissait d'un accident, et la perte de sa fiancée ainsi que son année en prison l'avait probablement bien assez punie pour cette horrible nuit, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieuse. Elle lui avait menti, par omission, certes, mais cela restait un énorme mensonge. Comment avait-elle pu vivre avec elle, rire avec elle, la regarder de ses magnifiques yeux vert tout en lui cachant ce terrible secret ? Clarke n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et si Lexa s'était rapprochée d'elle dans le but d'effacer sa culpabilité ? Et si sa gentillesse envers elle n'était qu'un prétexte pour oublier ce qu'elle avait fait ? Telles furent les noires questions qui envahirent l'esprit de la jeune dessinatrice tandis qu'elle garait sa voiture dans l'allée.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, pourtant elle aurait juré ne pas être revenue ici depuis des siècles. Elle avait quitté précipitamment l'appartement des Woods, ne prenant même pas le temps de récupérer ses affaires, et avait pris la décision surprenante (y compris pour elle-même) de retourner chez sa mère. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la maison de son enfance, une étrange appréhension la gagna. Elle avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et c'est seulement après de longues secondes d'hésitation qu'elle osa toquer, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre en attendant une réponse.

Sa mère était sûrement furieuse, elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages depuis des jours et la manière dont elle était partie n'avait pas été des plus douces, elle ne voudrait probablement même pas la voir. Les choses qu'elle lui avait dites... Comment avait-elle osée l'accuser d'être responsable de la mort de son père ? Elle c'était comporté comme une parfaite petite idiote, une vraie gamine pourrie gâtée, et elle ne lui en voudrait pas si elle la rejetait.

C'était pourtant mal connaître Abigail Griffin. Certes la doctoresse avait été très en colère contre sa fille, mais elle était son unique enfant, et la seule famille qui lui restait, peu importe les choses qui avaient pu être dites durant leur dispute son amour à son égard était bien plus fort que ce que la petite blonde pouvait penser. Elle n'avait pas toujours été très doué pour le lui montrer, le départ de Clarke l'avait aidé à s'en rendre compte, mais Abby comptait bien se rattraper et refusait de perdre la seule chose qui lui restait depuis la perte de son mari : sa fille.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la médecin ne dormait pas encore lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voiture se garer devant la maison, elle avait immédiatement reconnu le bruit du moteur et savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Clarke. Elle était alors descendue en trombe dans les escaliers, manquant de se fouler la cheville sur la dernière marche et avait accouru dans l'entrée. Elle avait attendu de l'entendre frapper durant ce qui lui parût être une éternité, et lorsque enfin trois petits coups timides avaient retenti contre le bois, elle avait pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 **\- « Tu es enfin rentré. »** Avait-elle murmuré, incapable de retenir une larme de joie en découvrant sa fille sur le perron, le nez rougi par le froid et jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture de sa veste. Elle s'était précipitée pour l'enlacer, au plus grand étonnement de l'adolescente qui était loin de s'attendre à un accueil si chaleureux à deux heures du matin. Finalement, Clarke craqua, tandis qu'elle serrait sa mère de toutes ses forces elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

 **\- « Je suis tellement dessolé maman.** » S'excusa la blonde en s'agrippant un peu plus à elle, Clarke avait soudainement l'impression d'être redevenu une petite fille et se sentait complètement perdue et apeurée. **« Tu avais raison pour Lexa... »**

 **\- « Chut... Chut... »** Souffla sa mère en caressant tendrement ses boucles blondes qu'elle avait héritées de son père. **« Rentrons, tu me raconteras tout ça une fois au chaud. »** Lui proposa-t-elle en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la demeure. L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait détendit légèrement la jeune fille et elle suivit sa mère jusque dans la cuisine où celle-ci lui prépara un chocolat chaud, y ajoutant même de la crème chantilly et une guimauve comme le faisait toujours Jake de son vivant.

 **\- « Merci maman. »** Clarke ne put que sourire devant son attention et prit une grande gorgée de la boisson sucrée. Il eut un silence, puis elle releva la tête pour la regarder. **« L'accident de Raven, il y a deux ans, c'était la faute de Lexa. »** Lâcha-t-elle brusquement, elle avait besoin de se confier, elle sentait que sa tête ne tarderait pas à exploser si elle ne se libérait pas de toutes les interrogations hantant ses pensées. **« C'est elle le chauffard qui l'a percuté ! »** Ajouta-t-elle devant l'absence de réaction de sa mère. Les traits de la doctoresse se durcirent, et elle fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle serrait les dents.

 **\- « Je sais. »** Lui avoua-t-elle, prenant la place en face de la jeune fille autour de la table de la cuisine.

 **\- « Comment ça tu le sais ? »** S'étonna la blonde, désormais sur la défensive.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis son médecin... »** Commença-t-elle. **« Comme tu le sais j'étais de garde le soir où Raven a eu son accident, mais je ne me suis pas seulement occupée d'elle. Je fais partie des médecins ayant opéré Alexandria, elle était très mal en point quand elle est arrivée au bloc. C'est un miracle que le morceau de pare-brise qui lui a entaillé le ventre n'ait touché aucun de ses organes vitaux. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle se rappelant cette horrible soirée.

 **\- « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »** Lui demanda Clarke en essayant de ne pas se laisser trop emporter par les émotions. Voilà que sa mère lui avait elle aussi caché l'implication de Lexa dans l'accident.

 **\- « Tu m'aurais écoutée ? »**

Elle venait de marquer un point, elle ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'elle avait voulu la mettre en garde contre la brune et avait fait de même en envoyant baladé Finn.

 **\- « Probablement pas, non. »** Avoua-t-elle, sachant que la seule personne dont elle avait accepté la vérité était la principale concernée.

 **\- « Ce n'était de toute façon pas à moi de te le dire, mais à elle. Je voulais juste t'empêcher de souffrir inutilement. »** Devant le regard embué de larmes de sa fille, Abby posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras. **« De toute façon, tu as toujours été têtue comme une mule. Tu es bien comme ta mère. »** Ajouta-t-elle pour la faire rire, mais son commentaire ne parvint qu'à arracher un léger sourire à l'adolescente avant que les larmes ne se remettent à couler le long de ses joues.

 **\- « Je la déteste, maman. »** Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne les forme en pensées. Mais en les prononçant, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient vrais. Elle en voulait tellement Lexa d'avoir tout gâché entre elles. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'attachait aussi rapidement à quelqu'un, elle était totalement devenue dépendante de la brune, ses journées tournant autour de ses sourires discrets, de ses yeux verts et de ses longs cheveux tressés. Elle lui avait fait ressentir des sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvées et avait tout détruit avant que Clarke ne puisse réellement comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle la détestait pour ça.

 **\- « Clarke- »**

 **\- « J'ai l'impression d'avoir été manipulé ! »** Hurla-t-elle pratiquement, coupant sa mère avant que celle-ci n'est la chance de dire quoique ce soit. **« Comment elle a pu faire comme si de rien était, me regarder dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait à ma meilleure amie ? Elle voulait effacer sa mauvaise conscience ? Je me sens utilisé. »** Lui avoua-t-elle, son ton rancunier ne laissant aucun doute quant à la colère qu'elle éprouvait.

 **\- « Je ne pense pas que Lexa soit si manipulatrice, je pense surtout qu'elle avait peur de te le dire. »** Répondit Abigail, se surprenant elle-même à défendre la jeune femme contre laquelle elle avait pourtant tenté de mettre en garde sa fille. Mais elle connaissait la brune depuis plus de deux ans, et elle avait appris à la connaître. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, seulement quelqu'un de perdu. **« Tu sais, c'est une gamine qui a vécu beaucoup de choses, elle en a beaucoup bavé et malheureusement elle a pris l'habitude de faire les mauvais choix. »**

 **\- « Je m'en moque. »** Rétorqua Clarke d'un ton cinglant, ce n'était plus elle qui parlait, seulement la colère qu'elle ressentait. « **Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, je ne veux plus jamais la voir. »**

Abigail se contenta de soupirer, elle était bien la fille de sa mère.

 **\- « Il se fait tard. Tu es bouleversé et je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour te calmer et voir les idées claires. »**

 **\- « Tu as sans doute raison. »** Elle termina son chocolat, déposa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et se dirigea vers les escaliers, prête à rejoindre cette chambre dans laquelle elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse grimper la première marche, elle sentit sa mère l'empoigner.

 **\- « Clarke, attend ! »** Elle l'attira à elle, et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras dans une étreinte surprise. Le docteur Griffin n'était d'ordinaire par quelqu'un de très tactile, même avec sa famille, mais malgré son comportement étrange Clarke ne se plaignit pas et l'enlaça à son tour, heureuse de la retrouver. **« Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, tu m'as manqué. »** Avoua-t-elle à sa fille en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

 **\- « Tu m'as manqué aussi, maman. »** Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été aussi proches qu'aucunes des deux n'avaient vraiment envie de rompre leur étreinte. Néanmoins, Clarke fut la première à s'éloigner, elle ressentait le besoin de s'excuser pour son comportement stupide et les mots blessants qu'elle avait pu prononcer. **« Maman je- »**

 **\- « Chut, plus tard. »** L'interrompit-elle avant que sa fille n'aille plus loin. **« On en parlera demain, tu as besoin de te reposer. »**

 **\- « D'accord. »** Acquiesça-t-elle sans résistance, elle était totalement épuisée. **« Bonne nuit. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit, ma chérie. »**

xxxxxxxxx

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut le l'an demain matin, la gorge serrée, le souffle court et les yeux embués de larmes. Elle n'avait cessé de cauchemarder toute la nuit : se repassant encore et encore des images de Raven après son accident, accompagnée de sombres visions de Lexa blessée, couverte de sang, lui avouant qu'elle en était la responsable. Elle se débarrassa des draps qui collaient à son corps déjà couvert de sueur et se redressa, massant ses tempes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître sa migraine et tentant vainement de retrouver une respiration normale.

Elle sortit de sa chambre une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, puis après un rapide séjour dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir et se donner un air présentable elle descendit rejoindre sa mère au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait été surprise de l'entendre mettre en route la cafetière à cette heure-ci, même le samedi, elle était d'ordinaire déjà partie pour l'hôpital depuis longtemps. Sa surprise ne fit donc que redoubler lorsqu'elle sentit la délicieuse odeur de crêpes s'échappant de la cuisine.

 **\- « Bonjour, chérie. »** Abby la salua avec un sourire que l'adolescente n'avait pas vu se dessiner sur le visage de sa mère depuis très longtemps. **« Tiens, mange tant qu'ils sont chauds. »** Elle déposa une assiette de pancakes tout juste sortie de la poêle sur la table et lui tendit une bouteille de sirop d'érable. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où la doctoresse lui avait apparu si joyeuse.

 **\- « Bonjour. »** Lui répondit-elle, les yeux légèrement agrandis par l'étonnement, ce spectacle lui paraissait surréaliste. Sa mère était nulle en cuisine et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, en particulier un jour où elle était censé travailler, elle ne put donc se retenir de le lui faire remarquer. **« Des pancakes ? Il n'y en avait pas eu dans cette maison depuis... »**

 **\- « La mort de ton père, je sais. »** Termina la plus âgée en rejoignant sa fille à table. **« J'avais simplement envie de te faire plaisir, j'ai aussi pris ma journée. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en plongeant deux sucres dans sa tasse à café. Décidément, Clarke allait de surprise en surprise ce matin. Sa mère ne prenait pratiquement jamais de jour de congé, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une occasion exceptionnelle, et encore. Il lui était déjà arrivée de s'éclipser au beau milieu de son anniversaire parce "le devoir l'appelait" comme elle le disait si bien.

 **\- « Maman, c'est adorable, mais tu n'étais pas obligé. »**

 **\- « Je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas passée de journée toutes les deux, j'avais envie de rattraper ça. »** Se justifia-t-elle, laissant réellement sa fille abasourdie. C'était-elle fait enlever par des aliens durant la nuit ? S'agissait-il d'un clone ? La femme assise en face d'elle ne pouvait pas être sa mère, la vraie Abigail Griffin était une bourrue de travail, passer du temps avec sa fille ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses priorités. À croire que sa fugue avait eu un impact important pour que la doctoresse opère un tel changement de comportement.

 **\- « Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça. »** S'excusa finalement Clarke. Elle savait que fuir le conflit était loin d'être la bonne chose à faire, et avec du recul elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée très tendre envers sa génitrice. Oui, Abby était maladroite dans sa façon de vouloir la protéger, mais elle le faisait par amour. **« C'était puéril comme réaction, j'étais juste... en colère. Au final j'aurais dû t'écouter. »**

 **\- « Je n'ai pas non plus été très compréhensive. Je commence à me rendre compte que je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur ces derniers temps, je dirais même que je me comporte comme une parfaite idiote depuis que ton père n'est plus là. »** Avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Certains des reproches que lui avait adressé sa fille durant leur dispute l'avait profondément marqué et elle c'était rapidement rendue-compte qu'ils étaient justifiés. Elle passait tout son temps à l'hôpital et ne s'intéressait que très peu à la vie de sa fille, se contentant de vouloir la faire marcher dans ses pas en l'obligeant à suivre un cursus universitaire qui ne l'intéressait pas. **« J'ai toujours voulu te protéger de tout et de tout le monde, je voulais que tu aies un grand avenir et que tu puisses t'entourer des bonnes personnes. Au final, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est t'éloigner en te poussant à faire des choses qui ne te plaise pas. »** Constata-t-elle.

 **\- « On a toutes les deux nos torts, maman. »**

 **\- « Sans doute, mais je suis ta mère. J'aurais dû faire mieux, pour toi. »** Elle se pinça les lèvres puis attrapa la main de sa fille et plongea son regard dans le sien, tachant de déceler si l'adolescente avait encore le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation sur ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment faire de son avenir. **« Tu veux toujours aller dans cette école d'art ? »** Demanda-t-elle finalement, sachant pourtant déjà que sa fille n'avait pas changé d'avis, les étoiles qui avaient illuminé ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

 **\- « C'est mon rêve maman. »** Avoua la blonde qui ne se voyait pas devenir autre chose qu'une artiste, et devant son air rêveur mais déterminé, Abby céda.

 **\- « Très bien, alors je suis d'accord. »** Soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

 **\- « Quoi ? Pour de vrai? Tu es sérieuse ? »** Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles sa mère venait-elle vraiment d'accepter qu'elle postule à l'école d'art visuel de New York ? Elle avait forcément mal entendu, ou bien il s'agissait d'un rêve ?

 **\- « Oui, mais à une condition. »** Ajouta-t-elle avant que la jeune fille ne s'emballe trop. « **Je veux aussi que tu envoies ta candidature aux universités, je veux que tu puisses avoir un plan de secours au cas où ça ne marcherait pas. Je sais que tu es douée, mais la sélection est rude et- »**

 **\- « Oh maman, merci, merci, merci ! »** La coupa Clarke en lui sautant littéralement au cou pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Elle aurait postulé dans tous les cas, mais avoir l'approbation de sa mère était un soutien inestimable auquel elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue.

 **\- « Et puisque madame veut devenir une grande artiste, tu as intérêt à montrer tes œuvres à ta vieille rabat-joie de mère. »** La mit-elle en garde avec un sourire en coin, elle avait rarement vu sa fille si enthousiaste et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. **« Ça fait des années que tu ne m'as pas montré tes dessins. »** Ce n'était pas un reproche, seulement une constatation emplit de nostalgie. La complicité qu'elle avait autrefois nouée avec sa fille lui manquait, et elle ferait tout pour la retrouver.

 **\- « Bien sûr, je te les montrerais, ils sont... »** Son sourire s'était évanouie avant même de prononcer la fin de sa phrase lorsqu'elle prit conscience que tous ses dessins étaient restés chez Lexa, de même que son matériel. Pendant quelques instants, sa mère était parvenue à lui faire oublier les événements de la veille, mais ils venaient de brutalement resurgir dans son esprit. **« Ils sont chez Lexa. »** Soupira-t-elle en repensant à la brune qu'elle avait abandonnée sur le toit de l'immeuble, sans se retourner. Sa colère avait beau être retombée depuis hier soir, elle se sentait toujours incapable de la voir et encore moins de lui pardonner. Pourtant, elle ressentait cet étrange nœud dans son estomac, manifestation physique des remords qu'elle éprouvait après l'avoir laissée là-haut.

 **\- « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »** Proposa Abby en voyant à quel point sa fille semblait perdue lorsqu'il était question de la brune. Clarke lui répondit négativement par un signe de tête.

 **\- « Je ne veux plus y penser. Je veux l'oublier. »** C'était probablement une solution de facilité, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler de Lexa, ni même penser à elle. Si elle le faisait, nul doute qu'elle éclaterait en sanglots. Oui, éclaté était le mot juste, elle éclaterait en mille-morceaux de l'intérieur parce que tout état trop douloureux. La vérité la blessait autant que le fait qu'elle lui ait menti, et le manque commençait d'ores et déjà à faire ressentir ses effets tant elle avait la jeune femme dans la peau.

Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie.

xxxxxxxxx

La première chose qui avait frappé Anya en rentrant chez elle fut le calme régnant dans le petit appartement. Depuis l'arrivée de Clarke, il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant, la résidence était rarement calme. Cela avait d'abord eu tendance à l'agacer, puis elle s'était finalement habituée à entendre les rires et les cris de la blonde raisonner dans la maison à cause de sa sœur qui trouvait toujours le moyen de la taquiner. Elle avait rarement vu sa cadette aussi joyeuse et il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire le bonheur de l'aînée des Woods.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été incroyablement surprise par l'étrange silence qui régnait lorsqu'elle était rentrée d'une énième soirée alcoolisée. Comme bien souvent, elle avait un peu trop forcé sur la vodka, mais malgré sa gueule de bois elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait. La veste de Clarke (ou plutôt celle qu'elle avait volée à sa sœur) ainsi que ses chaussures ne se trouvaient plus dans l'entrée, les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts, et l'obscurité régnant dans le salon ne la rassurait pas. Il était près d'onze heures du matin, et Lexa se levait pourtant toujours avant l'aube quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couché la veille. Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait.

 **\- « Lexa ? »** La porte était ouverte lorsqu'elle était rentrée, sa sœur était donc forcément à la maison. **« Lexa ?! »** Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de la part de sa cadette. Elle monta donc à l'étage, continuant vainement d'appeler sa sœur qui semblait être devenue sourde pendant la nuit. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait des chambres, elle entendit taper, à plusieurs reprises, des frappes calculées et répétitives. Deux coups, puis un, puis de nouveau deux. Lexa qui s'entraînait, ça n'avait rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Sauf lorsque les coups étaient accompagnés de cris de rages et de sanglots.

Elle avait immédiatement pénétré dans la chambre, découvrant une Lexa à faire peur, totalement bouleversée et frappant dans son punching-ball à mains nues. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue dans un tel état, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et ses mains bleues d'avoir trop cogné. Elle marmonnait des bribes de phrases que même Anya n'arrivait pas totalement à déchiffrer, ne captant que les noms de Clarke et Costia qui suffirent à lui faire comprendre qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave. Le corps de la brune semblait presque inhabité, elle frappait machinalement contre le sac de sable, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en soient arrachées et que le sang glisse entre ses doigts.

 **\- « Lexa. »** Elle avait prononcé son prénom tout en douceur cette fois-ci, en se rapprochant timidement, mais la jeune femme semblait toujours aussi apathique. Prisonnière de ses propres pensées, la brune était perdue dans son monde et continuait de libérer sa frustration en cognant de toutes ses forces, bien qu'elle n'en ressentait même plus la douleur. **« Lexa arrête, s'il te plaît »** Anya était désormais suffisamment proche pour la toucher et posa prudemment une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette. Cette dernière sursauta, avant de se mettre à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Elle avait enfin arrêté ses coups et passa ses bras autour du sac de sable, s'y accrochant pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. **« S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

 **\- « Elle est partie. »** Après un long et pesant silence, c'est la seule chose qu'elle était parvenue à souffler entre ses lèvres gercées. Trois mots. Mais Anya comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils signifiaient.

 **\- « Oh, Lexa... »** Il était très rare qu'Anya Woods se taise, même quand elle n'avait rien à dire. Mais à ce moment elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réconforter sa sœur. Elle avait tenté de la prévenir, se doutant que cacher la vérité ne pourrait conduire qu'à ce genre de situation, mais elle se voyait mal lui donner une leçon maintenant avec un "je te l'avais bien dit" alors que sa sœur semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle se contenta donc de la prendre dans ses bras, sans un mot, essayant simplement d'arrêter les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

 **\- « Elle me déteste. Si tu avais vu son regard. »** Le visage dur et froid de Clarke l'avait hantée toute la nuit, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Chaque fois que ses paupières s'étaient alourdies, elle n'avait fait que ressasser encore et encore le départ de la blonde, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés et surtout sa terrible façon de la regarder. Comme si quelque chose c'était brisé entre elles. Comme si elle ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. **« Elle me déteste... »** Répéta-t-elle une fois de plus en reniflant. Un voile de larmes couvrait déjà ses cils, brouillant sa vision, mais elle les empêcha de couler.

 **\- « Je suis sûr que non, elle est simplement en colère pour le moment. C'est impossible de te détester. »** Voulut la rassurer Anya, ce qui n'eut malheureusement aucun effet sur sa petite sœur qui semblait avoir régressé, se trouvant dans le même état de torpeur et de culpabilité qu'après l'accident. En baissant son regard sur les mains ensanglantées de la brune, elle comprit que Lexa n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur la force de ses coups au vu de l'état de ses phalanges. Elle soupira, priant pour qu'elle ne retombe pas dans l'enfer qu'avait été sa dépression.

 _Faites que ça ne recommence pas, faites que ça ne recommence pas_ , pensa-t-elle en conduisant sa cadette sur son lit. La brune s'était assise sans broncher, se contentant de regarder dans le vide, toujours aussi perdue dans ses songes et Anya en profita pour chercher du désinfectant ainsi que des bandages dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la chambre, Lexa n'avait pas bougée, son regard livide faisant resurgir d'atroces souvenirs dans la mémoire de son aînée.

Elle n'oublierait jamais cette horrible après-midi où elle était rentrée à la maison pour découvrir sa petite sœur évanouie au milieu du salon, une lettre d'excuses dans la main droite, et une boîte de somnifère vide dans la main gauche. Cela avait eu lieu peu de temps après sa sortie de prison, Anya avait naïvement pensé qu'une fois sortie de sa chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle elle avait passé de longues semaines de convalescence, puis enfin libérée de cette étroite cellule dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu sa place, les choses s'arrangeaient. Elle ne s'était jamais autant trompée, l'enfer ne faisait au contraire que commencer.

Elle était par chance arrivée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ce jour-là, elle avait rapidement pu appeler les secours et Abby était parvenue à lui faire un lavement d'estomac avant que l'overdose de cachet ne cause des dommages irréversibles sur son organisme. Mais Lexa n'avait pas pour autant été tiré d'affaire. Les mois qui suivirent sa libération furent les pires, sa culpabilité la rongeant au point de lui ôté toute envie de vivre. Elle avait fini par remonter la pente, lentement, même si pour cela il lui avait fallu se refermer considérablement sur elle-même. Elle n'était peut-être plus en dépression, mais elle n'était pas heureuse non plus. Elle ne vivait pas, se contentant survivre. Ce n'était sans doute pas l'idéal, mais au moins elle était en vie.

Et puis Clarke était arrivée, et là tout avait changé. Anya avait enfin pu voir ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa sœur, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Ce n'était pas un sourire de politesse, ni un sourire forcé, c'était un vrai sourire, symbole du bonheur que la blonde avait pu lui apporter en si peu de temps. C'est pour cela que la voir dans cet état terrifiait l'aînée des Woods au plus au point, craignant de la revoir prendre cette pente glissante qui lui avait fait frôler la mort plus d'une fois. Elle comprenait la colère de Clarke, mais si cette imbécile de blonde osait faire souffrir sa sœur après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré, elle se chargerait personnellement de lui botter les fesses

Anya chassa tous ses sombres souvenirs de son esprit, se concentrant sur le moment présent en désinfectant les mains usées de son idiote de sœur. Elle se demanda comment la brune faisait pour ne pas broncher alors que la chair de ses poings était à vif et que ses doigts meurtris avaient pris une teinte violacée. C'était à se demander si certains os n'étaient pas fracturés, il lui faudrait peut-être rendre une fois de plus visite au docteur Griffin. Pour le moment, elle se contenta simplement d'appliquer de la pommade et de bander les mains d'une Lexa insensible à la douleur, comme déconnecté de tout.

 **\- « J'aurais dû mourir dans cette voiture, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. »** Elle avait dit ça sur un ton si calme qu'Anya avait dû se retenir de la gifler.

 **\- « Tais-toi, je t'interdis de dire des horreurs pareilles. »** La reprit-elle sévèrement, se retenant de lui hurler dessus et de la secouer. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, comme si sa vie ne signifiait absolument rien. Elle avait eu la chance inouïe de réchapper de cet accident, du haut de ces vingt-et-un ans elle devrait savourer la vie et tout ce que cette dernière avait à lui offrir, et non pas regretter de pas avoir péri avec sa fiancée.

 **\- « C'est la vérité. »** Insista Lexa, persuadée de n'être qu'un fardeau. **« Je détruis tout ce que touche et tout le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux sans moi. »**

Cette fois-ci, Anya était vraiment furieuse.

 **\- « Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale petite égoïste pleurnicheuse, tu vas arrêter tes conneries maintenant. »** L'aînée de la famille Woods avait toujours été très directe, elle ne s'embarrassait pas de bons sentiments même lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses proches, mais Lexa fut malgré-tout surprise du ton qu'elle avait employé. Nul doute, ça allait barder. **« Tu crois que moi je me porterais mieux sans toi ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde bordel ! »** Si la brune ne connaissait pas aussi bien sa sœur et son absence d'émotions, elle aurait jurée avoir entendu sa voix se briser.

 **\- « Anya je- »** Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Ses vieux démons semblaient avoir resurgi de son passé pour la bouffer de l'intérieur, la partageant entre l'envie de se fracasser contre un mur et celle de disparaître. Mais sa sœur avait raison, elle était égoïste. Elle s'apitoyait sur son sort, pleurant sa défunte fiancée, pleurant le départ de Clarke et culpabilisant d'avoir tout détruit. Elle en oubliait le plus important, celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés et qui l'avait soutenue même lorsqu'elle-même ne croyait plus en rien. Elle était sa famille, et après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversées, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses **« Je suis désolé. »** S'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

 **\- « Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. »** Avoua l'aînée avec une sensiblerie qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Voilà que la grande Anya Woods éprouvait des émotions, c'était une première pour celle qui se qualifiait elle-même "d'handicapée des sentiments". Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, elle en oubliait rapidement ses principes de grosse dure à cuire. Elle avait juré à leur père de veiller sur elle et de la protéger, elle ne briserait cette promesse pour rien au monde.

 **\- « Tu ne me perdras pas. »** Promis Lexa d'un ton assuré, elle se souvenait de l'inquiétude et de la détresse de sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans la dépression, elle ne pouvait lui faire revivre ça. **« Je suis juste... »** Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains bandées qui commençaient à la lancer fortement. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour libérer sa frustration que frapper, frapper de toutes ses forces. **« Je suis juste tellement en colère contre moi-même, si seulement je t'avais écouté... »**

 **\- « C'est trop tard. On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé, Lexie. »** Lui rappela-t-elle, utilisant le surnom par lequel elle avait l'habitude de la désigner lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. **« Tu ne peux pas remonter le temps pour empêcher cet accident, tu ne peux pas faire revenir Costia et tu ne peux pas effacer le fait que tu aies menti à Clarke. »**

 **\- « Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »**

 **\- « Tu laisses le temps faire son œuvre, elle finira par revenir. »** Lui assura son aînée.

 **\- « Comment tu peux le savoir ? »** Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique, sa sœur n'avait pas assisté à leur dispute sur la terrasse, elle n'avait pas vu la colère dans les prunelles azurs de l'adolescente.

 **\- « Blondie est peut-être en colère pour le moment, mais c'est évident qu'elle tient à toi. »** Si sa cadette s'était indéniablement amourachée de la jeune dessinatrice, Anya en aurait mis sa main à couper que la blonde ressentait la même chose. Elle la bouffait bien trop des yeux pour la considérer comme une simple amie. **« Je sais qu'elle reviendra. »** Affirma-t-elle à nouveau.

Oh que oui elle reviendrait, même si pour cela elle devait aller la chercher par la peau des fesses.

xxxxxxxxx

Le week-end avait été abominable, et encore, c'était un euphémisme pour décrire la succession de cauchemars qu'avaient été les dernières quarante-huit heures. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de sa mère pour lui changer les idées, Clarke avait été incapable de chasser ses sombres souvenirs de l'accident de Raven, se remémorant encore et toujours les terribles aveux de Lexa. Elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil durant deux jours et il lui fallut donc une force incroyable pour avoir le courage de sortir de son lit lundi matin, lorsque son réveil lui rappela qu'elle devait malheureusement se rendre au lycée

Elle n'arriverait jamais à survivre à cette journée, c'était impossible. Déjà que la simple idée d'aller en cours lui donnait la nausée, en particulier avec le professeur Pike, mais elle allait en plus devoir affronter les questions de ses amis trop curieux lorsqu'ils verraient ses cernes et elle n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Octavia serait probablement la pire, elle était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et comprendrait immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La blonde devrait pour couronner le tout faire face à Finn dont elle avait ignoré les messages tout le week-end, mais auxquels elle devrait tôt ou tard répondre. Aussi difficile que cela s'annonçait, il lui faudrait trouver le courage de rompre en bonne et due forme avec le jeune homme et affronter son incompréhension. Lexa ne faisait peut-être plus partie de l'équation, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps avec quelqu'un pour qui elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Lexa, tout bien réfléchi c'était peut-être ça le plus difficile dans cette journée, elle allait devoir l'affronter sans l'idée du réconfort qu'elle aurait en rejoignant la brune ce soir. Elle était forcée de le reconnaître, la guerrière lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé être suffisamment forte pour l'oublier totalement, elle aurait aimé que sa colère soit assez puissante pour réellement la détester, mais elle en était incapable. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle haïssait la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Raven et lui avoir menti, son cœur, lui, connaissait la vérité. Elle était dingue de la brune, et ne plus la voir était en train de la rendre malade.

Les trois cafés qu'elle avait bu à son réveil n'y changeraient rien, la journée allait être insupportable. Elle était comme toujours arrivée en retard, près de dix minutes après la sonnerie, et c'était ensuite mortellement ennuyer en cours biologie. Elle avait bien tenté de se distraire en dessinant dans un coin de sa feuille, mais même ça elle n'y arrivait plus. Son inspiration semblait l'avoir quitté lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision d'abandonner Lexa. Celle qui avait été la muse de dizaines de ses portraits depuis leur rencontre ne lui inspirait aujourd'hui que d'horribles cauchemars troublant son sommeil.

Du moins quand elle ne repensait pas à la façon que ses yeux verts avaient de se poser sur ses lèvres.

Elle soupira et s'effondra sur sa table. Clarke était épuisé et surtout complètement perdu dans ce quel ressentait. Elle en voulait énormément à la jeune femme c'est certain, mais elle se sentait aussi incroyablement coupable de l'avoir laissé. Elle pouvait encore l'entendre hurler son nom tendit qu'elle prenait la fuite, il y avait un eu tel désespoir dans sa voix, la suppliant de ne pas partir, jamais la brune ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable. Pourtant, elle était partie sans se retourner.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibré dans la poche arrière de son jean. Évidemment, il s'agissait d'Octavia. La brune était assise deux rangs derrière elle, à côté de Jasper, et elle avait dû remarquer que la blonde n'était pas dans son assiette. "Tu vas bien ?" Disait le SMS. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait envie de gifler Lexa et paradoxalement elle avait aussi cruellement envie d'être dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quels étaient ses sentiments envers la jeune femme : haine ? affection ? rancœur ? ou bien manque ?

Elle ne répondit pas à son message, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir mais que lui dire la vérité impliquerait aussi de lui parler de l'implication de Lexa dans l'accident de Raven et qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à le faire. Malheureusement pour elle, Octavia était tenace. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut une boule de papier sur l'épaule et en se retournant elle put voir le regard noir que lui lançait la brune. Elle déplia la feuille pour y découvrir un nouveau message de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu ignores mes textos maintenant ? Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Griffin. -O. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire, Octiavia Blake dans toute sa splendeur.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin, signalant la fin de cette heure de torture et le début de la pause-déjeuner. Évidemment, au vu de l'avertissement qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle n'allait pas avoir le choix que de se confronter à la brune, mais au moins elle n'aurait plus à subir l'ennuyeux charabia de son professeur sur le fonctionnement de la photosynthèse.

 **\- « Hey, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'évites ?** » Lui demanda son amie qui lui était tombée dessus à l'instant même où elle était sortie de la salle de classe.

 **\- « Je ne t'évite pas. »** L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel, et Clarke n'eut qu'il était inutile de nier et de jouer l'autruche avec la jeune Blake. « **D'accord, je le reconnais, je n'avais pas envie de subir ton interrogatoire. »**

 **\- « Ça, il fallait y penser avant de devenir ma meilleure amie, Griffin. Maintenant, crache le morceau. C'est quoi cette tête de déterrer que tu as aujourd'hui ? On dirait que tu as passé le week-end à pleurer. »** La questionna-t-elle, ne se doutant pas à quel point elle avait vu juste. Ses yeux rouges et bouffis avaient bien été causé par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait pleurées et son cruel manque de sommeil.

 **\- « Pas ici, viens. »** Dit-elle en entraînant Octavia un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Raven était aussi une de ses meilleures amies, elle avait le droit de savoir.

 **\- « Ça a l'air grave. »** Constata la brune devant l'air sérieux et terriblement nerveux qu'arborait la blonde.

 **\- « C'est à propos de Lexa. »**

 **\- « Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'avouer ton penchant pour la gent féminine ? »** Supposa immédiatement la jeune femme, ne laissant même pas une chance à Clarke de protester et enchaînant immédiatement sur un long monologue. **« Parce que, crois-moi, je le sais depuis un moment. J'ai vu comment tu regardais les fesses de Niylah en sport, ça crève les yeux que tu es bi. Tu sais ça ne me pose aucun problème, tu es ma meilleure amie peu importe qui tu choisis d'aimer. Tu vas sortir avec Lexa ? J'ai toute suite vu qu'il y avait un truc entre vous à la soirée, je le savais. Entre nous je la préfère à ce crétin de Finn, elle a l'air d'avoir un peu plus de jugeote. Et puis elle est plutôt sexy pour une fille, vous formeriez un couple d'enfer ! »** Elle avait parlé tellement vite que Clarke se demanda à quel moment la brune avait pu reprendre sa respiration. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir assimilé tout ce que venait de lui déblatérer sa meilleure amie atrocement bavarde, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'y était pas du tout.

 **\- « Non O, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »** La reprit-elle aussitôt.

 **\- « Mais tu craques quand même pour Lexa, n'est-ce pas ? Aller, avoue-le ! J'ai vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de la dessiner en cours. Je sais qu'il y a un truc entre vous ! »** S'exclama la brune toujours aussi rêveuse, c'était vraiment une incorrigible romantique, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux ragots croustillants. Clarke s'apprêtait donc à réduire à néant toutes ses idées de romances, mais une voix pleine de colère se fit entendre derrière elle.

 **\- « C'est vrai ça ?! »** Il s'agissait de Finn, visiblement furieux après avoir entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation.

 **\- « Depuis combien de temps tu nous espionnes, toi ? »** S'agaça immédiatement la jeune Blake, qui n'avait jamais vraiment supporté le tempérament jaloux et possessif du petit-ami de la blonde.

 **\- « Je ne vous espionne pas. Je sortais des toilettes quand j'ai entendu votre conversation. »** Évidemment, c'était un mensonge. Les toilettes hommes se trouvaient de l'autre côté du couloir et Octavia était certaine d'avoir aperçu le brun non loin d'elles lorsqu'elles avaient quitté la salle de classe. **« Et puis, mêle-toi de tes affaires pour changer, je m'adressais à Clarke. »**

 **\- « C'est ma meilleure amie je te signale, alors ce sont mes affaires. Et puis ceci est une conversation privée, donc fais-moi plaisir et dégage! »** La brune ne faisait même plus l'effort de cacher son aversion pour le jeune-homme et il en était de même pour lui d'après le regard noir qu'il lui lança. Quant à Clarke, elle ne savait absolument plus où se mettre.

 **\- « C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?** » Demanda Finn en s'adressant à la blonde, ignorant complètement la remarque d'Octavia. Il semblait totalement enragé. **« Tu me trompes avec cette cinglée de gouine?! »** À sa remarque, le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour.

 **\- « Ne l'appel pas comme ça, tu ne sais rien d'elle! »** Elle avait beau être en colère contre la brune, elle ne supportait pas que qui que se soit lui manque de respect.

 **\- « J'attends toujours la réponse à ma question, est-ce que tu couches avec elle ?! »** S'énerva de plus en plus le brun en lui agrippant fermement le poignet. **« C'est une criminelle je te rappelle ! »**

 **\- « Non, il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi ! D'accord ?! »** Hurla-t-elle à son tour en tentant de se libérer de sa poigne. **« Lâche-moi ! »**

 **\- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ? Pourquoi tu es partie comme une furie vendredi ? »** Il resserra davantage son emprise, ce qui laisserait probablement une marque sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescente.

 **\- « Parce que tu es un crétin ! »** Rétorqua Octavia qui commençait à bouillir intérieurement de le voir maintenir sa meilleure amie de la sorte.

 **\- « La ferme, Blake. »** Il la poussa brutalement de sa main libre, et cette fois s'en fut de trop pour Clarke. Elle lui retourna rapidement le poignet, l'obligeant à enfin la lâcher, puis elle lui fit un croche-pied inattendu qui fit s'écrouler le jeune homme au sol. Encore une technique que lui avait apprise Lexa.

 **\- « Tu ne la touches pas, c'est compris ? »** Le menaça-t-elle, furieuse. Qu'il s'en prenne à elle, Clarke pouvait l'accepter, mais s'il touchait à un cheveu d'Octavia elle se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer d'autres prises qu'avait pu lui apprendre le professeur Woods. « **Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partie ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle avec rage, tandis que l'adolescent essayait encore de comprendre comment il avait si rapidement pu se retrouver les fesses parterre. **« Je suis partie parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot narcissique, possessif, jaloux doublé d'une brute ! J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour ta chose, je ne suis pas ta propriété. C'est fini nous deux, tu comprends ça ?! »** À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle sentit un énorme poids quitté ses épaules, elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités depuis tellement longtemps, cela lui faisait un bien fou.

 **\- « Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? »** S'étonna Finn, complètement abasourdie. Il lui était inconcevable que la blonde puisse le larguer. Bordel, ils étaient l'un des couples les plus populaires de tout le lycée ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Cela allait forcément ternir son image auprès de son équipe. Clarke Griffin qui quittait le plus grand joueur de football de sa catégorie pour une lesbienne, elle allait ruiner sa réputation ! Non, c'était hors de question. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse mettre fin à leur relation. Elle était SA petite-amie.

 **\- « T'es sourd abruti ? Elle t'a dit que c'était fini ! »** Lui répéta Octavia, visiblement ravie de la situation.

 **\- « Viens O', on s'en va. »** Clarke l'attrapa par la main et l'invita à la suivre. Une foule d'élève s'était amassé autour d'eux pour assister à la scène et elle ne supportait plus de voir tous ses regards braqués sur elle. Quant à Finn, sa simple présence lui donnait envie de vomir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dû se séparer de cet idiot, ses gentils sourires charmeurs n'étaient là que pour cacher sa grande brutalité et ses blagues douteuses lui servaient à faire oublier le vide intersidéral qu'il avait dans le crâne.

Elle entraîna son amie jusque dans les toilettes et elle se précipita vers l'un des lavabos afin de se rafraîchir. Son rythme cardiaque c'était considérablement accéléré et elle était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. Tout était tellement compliqué. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu déraper à ce point en si peu de temps ? Il y a seulement quelques mois elle était encore folle amoureuse de son petit-ami, son père était toujours en vie, elle ne se posait pas autant de questions sur sa sexualité et surtout Lexa ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Il y a quelques mois toutes ses émotions contradictoires n'étaient pas en train de la rendre dingue comme elles le faisaient en ce moment. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement, et pourtant la simple idée que Finn puisse l'insulter la rendait folle de rage.

Elle se mit à penser que tout aurait peut-être été plus simple si la brune n'était pas venue chambouler sa vie. Si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré sur ce foutu pont.

Mais en repensant à sa façon de lui sourire, à la personnalité follement attachante de la jeune femme et surtout à ses magnifiques yeux verts, elle se dit que tout ça en valait la peine.

Même si, à cet instant précis, elle aurait souhaité disparaître de la surface de la terre pour ne plus avoir à affronter ses sentiments.

 **\- « Clarke, tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle. »** S'inquiéta Octavia en voyant le teint blafard de sa meilleure amie. La blonde avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle allait devoir annoncer à Octavia ce qu'elle-même arrivait toujours pas à digérer et à cette idée l'air se bloqua dans ses poumons. Une cage semblait maintenant lui emprisonner la poitrine et elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur carrelé des toilettes et des larmes vinrent rapidement brouiller sa vision. **« Hey Clarke ! Calme-toi, respire. »** Lui demanda la brune aussi calmement que possible en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Elle prit alors les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans ses prunelles bleues. « **Cet idiot ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils, respire avec moi. »**

Elle l'enveloppa de ses bras, lui frottant doucement le dos avec de lents gestes circulaires qui l'apaisèrent un peu, et se mit à prendre de grandes inspirations suivie de longues expirations afin que Clarke cale son rythme sur le sien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme faisait une crise de panique, elle en faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, en particulier lorsque son père était amené à partir de longs mois pour son travail. Néanmoins, la blonde n'en avait pas fait depuis des années et son amie fut donc surprise de la voir dans un tel état d'angoisse. Elle savait d'ordinaire comment l'apaiser et lui faire reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais cette fois-ci il fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour qu'elle parvienne à retrouver une respiration normale. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle se calma, Clarke posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, totalement épuisée.

 **\- « Finn est un connard. Tu as bien fait de rompre, ma belle. »** Lui assura la brune en continuant son massage relaxant dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elles étaient déjà en retard en littérature, mais le professeur Kane ne leur en tiendrait sûrement pas rigueur au vu de l'ampleur de la panique qui avait pris possession de la blonde.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas à cause de Finn, enfin, pas seulement. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, ce qui lui valut un fort regard intrigué de la part d'Octavia. **« Je dois te dire quelque chose, à propos de Lexa, et de... Raven. »** Si la première partie de sa phrase avait attisé sa curiosité, la seconde la surprit bien plus encore.

 **\- « Raven ? Qu'est-ce que Lexa à avoir avec Raven? »**

 **\- « Tu te souviens de son accident de voiture ? »**

 **\- « Évidemment. »** Répondit la brune, comment l'oublier ? Il lui arrivait encore parfois de faire des cauchemars, se rappelant du corps de son amie latina branchée à toutes sortes de machines, après avoir réchappé de justesse à la mort.

 **\- « Il y a quelques jours j'ai appris que... que... »** Les mots semblaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge, refusant de libérer leur triste vérité. **« C'est Lexa. »** Réussit-elle finalement à dire, mais devant l'expression d'incompréhension totale qu'affichait la brune, elle fut forcée d'ajouter : **« La voiture qui l'a percutée, c'est Lexa qui conduisait. »**

Il eut un silence. Silence durant lequel Octavia tentât d'assimiler ce que venait de lui apprendre Clarke. Elle se remémora toutes les fois où elle avait pu maudire l'abrutit de chauffard ayant privé Raven de sa jambe, persuadée qu'il devait s'agir d'un conducteur trop bourré pour respecter le code de la route. Elle lui avait juré que ce salaud ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, avant que son amie latina décide finalement de ne pas porter plainte, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi. Désormais, la jeune Blake avait un nom et un visage à mettre sur celle ayant presque tuée l'une de ses meilleures amies, et ce visage était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer.

 **\- « Tu l'as dit à Raven ? »** Clarke lui répondit par un hochement de tête négatif et Octavia soupira, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. **« Bordel de merde. »** Souffla-t-elle, c'était à peu près la seule chose pouvant exprimer le choc qu'elle ressentait.

 **\- « Elle savait qui était Raven, elle le savait et elle ne m'a rien dit, elle me l'a caché pendant des semaines ! »** La colère de la blonde se raviva en se rappelant l'ampleur du mensonge de la jeune femme.

 **\- « Ce n'est pas le genre de choses facilement à avouer. »** Concéda pourtant Octavia, surprenant Clarke qui s'était attendue à une réaction beaucoup plus violente de la part de sa meilleure amie.

 **\- « Tu la défends ? »**

 **\- « Non, mais j'essaye de la comprendre. »** Avoua-t-elle. Certes elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup la brune, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois lors de sa soirée, mais cela lui avait pourtant suffi pour voir qu'elle semblait beaucoup tenir à Clarke, et réciproquement.

 **\- « Je suis complètement paumé, O'. »** Soupira-t-elle en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, telle une enfant, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux. Sa meilleure amie avait raison, ce n'était pas le genre de choses faciles à avouer, et encore moins faciles à savoir. Tout était plus simple lorsqu'elle ignorait encore le passé de Lexa, ce même passé qu'elle avait pourtant cherché à connaître coûte que coûte. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle se sentait obligée de la haïr. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était, il s'agissait de Raven bon sang ! Mais c'était tellement dur. « **Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Je me dis que je la déteste mais... »**

 **\- « Tu tiens trop à elle. »** Compléta Octavia. La blonde releva la tête, interloquée, comment faisait-elle pour déceler aussi bien le conflit qui faisait rage à l'intérieur d'elle-même ? C'était exactement ça, la jeune femme était devenue beaucoup trop importante à ses yeux et l'oublier, ou même simplement oublier les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard lui paraissait impossible.

 **\- « Elle a tout gâchée. Il y avait ce truc entre nous, une sorte d'alchimie, tu vois ? »** Cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à chacun de ses contacts, ce bien-être qu'elle ressentait dès que ses yeux verts se posaient sur elle, et surtout cette violente envie de joindre leurs lèvres dès que leurs visages étaient un peu trop proches. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça auparavant. Pourtant désormais, ces agréables moments étaient entachés par les sombres souvenirs de l'accident de Raven. **« Je crois que... »** Elle reçut comme un choc en réalisant ce qu'elle s'appétait à dire, car elle semblait enfin avoir trouvé les mots permettant de qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait, et ces mots étaient incroyablement terrifiants. **« Je crois que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle... »**

* * *

 **Et oui, il semblerait que notre petite Clarke est enfin réalisé ses sentiments. Je vous avoue que ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire pour moi, car j'aime pouvoir écrire des scènes toutes mignonnes de Clexa mais pour faire avancer l'intrigue il faut aussi des chapitres mouvementés et durs comme celui-ci. J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plût, j'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos théories sur la suite. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines, vendredi 8 décembre pour être précis, car je ne serais pas là le week-end prochain (coucou Elodie) et j'ai des partiels à réviser. Il va donc falloir être patient! A bientôt mes petits grounders!**


End file.
